Emoções
by Vick Pirena
Summary: Emoção: Do latim Emotionem. Movimento, comoção, ato de mover. Emoções regem a nossa vida, disso todo mundo sabe. O que eles não sabiam é que isso acontecia com tanta intensidade, e por uma vida inteira.
1. Amicitate

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Essa fic passa-se como se Syaoran não tivesse confessado para a Sakura que a ama, como é visto no final do episódio 69, "O Mago Clow Apareceu"

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Essa fic passa-se como se Syaoran não tivesse confessado para a Sakura que a ama, como é visto no final do episódio 69, "O Mago Clow Apareceu". Ou seja, o último episódio não existe, assim como a carta criada por Sakura, nem filme "A Carta Selada". **(Começando com os avisos estranhos da Natsumi: Desculpem-me! Nunca tinha feito isso! Mas é como no anime E como no mangá, que ele volta para ela. Então, ignorem o anime e o mangá quando contém essa parte. Boa leituraaa!).**

Ele voltou à China normalmente, porém despedindo-se dos amigos e de Sakura, sem contar a ela a verdade sobre o que sente.

**Disclaimer****:** _CCS não me pertence. Infelizmente a CLAMP criou primeiro._

_**Emoções**_

_Vicky Pirena_

_**Capítulo Um: **_

Amizade

_**Do latim **__amicitate_

Relacionamento que envolve conhecimento mútuo e a afeição, além de lealdade ao ponto do altruísmo. Provavelmente o interesse dos amigos são parecidos, e demonstram, entre si, um senso de cooperação.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A neve caia intensamente pelas quase desertas ruas de Tomoeda naquele rigoroso inverno. Os pequenos flocos acumulavam-se nos galhos das majestosas árvores, nas calçadas pouco movimentadas e no parque do Rei Pingüim. O grande escorregador que levava o nome da praça encontrava-se quase soterrado de neve, mas a quantidade da mesma não impedia um certo jovem de continuar no balanço.

A neve salpicada no cabelo rebelde dava a impressão de ser açúcar. As bochechas e o nariz estavam levemente corados pelo frio. Os olhos estavam cerrados desde o momento que se sentara, e na boca, um sorriso de canto desenhava seus bem feitos lábios.

Quem o visse, pensaria que estava recordando-se de uma boa lembrança.

Abriu os olhos, que se revelaram ambarinos, ao sentir uma brisa fria em seu rosto, típica de inverno. O sorriso continuava em seu rosto, mas dessa vez, se era possível, ainda mais contido. Ajeitou-se no balanço, procurando ficar mais confortável. Enrugou a testa ao verificar o relógio, a expressão ficou ainda mais séria. '_Onde diabos ela se meteu? A neve está ficando mais forte..._ '

Os olhos antes tranqüilos, agora se mostravam preocupados. Foi ao sentir uma presença forte e conhecida, e um chamado amigável, que relaxou novamente.

"Li-kun! Ah, ai está você! Desculpe a demora, Kero-chan não parou de me encher o saco enquanto eu não fizesse o bolo que prometi para ele."

"Estava ficando preocupado. Sei que você é de se atrasar, mas também é de ligar avisando que se atrasará. Por que não ligou dessa vez?" – Indagou fitando a garota a sua frente, que se aproximava com dificuldade por culpa da neve.

Não hesitou em ajudá-la, transformando a esfera negra que sempre carregava no bolso em sua espada e invocando o Deus do Fogo pra derreter a neve. O nome da garota a sua frente era Kinomoto Sakura. Sua amiga de infância e amor secreto. Usava um casaco, o cachecol e o gorro cor-de-rosa. Já as calças, as luvas e as botas sem salto, eram cor de creme. Estava absolutamente linda.

Ela era o que os homens chamariam de boneca. O corpo havia mudado nos últimos anos. Ganhara formas mais femininas, e perfeitas, graças às atividades físicas as quais a garota praticava. Os cabelos castanho-claros, antes curtinhos, agora iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. A divertida franja estava presa pelo gorro, que era impedida de encobrir os belos olhos de Sakura. Esses eram verdes-esmeralda, e sempre tinham um brilho especial. O rosto era delicado, que fazia conjunto com um nariz afinalado e as bochechas vermelhinhas de frio. A boca era pequenina, mas sempre estava pronta para um largo sorriso, principalmente para _**ele**_.

_**Ele**_ era um novo garoto da mesma classe de Sakura e Syaoran.

Alto, cabelos loiros, olhos cor-de-mel, porte atlético e pinta de galã, Yuzuma Hoshiro era o _carinha _por quem sua flor suspirava durante os ensaios das líderes de torcida com o time de futebol.

Yuzuma era do time de futebol, assim como Syaoran, mas a diferença eram as posições. O chinês era atacante, enquanto o loiro, zagueiro. Conversava com o rapaz, apesar de não ir com sua cara. Fazia isso por Sakura, a qual não queria ver triste pelo motivo do melhor amigo não gostar do garoto por quem era apaixonada.

"... então quando estava vindo, o achei no bolso desse casaco." – Ela suspirou cansada. – "Por isso eu não liguei. Desculpe por deixá-lo preocupado." – Viu a garota abaixar o olhar e morder lábio inferior, claro sinal de nervosismo.

Ficara tão encantado fitando-a, que só ouviu a última parte da explicação. Mas não se importava, sabia que ela estava bem, e ali, na sua frente, onde poderia protegê-la. Levantando o rosto dela delicadamente pelo queixo e olhando-a bem nos olhos, a consolou:

"Hei! Está tudo bem, Sakura. Não precisa ficar nervosa, não se preocupe. Sem desculpas, a culpa não foi sua." – Os olhos da garota brilharam e ele sentiu-se corar. '_Droga! Que coisa patética!'_ Desviou o olhar e agarrou-lhe uma das mãos, disfarçando. – "Venha, lhe pago um chocolate-quente. Vamos para algum lugar fechado, não quero que pegue uma pneumonia. Seu irmão me mataria." – Ouviu-a soltar uma gostosa gargalhada enquanto seguiam de mãos dadas para fora do parque.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dentro de poucos minutos, entravam no _Caffé_ que sempre iam, no centro de Tomoeda. Era um lugar aconchegante, com diversas mesinhas de dois lugares espalhadas por um salão um tanto pequeno, mas perfeito para as tardes e noites de inverno.

"Boa noite, Sakura-chan. Boa noite, Li-kun." – Falou Koroto Nazuki. A garota, além de atendente do _Caffé_, era muito amiga deles.

Eram da mesma classe desde o ano passado, mas Nazuki já conquistara a todos. Tinha cabelos negros, levemente cacheados, que iam em cascata até o meio de suas costas. Olhos grandes e amendoados moldavam um belo rosto em forma de coração. O corpo escultural era só um detalhe, perante seu coração de ouro.

"O mesmo de sempre?" – Viu-os balançar a cabeça enquanto Syaoran ajudava a amiga a tirar o casaco, para estendê-lo no cabideiro cheio. - "Então... um chocolate quente pra você, Sakura-chan e um _moccacino_ com raspas de chocolate para você, Li-kun." – Acenaram positivamente, já sentados em uma mesinha perto do balcão. – "Trago em um minuto, com ainda umas bolachinhas, mas só porque são meus amigos..." – Disse a última parte em um sussurro, como alguém que conta um terrível segredo. Afastou-se alegremente, ouvindo as gargalhadas dos amigos.

Syaoran secou a lágrima que saltava dos olhos, decorrente da risada. Nazuki era demais.

Sabia que se não fosse tão apaixonado por Sakura, provavelmente estaria pela morena.

Observou a melhor amiga, que ainda tentava se recompor das risadas. Os olhos esmeralda brilhavam felizes, e o rosto estava corado graças às risadas. Era uma visão no mínimo encantadora.

"Syaoran-kun? Hei, está no mundo da Lua hoje?" – Perguntou a dona de seus pensamentos.

'_Na verdade, querida Sakura, estava em uma estrela distante, que é o seu olhar.'_ Teve vontade de responder, mas controlou-se. Havia voltado ao Japão fazia três anos. Três longos anos que ficara longe do amor de sua vida. Quando retornara, logo sua amizade com Sakura voltara com força total. Em menos de um mês, a amizade que era tida alguns anos antes era um nada perto do agora. Muitas pessoas pensaram errado sobre essa amizade. Uma dessas era Touya, irmão de Sakura. Afinal, não era muito comum uma garota ter como um de seus melhores amigos um garoto. Isso deixava Syaoran totalmente sem-graça, afinal, Touya sabia de suas verdadeiras intenções com a ex-Card Captor.

Mas isso mudaria hoje, contaria para ela como se sentia, coisa que devia ter sido feita anos atrás. E se tudo desse certo, a pediria em namoro, sendo, finalmente o cara mais feliz da cidade.

"Quê? A não, não. Só pensando. Tenho uma coisa para te contar." – Era agora. Finalmente, depois de anos...

"Verdade? Eu também tenho! Mas vamos, me conte!" – Ela incentivou o amigo, mexendo o chocolate-quente com uma colherzinha para esfriá-lo. Algo lhe dizia que o que Syaoran diria era importante.

"Bem..." – Foi interrompido bruscamente, Nazuki chegava com os pedidos e os biscoitos.

"Prontinho. Aqui estão os pedidos dos meus clientes mais especiais. Sakura, seu chocolate-quente. Seu _moccacino_, Li." – Afastou-se um passo, e abraçando a bandeja redonda perguntou para Sakura. – "Então, Saki-chan. Contou para ele a novidade?".

"Não, Nazu-chan, ainda não. Posso contar antes, Syaoran?" – Fitou o amigo, com um rosto quase suplicante. Ela sabia como desarmá-lo.

"Vá em frente." – Tomou um gole de seu _moccacino_, esperando a grande _novidade_.

"Hoshiro Yuzuma gosta de mim!"

Seu mundo parou e foi desabando ao seu redor sem poder fazer nada. Sentiu-se inútil. Saber que o loiro retribuía o sentimento que Sakura nutria era demais para si. Por pouco não se engasgara com a bebida. Sakura o olhava, provavelmente esperando uma reação ou resposta. Nazuki tinha os grandes e amendoados olhos presos sobre si. Suspirou e respondeu.

"Nossa! Que legal, Sakura. Apesar de você saber que eu não converso muito com ele, não tendo uma boa idéia de como ele é. Só quero que você seja feliz..." – Mas ela não escutou a última frase. No momento estava abraçada a Nazuki. Davam pulinhos de felicidade, como que comemorando a aprovação do amigo. Não prestara atenção em como ele parecera melancólico e tentara inutilmente se passar como que animado com a notícia. Olhou pela janela. A neve ainda caía, mais fraca, mas caía. O tempo estava silencioso e triste lá fora, um espelho de como se sentia. Sakura agora conversava animada com a morena, como que contando os detalhes de como descobrira ter seus sentimentos retribuídos.

O sino que ficava na porta tintilhou, indicando mais um cliente. Nazuki afastou-se, não sem antes se virar para a amiga desculpando-se por estar muito ocupada. A ex-Card Captor sentou-se novamente a sua frente com um grande sorriso no rosto, que morreu ao lembrar-se de algo.

"Desculpe Syaoran-kun, por ter falado primeiro. É que eu estava muito ansiosa. Agora vamos, me fale. Qual é a sua novidade?"

"Novidade? A sim. Não, esquece. Eu já te contei isso, lembrei agora." – Tentava desviar do assunto, inutilmente. Conhecia Sakura, ela era insistente. _' Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa, e rápido. '_

"Não tem problema. Pode contar de novo. Não temos o que conversar mesmo." – Tomou um longo gole do chocolate-quente, que agora estava mais frio, encarando o chinês. – "Então..."

"Nada, eu só ia contar que Meiling está namorando, mas lembrei que já havia lhe contado isso." – Terminou o _moccacino_ de uma vez, pegando um biscoito em seguida. – "Sakura, sinto muito, mas tenho que ir embora. Se não estou enganado minha mãe vai ligar mais tarde, para discutir uns problemas da Empresa que necessitam minha opinião. Resumindo: Uma noite chata. E como ela nunca respeita o fato do fuso horário daqui ser uma hora mais tarde, é melhor eu me apressar."

"Espere. Eu vou com você. É verdade, tinha me esquecido que ela não lembra que você acorda cedo para treinar, ficando até tarde no telefone." – Soltou um suspiro. – "Você pode me deixar em casa? Sabe que...".

"Já sei, já sei. Touya não gosta de te ver sozinha essa hora da noite na rua, mesmo com as Cartas." – Levantou-se e foi em direção ao caixa, pagar a conta e despedir-se de Nazuki. – "Até, amanhã."

"Até, Li-kun. Tchauzinho, Sakura-chan." – A morena acenou alegremente.

"Tchauzinho." – A Mestra das Cartas foi em direção ao cabideiro, aonde havia deixado o casaco mais cedo. Vestiu-o e deu o braço ao chinês que a esperava na saída. Acenou uma última vez para a amiga e foi em direção para casa, acompanhada de Syaoran.

Foram caminhando normalmente. O chinês com o braço direito em torno dos ombros da garota, enquanto ela o abraçava pela cintura. Quem visse, pensaria ser um casal de namorados. Mas não eram. _' Somente amigos, e continuaremos assim para sempre se depender dela. '_ Pensou o chinês. Ainda sentia-se emburrado pela declaração mais cedo da amiga. Agora Yuzuma Hoshiro retribuía o sentimento de sua Flor. As chances estavam acabadas. Imaginou se em um universo alternativo, onde Nazuki não os interrompia e ele se declarava para ela. Será que ela ficaria chocada com a declaração? Ou feliz? Continuaria sendo sua amiga, mesmo ele a amando?

"Syaoran, fale a verdade. Você só esta me trazendo em casa por que tem medo de apanhar do Touya por ter me deixado vir sozinha, certo?" – Resolveu perguntar algo que quebrasse aquele clima que se instalara entre eles desde que contara dos sentimentos de Hoshiro. Syaoran podia tentar enganá-la, conversando com o loiro e o tratando bem, mas ela sabia que não ia com a cara dele. Mas o aturava, e isso era por ela, e a garota agradecia Syaoran por isso.

"O quê? Medo de apanhar do seu irmão? Você só pode estar de brincadeira!" – Viu o rosto antes sério e imparcial do amigo ganhar emoções, mesmo elas sendo o sarcasmo e incredulidade. Sabia irritá-lo, e se esse era o único jeito dele esquecer um pouco de Hoshiro, faria isso.

"Acho sim. Você é um fracote. Quando capturávamos as Cartas, era sempre Meiling ou eu que o salvava, tanto que nem ao Juízo Final venceu." – Cutucou a ferida. Ele odiava quando Kero ria de sua cara por não conseguir vencer o Juiz Yue anos atrás. Mexer com o orgulho de um Li era o mesmo que se condenar à forca. Observou os olhos âmbares brilharem maldosamente, fazendo conjunto com o sorriso no canto dos lábios. Opa! Estava encrencada.

"Eu fracote, Senhorita Kinomoto? Vamos ver se sou fracote mesmo." – Se desvencilhou dele rápido e saiu em disparada, com o amigo no seu encalço.

"Tão fracote que nem vencer uma garota numa corridinha consegue!" – Gritou já longe.

"Veremos então" – Ele parou de correr, juntando um pouco de neve na calçada, moldando uma grande bola com as mãos, atirando e acertando a cabeça da garota numa pontaria perfeita. – "Desculpe-me, Sakura. A bola de neve escapou da mão do _fracote_."

"Li Syaoran!! Você me paga!" – Jogou uma também, porém Syaoran desviou com facilidade.

"Quem é o fracote agora?"

E assim os dois começaram uma guerra de bolas de neve, esquecendo de Yuzumas e Yelans. Os problemas não importavam, eram só os dois brincando como crianças em uma das últimas noites de neve do Inverno daquele ano.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O sinal da última aula acabara de tocar e Sakura arrumava suas coisas tranquilamente, enquanto ouvia poucas palavras da conversa de Tomoyo e Nazuki que estavam ao seu lado. Seguiu para fora, despedindo-se de todos e organizando mentalmente o que teria de lições e trabalhos para o dia seguinte, agora ignorando a conversa da prima e da amiga. Suspirou. Se fosse mais organizada, quem sabe como Syaoran, provavelmente estaria com a consciência tranqüila, conversando animadamente com as duas. Já estava no pátio, esperando o chinês quando houve o próprio chamá-la.

"Sakura!" - Ele apressou o passo, se juntando as meninas.

"Ah! Olá, _Li-chan_!" - Viu o rapaz a sua frente fechar a cara, diante ao modo _carinhoso_ como lhe chamara.

"A senhorita sabe que eu não gosto quando me chama assim. Parece que esta falando com o boneco de pelúcia!"

"Oh, Syao-kun! Que isso! Você sabe que eu falo brincando!" – E apertou as bochechas do rapaz, mas não percebeu estas ficarem escarlates. – "E outra, não chame Kero assim. Você sabe que ele odeia.".

"Ok, ok! Desculpe, mas mocinha, também não me chame assim. Também não gosto." – Fez cara de emburrado, arrancando risos de Tomoyo. – "E eu sinto muito, mas hoje não poderei acompanhar as damas até em casa." – Disse apontando para ela, Tomoyo e Nazuki, que ficou extremamente vermelha.

"Por que, Li-kun?" – Perguntou Tomoyo, percebendo pelo canto de olho Nazuki vermelha.

"Parece que o queridinho da nossa líder de torcida aqui..." – Falou com a voz carregada ao citar Yuzuma, apontando para Sakura que abaixou o olhar. – "... inventou de fazer uma reunião em cima da hora..." – Bufou indignado. – "Enfim... mais tarde passo na sua casa, Sakura." – Viu-a olhá-lo interrogativamente. – "Afinal, prometi a seu pai que o ensinaria a fazer aqueles pãezinhos chineses hoje... Tchau garotas. Até mais tarde, Ying Fa!" – Gritou se distanciando.

"O Li vai à sua casa hoje, Sakura?" – Perguntou Tomoyo, com a voz cheia de segundas intenções.

"É, lembra, hoje é quarta-feira, a 'folga' do Wei. O Syao vai jantar lá em casa, assim não fica sozinho." – Respondeu voltando a caminhar e não percebendo o modo que a prima havia falado.

"Ying Fa?" – Indagou Nazuki, não entendendo.

"É Sakura em chinês." – Respondeu a própria.

"Digamos que o Li não se sente à vontade de que quase todo mundo chame a Sakura-chan pelo nome, ou de Kinomoto mesmo. Não que ele não ache o nome dela bonito!" – Acrescentou Tomoyo vendo a cara da morena.

"Ele queria ser diferente, e me chamar de um jeito tanto mais carinhoso quanto que o deixasse mais perto da China. Eu sinto que ele morre de saudades de lá... Não entendo ainda por que voltou. Não que eu não tenha sentido falta dele, mas... Acho que é medo que ele sente, de que alguma coisa volte a acontecer." – Falou Sakura, ainda meio confusa.

"Ou para proteger alguém..." – Cantarolou Tomoyo, percebendo a inocência da prima.

"Proteger! Hump!" – Bufou a garota, indignada – "Como se eu não soubesse me proteger! Afinal de contas, eu capturei todas as Cartas Clow." – Recebeu um olhar de censura de Tomoyo – "Ok, ok... Ele me ajudou com _algumas_. E também eu me dei bem no Juízo Final..." – Foi interrompida por Tomoyo, que continuou a narração por si.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Já entendemos... Transformou todas as Cartas em Sakura, inclusive _Luz e Trevas_, mas também se lembre Saki-chan, que o Li, Kero, Yue e até mesma eu sempre estivemos com você." – Replicou Tomoyo, levemente magoada pela reação da amiga.

"Eu sei... mas não entendo o porquê dessa desconfiança dele! Me sinto de porcelana assim. É como se eu não soubesse me cuidar.".

"Calma, Sakura. Sei que o Li tem um bom motivo de fazer isso. Ou vai ver, ele voltou para Tomoeda simplesmente por que gosta daqui e dos amigos." – Consolou Nazuki.

"Você está certa, Nazuki." – Sorrindo, voltou a andar, seguindo as duas.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, Nazuki pára de andar subitamente, tendo uma Sakura, que vinha logo de si, caída no chão graças à parada repentina.

"Ai!"

"Desculpe Sakura! Você está bem?" – Perguntou Nazuki, preocupada.

"Não foi nada. Estou sim. Por que parou de repente?"

"Algo errado Nazuki?" – Perguntou Tomoyo, ao vê-la parada.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan... eu tenho uma coisa a contar. Será que nós podíamos conversar no parque do Rei Pingüim?" – Torcendo os dedos da mão, em um sinal claro de nervosismo, esperava a resposta das amigas.

"Claro!" – Respondeu a ex - Card Captor.

"Vamos! Estou ansiosa. Afinal, deve ser algo importante para você ficar assim tão nervosa" – Disse Tomoyo, apontando para as mãos da amiga.

"Na verdade é uma confissão. Venham, vamos."

Em poucos minutos estavam sentadas nos balanços do parque. Nazuki, que fora calada todo o percurso, continuava quieta. Sakura balançava-se tranqüilamente no balanço, por coincidência o mesmo que estivera anos trás, quando fora consolada por Syaoran por não ter seu amor por Yukito correspondido. Tomoyo observava a garota atentamente com um olhar que a muitos lembraria o de Eriol. Se essa confissão fosse o que estava pensando...

"E-eu... eu g-gosto de uma p-pessoa." – Olhando as mãos atentamente, como se fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo, confessou Nazuki.

"Sério? Que legal Nazuki!! Vamos, nos diga. Quem é o felizardo?" – Alegremente, Sakura começou a se balançar com mais força.

"Então... esse é o problema... não sei se ele gosta de mim. Acho que gosta de outra pessoa." – Disse, olhando fixamente para a ex-Card Captor, ato que não passou despercebido por Tomoyo, que continuava quieta em seu balanço.

"Ora, Nazuki! Que garoto em sã consciência não daria bola pra você? Você é linda! Vamos, diga quem é que eu vou lá e o alerto da sua existência!" – Rindo, respondeu Sakura.

"Ele sabe que eu existo, Saki-chan." - A garota começava a ficar cada vez mais vermelha, então se deu conta do que a amiga tinha falado. - "NÃO! Você não pode contar pra ele! É humilhação demais, Sakura."

"Se for quem eu estou pensando, não vai humilhá-la." Murmurou Tomoyo, mas não foi ouvida pelas garotas.

"Eu não ia contar, sua boba. Agora diga logo quem é, estou ficando impaciente!" - Pegou mais impulso com o balanço, mas ainda ouvindo atentamente a amiga.

"Ele... ele é... é o Syaoran!" - Confessou Nazuki, derrotada.

Tomoyo engasgou, tendo uma crise de tosses. E Sakura, que até então estava no balanço, perdeu o equilíbrio e deu de cara no chão.

"Sakura!! Você está bem??" - Aflita, Nazuki tentou levantá-la.

"Você está apaixonada pelo Syaoran?" - Perguntou Sakura, incrédula.

"Você está falando sério, Nazuki?" - Tomoyo já tinha imaginado algo assim, só não esperava que fosse _mesmo_ verdade.

"Estou sim. Mas por que vocês estão agindo assim? Me pergunto como vocês, que sempre foram amigas dele, nunca sentiram nada."

"Bem, você tem que entender que eu amo muito o Eriol, seria estranho sentir algo pelo Li." - Justificou Tomoyo, ainda de olhos arregalados.

"E você, Sakura? Sempre foram muito amigos, vai dizer que nunca sentiu nada?"

"Não! Eu sempre vi o Syaoran como um irmão. Não o imagino de outra forma." - Respondeu rapidamente. Sakura podia falar isso, mas sentia suas bochechas quentes, sorte que estava escurecendo e isso tornava mais difícil de ser notado. Odiava mentir para as amigas, mas sentia sim atração por Syaoran, mas como sempre se trataram por irmãos, não seria agora que mudaria isso, e além do mais, gostava de Hoshiro. Não queria estragar uma amizade de anos, por uma besteira. Espanou a areia da saia e das mangas da blusa tomando uma decisão que sabia que mudaria tudo. - "E para provar que o vejo só como um irmão, e que quero que ele seja feliz, vou ajudá-la a conquistá-lo!"

"VOCÊ VAI O QUE??" - Perguntaram Tomoyo e Nazuki, em uníssono. Nazuki, feliz, por agora ter uma grande ajuda, e Tomoyo, bem Tomoyo por não acreditar que Sakura faria aquilo. Se antes estava espantada, agora então...

"Simples, vou ajudá-la a conquistar Syaoran. Só espero continuar sendo amiga dos dois e ser chamada para ser madrinha no casamento." - Respondeu sapeca, odiando-se por dentro.

"Claro! Sei como a amizade de vocês é importante para os dois. Admito que morria de ciúmes até você falar que só o vê como irmão. Ai, Saki-chan!! Por isso que todo mundo te adora, você é um anjo." - E pulando na amiga, começou a abraçá-la e apertar suas bochechas.- "Por favor, jante amanhã lá em casa. Minha mãe ficaria feliz em tê-la como visita. Você também Tomoyo."

"Bem, eu sinto muito, Nazuki. Mas prometi para minha mãe que jantaria com ela. Depois de amanhã ela irá viajar à tarde e ficará fora uma semana, receio que devo passar esse tempo com ela." - Disse Tomoyo, dando as costas e seguindo rumo a sua casa.- "Bem, já está escurecendo, receio que devo ir para casa, ou terei que voltar a andar para cima e para baixo com guarda-costas. Até amanhã Sakura-chan, Nazuki-chan."

Enquanto se afastava ainda pôde ouvir uma Nazuki animada - "_Então, acho melhor você ir para casa também, afinal ele jantará lá hoje, certo? Vamos, vá. Já tomei tempo seu demais. Ah, e lembre-se..." "Já sei, já sei. Falar de você a noite toda."_ - A feiticeira falava risonha, mas Tomoyo percebia um tom de melancolia em sua voz.

'_Por favor, Sakura. Não jogue sua felicidade ao vento_' Pensou antes de virar na alameda que seguia para sua casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chegou na mansão, correndo em seguida para seu quarto. Ainda não acreditava que mentira para as amigas, dizendo que sua mão viajaria, mas esse fora o único jeito de poder voltar rápido para casa.

Colocou a mochila sobre a cama, de maneira displicente, diferente de como foi acostumada. Prendeu os longos cabelos em um coque simples, sentando-se a escrivaninha e passando a mão no telefone, discando com os dedos ágeis o telefone do rapaz inglês.

Esperou alguns minutos, até atenderem do outro lado da linha.

"_Hello!"_ – Disse uma voz animada do outro lado da linha.

"Hi Nakuro! Sou eu, Tomoyo. Por favor, passe para..."

"_Já sei, já sei. É incrível, ele não era uma. Bem que disse:_ 'É Tomoyo, pode deixar que eu atendo.'_"_ – Lamentou a Guardiã da Lua, arrancando risos da garota. Pode ouvir o telefone ser passado para as mãos do namorado.

"_Olá querida Tomoyo! A que lhe devo a honra da ligação?"_

"Eriol, querido. Me desculpe ligar assim, com essa diferença fuso-horária enorme e tudo mais, mas é que há um pequeno problema."

"_Problema?"_ – Percebeu a voz ficar mais séria. Respirou fundo e começou a narrar os fatos recentes, tudo ouvido atentamente pela jovem reencarnação do famoso mago.

"Então Sakura-chan prometeu ajudá-la a conquistar o Li. Ai Eriol! Estou preocupada. A Sakura é muito ingênua, não percebe o quanto isso á afetará. E também há o Syaoran, que se sentirá pressionado. Por favor, querido, me ajude!" – Implorou em agonia.

"_Primeiro de tudo, fique calma Tomoyo. Você sabe que me preocupo também. E não gosto de vê-la triste. Agora vamos, peço que limpe essas lágrimas que escorrem pelo seu lindo rosto."_ – Disse carinhoso.

"Co...como você sabe que eu estou chorando?" – Perguntou, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

"_Pela sua voz,_ my darling. _Sei__como__você__ se __preocupa__com Sakura. Eu também me preocupo, assim como também tenho preocupação com meu caríssimo descendente. Não os quero triste, e nem que você fique triste pela infelicidade deles. Faremos o seguinte: Ligue-me assim que tiver mais notícias que eu ajudarei você com um... pequeno plano." _– Concluiu misterioso.

"Tudo bem... Ligo sim para você." – Respirou fundo. – "Eriol?"

"_Sim?"_

"Eu amo você." – Disse suavemente, imaginando seu amado á sua frente. – "Sinto tanto sua falta...".

"_Eu também amo você Tomoyo. Mas, logo logo, nos encontraremos novamente. Isso é uma promessa."_ – Exclamou confiante.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O céu estava pontilhado de estrelas naquela noite, e do Templo Tsukimine, o espetáculo parecia ainda mais belo, talvez pelo fato de estar acontecendo um festival. O Equinócio de Primavera sempre era muito comemorado. O inverno, apesar de bonito, com toda a sua brancura e calma, com certeza não era mais esperado que a primavera, estação preferida de qualquer cidadão da pacata Tomoeda. A natureza, como que grata à festa que a cidade realizava, fazia as todas as flores, principalmente as _sakuras_ florescerem, de um jeito que não era visto em nenhuma outra cidade do Japão.

O Templo estava todo enfeitado. Uma grande faixa dando boas-vindas aos visitantes e expondo o motivo da comemoração fixava-se logo na entrada. As barraquinhas, tão tradicionais como as comemorações também estavam lá, assim como as luminárias japonesas, com as cores do arco-íris. Tudo arrumado de um jeito harmonioso pelos responsáveis do Templo. Este expressava um clima de festa e comemoração, mas não era assim que Sakura se sentia. Hoje à noite, durante o Festival colocaria seu plano em prática. Prometera a Nazuki que a ajudaria a conquistar Syaoran. Não voltaria atrás com sua palavra. Não sabia o porquê de sentir-se tão mal, afinal queria ver os dois amigos felizes, e Nazuki demonstrava gostar verdadeiramente do chinês. Soltou um longo suspiro.

Decidiu então que não tinha motivos para ficar assim. Colocaria o plano em prática, e se tudo desse certo, essa noite a cidade de Tomoeda ganharia mais um casal. Colocando um sorriso no rosto e ajeitando a yukata com desenhos de magnólias, que pertencera a sua mãe, a fim de se livrar das dobras invisíveis, saiu à procura de Tomoyo e Nazuki. A prima falou que a esperaria na frente da barraca de jogos, e foi em direção às amigas.

A noite estava propícia para o festival, analisou Syaoran ao entrar no Templo. Somente aceitara aquilo, pois Sakura havia lhe pedido. Tinha noção do que poderia acontecer essa noite, mas o que mais lhe doía era o fato da melhor amiga incentivar isso. Adorava Nazuki, achava-a linda, simpática e uma excelente companhia... Mas não era _sua _Sakura. Percebia as investidas da morena, e ficava triste ao saber que não retribuía aquele amor. Seu verdadeiro amor, simplesmente não percebia o que sentia. E ele achava melhor deixar tudo assim, afinal, preferia tê-la por perto, somente como sua amiga, do que não tê-la nem como amiga.

Passou reto pelas primeiras barraquinhas de doces, se encontraria com os amigos perto da barraca de jogos, que ficavam uma pouco mais ao fundo do Templo.

Amigos. Nunca pensou, anos atrás, ao vir para Tomoeda que arrumaria grandes amigos naquela pacata cidade. Lembrava-se de quando os anciãos declaram que ela partiria para o Japão. Ficara irado na época. Não queria sair de seu país de jeito nenhum. _'Não existe lugar melhor que Hong Kong'_. Lembrou da declaração.

Realmente, amava a China, mas a pequena cidade, assim como o país nipônico conquistou um espaço em seu coração.

Antes de vir para o Japão, era uma criança completamente diferente das outras. Sério, arrogante e dedicado a atividades adultas. Sabia que sua mãe se preocupava com seu jeito recluso, e agora finalmente entendia o porquê dela não se opor da decisão dos anciãos. Yelan Li, sem sombra de dúvidas sabia que algo aconteceria que amoleceria seu coração de seu filho. Sorriu sozinho. Sua mãe era mesmo maravilhosa. Sabia antes mesmo de acontecer que conheceria algo ou alguém de importante, esse alguém, obviamente Sakura. A garota entrara em seu coração sem nem ao menos perceber. Fizera indiretamente com que ele fosse mais aberto, dando-lhe a oportunidade de ter amigos. Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, avistou o grupo. Todas vestiam as tradicionais yukatas. Tomoyo, filmando arrumando algo em sua filmadora digital e Nazuki estavam muito belas, tendo em seus trajes motivos celestiais, mas Sakura estava ainda mais linda.

Seu coração, antes calmo, começou a bater mais forte. Era sempre assim. Avistava a japonesa, riam juntos, ela o abraçava. Resultado: o coração disparava. No começo, odiava isso, mas agora, depois de anos, a sensação de nervosismo era até bem vinda.

"Boa noite, garotas." – Cumprimentou educado. Não cumprimentaria Sakura individualmente hoje. Ficou triste, ao notar que a garota não percebeu seu forçado desleixo.

"Boa noite, Syao-kun." – Comentou uma Sakura que Syaoran percebeu estar meio nervosa, e acreditou ser pelo fato de estar _ajeitando_ as coisas entre Nazuki e ele.

"Boa noite, Li. Uma ótima noite para um festival, não é verdade? Tenho certeza que Eriol adoraria estar aqui conosco." – Comentou uma desolada Tomoyo pela falta do namorado. O relacionamento dos dois fora uma coisa... Espontânea, seria a palavra certa. Foi no mesmo ano que voltara da China. A reencarnação do importante mago voltara para uma _visitinha_ e nesse meio tempo, o namoro começou. Sakura achou completamente romântico o início de relacionamento dos dois pela espontaneidade, que Syaoran sabia na verdade não ter _nada_ de espontâneo.

_**Flashback**_

"Aii... Tomoyo e Eriol namorando! Que coisa linda! Nunca percebi que eles se gostavam." – Comentava uma Sakura animada com o começo do namoro da prima.

"Isso, Sakurinha, porque você é muito desligada." – Respondeu o chinês, achando graça da inocência da amiga.

"Não me chame de Sakurinha! Me faz parecer infantil!" – Parou de andar, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, como uma criança birrenta.

"E ainda não quer parecer uma menininha? Oras Sakurinha... você será sempre a _minha_ menininha."

"Tanto faz, sei que não sou mesmo. Você está ficando cada vez mais parecido com Touya." – Disse, provocando o amigo. – "Você disse, quando eu comentei que achei o começo do relacionamento de Tomoyo e Eriol muito espontâneo, que eu era muito desligada. Por que isso?" – Piscando os grandes olhos verdes em sua direção. Soltou um longo suspiro.

"Simplesmente Ying Fa, por que o Hiiragizawa já vem... Como se diz aqui no Japão... A sim, flertando com a Tomoyo há um bom tempo. As _investidas_ dele ficaram ainda mais óbvias da ultima vez que esteve aqui. Então, não foi surpresa para ninguém com cérebro esse namoro _rápido_ assim."

"Me chamou de sem cérebro, Li Syaoran?" – Ouviu perguntar, indignada.

Rindo, começou a empurrá-la, com uma mão em suas costas na direção da casa amarela, caminho que antes seguiam.

"Syaoran-kun... Você não está flertando com ninguém?" – Perguntou Sakura de repente, fazendo-o estancar. Suspirou, seria uma boa hora, talvez...

"Na verdade..." – Começou, decidido a contar.

"Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Esperem por nós!" – Gritou ao longe uma Tomoyo levemente descabelada, que Syaoran duvidou que fosse por causa da corrida, puxando por uma das mãos um Eriol que tinha aquele mesmo sorrisinho que tanto odiava.

"Deixa isso para depois." – Falou para a garota a sua frente, porém não foi ouvido, já que ela conversava com a prima.

"_Sinto muito, mas ainda não é à hora."_ – Podia jurar ter ouvido Hiiragizawa falar-lhe isso, mas quando olhou em direção ao inglês, ele estava entretido conversando com as garotas.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Então... Aonde vamos nos encontrar com Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e o Takashi?" – Sobressaiu a voz de Nazuki, o despertando de devaneios.

"Uhm... Se não me engano, falaram para nos encontrarmos perto da entrada Sul...

Sakura-chan, vai comigo, por favor? Assim, na volta, você me ajuda a comprar alguns doces que prometi comprar para a mamãe, o Kero-chan e Eriol. Li-kun, por favor, faça companhia para a Nazuki-chan enquanto isso, sim? Vamos Sakura-chan." – E saiu arrastando uma Sakura, que ainda olhava na direção deles, para o meio da multidão, rumo a entrada sul do Templo.

"Vamos, Nazuki-san?" – Perguntou, vendo que a garota permanecia parada olhando para o nada.

"Ah! _Gomen ne_, Li-kun. Vamos."

"Que tal a uma barraca de jogos?" – Perguntou sorrindo levemente, fazendo a morena ficar vermelha.

"Cl...Claro!" – E seguiram por meio as barracas.

O chinês percebeu que logo depois da partida das amigas, Nazuki ficou bem nervosa, mas com o passar do tempo ao seu lado, a vergonha foi deixada de lado, assim como a preocupação, voltando a ser falante como era quando estavam todos reunidos.

Passaram-se algumas horas, as quais foram seguidas por risadas e conversas animadas, mas o Templo continuava cheio. Pararam em frente ao caminho que levava ao píer do lago.

"Então, ele simplesmente disse: 'Não! Eu estou bem. Inteirinho, inteirinho!' Mas logo em seguida desmaiou!" – O fim do relato foi seguido por uma gostosa gargalhada dos dois.

"Gostaria de ir ao lago?" – Perguntou a japonesa, secando a lágrima que escorrera pelo canto do olho direito devido a risada.

Instantaneamente, Syaoran parou de rir, ficando sério novamente. Chegara o momento. Foi andando calmamente em direção ao píer, com Nazuki ao seu lado. Podia ouvir a respiração nervosa da garota. Não podia negar, estava nervoso também.

Olhou para a lua, que brilhava intensa naquela noite.

"O céu está lindo, não?" – Ouviu-a comentar, provavelmente tentando puxar assunto. Virou-se para ela, encarando-a nos olhos. Pode ver esses brilharem com expectativa. Pousou as mãos na cintura fina e a morena, como que combinado, passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e fechou os olhos. Por um momento, viu um flash esmeralda no lugar das belas amêndoas. Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, voltando sua concentração para a garota em seus braços. Estavam cada vez mais próximos. Sentia a respiração rasa perto de sua boca e não agüentando mais, selou a distância entre eles com um beijo.

Involuntariamente, a imagem de si mesmo beijando Sakura ao invés de Nazuki invadiu sua mente. Intensificou o beijo, desesperado para que a imagem de sua melhor amiga saísse de sua cabeça enquanto beijava outra, mas foi em vão. Então, quando sentiu a presença de Sakura se afastando e a da carta The Glow liberada, interrompeu o beijo.

"Nazuki, me desculpe_, _mas não posso continuar com isso." – Falou desvencilhando-se do abraço da garota que olhou assustada.

"Como? Não entendi o que disse Syaoran-kun..."

"Nazuki, repense sobre esse beijo e tudo o que ele significou para você." – Recomendou, olhando para o céu novamente, de onde terminava de cair o efeito da Carta Sakura.

"Não entendo..." – Falou, abraçando-se, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Odiava ver mulheres chorando. Caminhou até perto dela, segurando-lhe as mãos.

"Entenda Nazuki, que eu não lhe usei um momento sequer essa noite. Eu a beijei por que quis, não por algum plano maluco. Só peço que repense sobre esse beijo e sobre como se sentiu, afinal, você pode estar errada como um dia eu estive." – Sorriu melancólico, beijando a fronte da amiga. – "Boa noite." – E saiu, voltando pela trilha, rumo a seu apartamento.

****

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continua...**_

_**N.R.:**__Olá a todoooooooos! É com um grande prazer que introduzo ao mundo das fics a incrível Vick.y Pirena!! Ok, ok... não fui bem eu que a introduziu, mas como revisora... considerem que sim! Aqui quem fala é a Natsumi Shimizudaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Como vocês estão, gente que lê fic de CCS? Essa fic, ao que me consta, estava pronta há muito tempo... eu acho que já tinha sido enviada para mim (pela Vick) mais ou menos um mês e meio atrás... Como a Vivi é um exemplo de pessoa e escritora, ela não quis postar enquanto não tivesse alguns capítulos, para não ocorrer bloqueios ou coisas do tipo... Diferente da revisora dela, que vai escrevendo o que dá na telha... e quando quer, sem se preocupar com o tempo de demora... Desculpem a Natsumi como escritora, pois como escritora, é uma tremenda vergonha... Mas como revisora... Eu acho que faço meu trabalho direitinho... hehe! A Vivi falou para não economizar na N.R... logo... eu vou escrever muito! Aos que não gostam, mil desculpas! Nem sei se ainda estão lendo, mas aos que tiverem... Obrigada! Realmente muito obrigada! Não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz com isso!! Quero dizer... As pessoas que lêem Cinderella Após Meia Noite sabem o quanto eu fico feliz sim..._

_--Momento merchandise da minha fic--_

_Como escritora, a Nattie adora um merchan básico! Aos que leram Emoções e quiserem ler outras fics, leiam Cinderella Após Meia Noite... é a minha fic _

_Não é grande coisa, mas como um passatempo minha fic quebra o galho... Diferente desta fic, Cinderella Após Meia Noite é muito mais concentrada em Sakura e Syaoran, não abrindo brechas quase para nenhum outro casal. É uma história um tanto estranha... Já recebi muitas críticas, mas Natsumi é chata e não consegue mudar direito... Serão basicamente 10 capítulos, com 6 já postados! A Vivi lê, nê Vivi? O que você acha de CAMN, Vivi?_

_--Fim do momento mercham de Natsumi--_

_Nossa, como eu escrevooo! As vezes eu até me surpreendo na capacidade de tagarelar... Por isso eu amo falar com a Vick! Ela curte os mesmos mangás, fascinada pelo Harry Potter, o total oposto de mim, doidinha que nem eu... enfim...uma pessoa perfeita e que me tira do sério as vezes (Sempre "... continue lendo...não é no mau sentido)... hehe... sabe porque você me tira do sério Vivi? Porque você é oposto de mim... enquanto eu sou ansiosa para caramba ( a galerinha que lê CAMN e conversa comigo no MSN sabe disso), você é relaxada...não...relaxada não seria a palavra correta... er... eu quero dizer... Você é oposto de mim, droga! Esqueci a palavra certa... Mas você não me tira do sério no sentido figurado... você me tira do sério literalmente... enquanto eu me esforço para parecer um indivíduo que sabe as coisas de que escreve e manter uma pose elevada, você vai lá, começa a falar coisas engraçadas e eu começo a rir para caramba... eu adoro você por isso Vivi!! Meu Deuuuuuuuuus! Como eu escreviii! Desculpem por isso, pessoal que leu até aqui! Beijooos da Nattie e da MAaravilhosa escritora Vivi (by Natsumi a parte da maravilhosa escritora... Mas ela não é mesmo?)!_

_E não esqueçam das reviews _

_E desejem sucesso para a Vivi!! Sucesso Vick!!_

_**N/A.:**__ Olá a todos! _

_Primeiramente, obrigada por lerem e espero que tenham gostado da fic dessa pobre autora. 99_

_Eu sou a Vick.y Pirena e é com grande prazer que posto o primeiro chappie da minha fic, Emoções. Já venho trabalhado nela há algum tempo, porque, como disse minha queridíssima revisora, eu MORRO de medo de sofrer bloqueios e parar com a fic. Já passei pela situação de leitora, que fica apreensiva e curiosa com o próximo capítulo e ele nunca chega, por isso resolvi fazer um _'Porto Seguro'_ onde poderei me agarrar em caso de problemas. _

_Por tanto, no que depender de mim, a fic fluirá devidamente )_

_Como expliquei no AVISO lá em cima, ela passa-se como se o nosso chinês TDB não tivesse contado para a Sakura como se sente, e voltasse para a China. Digamos que ainda terão mais problemas a frente, caso contrário, isso não seria uma fanfic _

_Eu 'carinhosamente' pedi para a Nattie não economizar na N/R, e fico feliz que ela tenha seguido isso. Facilitou minha vida, Natsumi! Arigato!_

_Diferente do que essa mocinha pensa (não, ela não sabe de toda a fic ;D) a história é beeeeeem mais centrada no casal 20, mas, daremos tempo ao tempo._

_Sim, eu leio CAMN e recomendo a todos. É uma fic incrível, uma dessas em que você lê e, ao terminar, só consegue pensar em: UAU!_

_Ohh! Que lindo! Você nunca tinha me falado isso, que eu faço você 'rir pra caramba', seca lágrima imaginária. Com isso, quero agradecer a você, Nattie, por revisar a fic e me encher de elogios, os quais você também merece; à minha também queridíssima NatynhaNá-chan__, que me ajudou com o resumo; ao pessoal da escola, que me aturou falando nessa bendita fic; e por último mas não menos importante, à vocês que leram esse primeiro capítulo._

_Obrigada novamente, os espero no capítulo Dois! _

_E não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, elas são MUITO importantes, certo?_

_Kissus __**;D**_

_**Vick.y Pirena**_


	2. Zelumem

**Disclaimer****:** _CCS não me pertence. Infelizmente a CLAMP criou primeiro._

_**Emoções**_

_Vicky Pirena_

_**Capítulo Dois:**_

Ciúme

_**Do latim **__zelumem_

Sentimento doloroso que as exigências de um amor inquieto, o desejo de posse da pessoa amada. Receio de perder alguma coisa ou alguém.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Isto não era parte do plano, mas a prima insistira, arrastando-a até ali, com a intenção de filmar toda a cena.

Observou os dois dirigirem-se até o pequeno píer que havia no lago. Ouviu Tomoyo soltar um gritinho de animação ao vê-los se aproximando ainda mais. Se as condições fossem outras, se as _pessoas _fossem outras, estaria animada como a prima. A Lua estava cheia. Sua imagem resplandecia sobre a superfície homogênea do lago. Um brilho perolado fazia conjunto com a escuridão, banhando os corpos dos jovens mais próximos ao lago, dando um clima ainda mias romântico ao local.

Não entendia por que estava se sentindo assim. Syaoran e Nazuki eram seus amigos, queria a felicidade dos dois. Nazuki mesmo havia lhe dito que gostava de Syaoran desde que o vira pela primeira vez no ano passado. E Syaoran... Bem... O melhor amigo nunca discutira consigo sobre seus interesses amorosos. Os assuntos que tinham eram variados, mas nunca fora esse. O mais próximo que tiveram de uma conversa desse tipo foi há anos atrás, na estação de esqui, quando Sakura mesmo o impedira de falar de quem gostava, vendo o constrangimento do garoto.

Então, porque sentia essa fisgada no estômago sempre que os via juntos? Por que sentia raiva pela empolgação de Tomoyo? Porque sentia inveja de Nazuki? Porque sentia ciúme de Syaoran? Ciúme? Se era ciúme, porque ele não era tão intenso por Yuzuma como era pelo chinês? Foi desperta de seus devaneios, que já lhe rendiam uma aguda dor de cabeça, por Tomoyo.

"Sakura, acho que está na hora." - Cutucou a prima, que parecia distraída, no mesmo momento em que Nazuki enlaçava Li pelo pescoço. _'Será que ela começou a perceber?'_

"Ah, sim! Que Carta mesmo?" - Foi quando viu Syaoran beijando Nazuki. _'Que dor é essa?'_ – "Ah, Glow!" - Libertou o poder da Carta, e logo em seguida pequenas luzes começaram a cair do céu, assim como uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto de Sakura. Não ficaria ali para ver aquilo. Fugiu correndo, deixando uma enigmática Tomoyo para trás.

Corria por entre as pessoas, em direção a saída do Templo, com o rosto lavado por lágrimas. Todos estavam se divertindo, ninguém prestava atenção nela. Era melhor assim, sem atenções. Atravessou a rua correndo, sem olhar para os lados e nem percebeu o semáforo aberto. Uma luz forte atravessou seu rosto, que a fez parar de chofre.

"Olhe por onde anda!" - Gritou o motorista do carro que quase a atropelara, buzinando freneticamente.

"Des... desculpe." - Respondeu com a voz engrolada pelo choro, saindo de frente do carro para a calçada, voltando a correr, dessa vez mais atentamente.

Chegou em casa e subiu as escadas sem anunciar sua chegada e nem dar atenção a Touya e Yukito. Entrou no quarto, deixando-se escorregar pela porta que fora fechada por um estrondo. _'Por que dói tanto?'_ Perguntou-se em pensamento, colocando as mãos sobre o peito, deixando mais lágrimas caírem.

"O que foi Sakura-chan? Não achou o doce que você queria no festival?" – Perguntou Kero inocentemente, já que foi desperto com a batida da porta.

Negou com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso, feliz pela preocupação do amiguinho. As lágrimas ainda caiam, e agradeceu mentalmente pela escuridão do quarto, que impediu Kero de notá-las.

"Não Kero-chan, não foi isso. Pode voltar a dormir. Ficarei bem." - Tentando disfarçar a voz embargada, o acalmou, embora não acreditasse na sinceridade de suas palavras.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sentiu Sakura sair correndo sem nem ao menos avisá-la. Quando ela finalmente perceberia?

Voltou a observar o casal a sua frente que haviam terminado o beijo pouco tempo depois que a carta The Glow foi usada. Pode ver Syaoran trocar poucas palavras com a garota, em seguida dar-lhe um beijo na fronte e passar andando de cabeça baixa na mesma direção que Sakura.

Esperou ele se afastar mais um pouco, saindo de trás da moita onde estava escondida, correndo em direção ao píer onde Nazuki estava sentada, observando a Lua brilhando de forma majestosa no céu daquela noite.

Desligou a filmadora, sentando-se ao lado da amiga que continuava olhando para o satélite da Terra. Suspirou pesadamente, atraindo a atenção dela.

"A Lua esta mesmo linda hoje." – Comentou tentando fazer com que a morena se sentisse confortável na sua presença depois do momento difícil que passara.

"O que você quer Tomoyo?"

"Oras, só conversar com você e esclarecer as coisas. Não quero que fique com raiva do Li sem saber ao menos o motivo dele deixá-la aqui."

"Oras, acho que isso ele deixou óbvio Tomoyo. Ele não gosta de mim." – O tom de voz da garota saiu amargo, ressentido.

"Nazuki, ele gosta sim de você. Não da mesma maneira que você acredita gostar dele, mas o Li vê em você uma grande amiga." – Consolou triste ao ver os olhos da garota encherem-se de lágrimas.

"Ele gosta de outra."

"Gosta sim..." – O silêncio pairou sobre elas. Só se ouvia as risadas ao longe e as águas do lago mexendo-se tranquilamente ao sabor da brisa. – "Mas entenda que ele também sofre por um amor não correspondido.".

"Como assim? De quem ele gosta?" – Perguntou, secando as lágrimas com as mãos e virando-se finalmente para ela.

"A garota que ele gosta não percebe esse sentimento que Syaoran-san carrega no coração, mesmo ele sendo a pessoa mais evidente que existe." – Completou rindo. – "Ele gosta de Sakura, que só enxerga-o como o melhor amigo. É uma longa história. Mas estou certa que você quer ouvi-la." – Completou antes que Nazuki retrucasse.

Contou sobre tudo. De como Li descobrira-se apaixonado por Sakura, de como ele sofreu durante o tempo que ela acreditava gostar de Yukito, das diversas vezes que ele tentou confessar seu amor, de como a consolou, de como ele ficou com medo de fazê-la sofrer, de como ele _ainda_ tinha esse medo, do porque ele voltara para o Japão, e tudo mais. Quando terminou, Nazuki já estava mais calma, e a observava atentamente.

"Pelo jeito, ele conta mesmo tudo a você... Agora, sinto-me mal por ter aceitado a ajuda de Sakura, sabendo agora que ele gosta dela. E também por tê-lo forçado a me beijar sendo que ele gosta de outra...".

"Nazuki, aí está seu erro. Ele não a beijou por que foi forçado. Ele sabia de tudo. Sabia do plano de Sakura, do que aconteceria nesse festival. Agora me explique, se ele sabia disso tudo, por que ele não recusou vir?" – Perguntou sorrindo.

"Sinceramente? Não faço a menor idéia Tomoyo. A única explicação plausível que me vem à cabeça é que ele estava me usando, mas isso seria sujo. E...".

"E você não acha que ele seria capaz disso. Está certa. Li nunca seria capaz disso. Ele sabe o quanto sofreu e tenho certeza que não deseja esse sofrimento a ninguém. Agora pergunto novamente. Você tem idéia do por que ele retribuiu seu beijo?" – Vendo que a garota continuava confusa, resolveu ajudá-la. – "Pense assim Nazuki, o que exatamente você sentiu quando o beijou?".

Abaixando a cabeça envergonhada, ela respondeu:

"Oras... Normal. Não foi nada de esplendoroso, nem cinematográfico. O máximo que senti foi o nervosismo. Nada do mundo parar, borboletas no estômago e tudo mais. Não passou de um beijo...".

"Exatamente, Nazuki." – Concordou feliz, batendo palmas levemente – "Não passou de um beijo. Agora, junte isso com o que ele lhe falou antes de partir." _'Se conheço bem o Li, ele falou exatamente o que imaginei que falaria. ' _

"Como você sabe o que ele falou?" – De olhos arregalados, Nazuki perguntou.

"Não sei o que ele falou, mas percebi que, antes dele voltar para casa, ele disse alguma coisa."

"Bem... Ele falou para eu repensar sobre o beijo e analisar meu coração por que: 'Você pode estar errada como um dia eu estive. ' Não entendi na hora, mas agora, finalmente compreendi o que sinto." – Disse fornecendo-lhe um maravilho sorriso, abraçando Tomoyo em seguida. – "Obrigada Tomoyo-chan. Obrigada por me ajudar a entender meu próprio coração.".

"Não me agradeça. Agradeça à Syaoran-san. A propósito... Ele comentou que se não fosse apaixonado por Sakura, seria sem sombras de dúvidas por você. Ele adorou os chocolates!" – Comentou Tomoyo, arrancando uma risada de Nazuki.

"Mas não fui eu quem os fez. E sim a própria Sakura."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A primavera, sua estação favorita, havia finalmente chego, mas mesmo com as belas cerejeiras floridas e o clima de felicidade palpável no ar, não tiravam a tristeza de seu semblante e coração.

Patinava em silêncio pelo mesmo percurso que passava desde a infância. Por um momento, parou em frente à Escola Primária, reacendendo sua memória, a lembrança de uma época calma apesar da captura e transformação das Cartas.

Ainda estava parada em frente ao portão, olhando para a escola que permanecia vazia, já que hoje saíra mais cedo de casa, pois era a responsável pela limpeza da classe daquele dia, junto a Syaoran.

Então, como em uma ilusão, a imagem deles dois, ali naquele mesmo pátio, capturando The Sand, originou-se diante de seus olhos.

Fechou-os, concentrando-se naquela lembrança, e pode perceber em como o garoto a protegia, defendia-a, abraçava-a...

'_Então por que ele beijou a Nazuki?!'_

"Sakura-san?!"

Levou um susto, despertando-a do transe. Virou-se para ver quem a chamava, dando de cara com Yuzuma Hoshiro, olhando-a preocupado. Sentiu-se corar.

"Você está se sentindo bem? Está vermelha... Febre?" – Perguntou o loiro, colocando uma das mãos em sua testa, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

"Nã...Não! Eu estou bem! Absolutamente bem! Melhor impossível!" – Respondeu, desviando das mãos dele, voltando a patinar em direção ao Colégio.

"Será que eu posso lhe acompanhar?" – Perguntou o zagueiro gritando, já que ela estava meio distante.

Parou, voltando a controlar o nervosismo enquanto Yuzuma vinha caminhando em sua direção.

"Claro!" – Respondeu sorrindo, vendo-o apressar o passo. Encantou-se pelo cabelo loiro que caíra sobre os olhos dele, devido à corrida a fim de alcançá-la. _'Até parece com os de Syaoran, só que são loiros. ' _Veio-lhe o pensamento involuntariamente, balançando a cabeça em seguida para afastá-lo. – "Uhm... Por que está indo para a escola há essa hora?" – Perguntou tentando iniciar algum assunto.

"Há essa hora, Sakura-san?" – Perguntou confuso. – "Como assim há essa hora? O sinal está para tocar!"

"Ai! Era para eu estar na classe antes mesmo da turma! Hoje eu que arrumaria a sala. Vamos, vamos!" – Falou agarrando a mão do loiro inconsciente, patinando apressada pelo pátio, não notando Syaoran que a observava pela janela da classe com Yuzuma.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nos últimos dias, mesmo que inconscientemente, acabou dando um gelo em Syaoran e Nazuki. Sabia muito bem que ambos não tinham culpa de nada, mas mesmo assim, não sabia ao certo, mas olhar para o rosto de Syaoran, encará-lo nos olhos, conversar com ele, ou até mesmo sentar à sua frente lhe parecera extremamente desconfortável.

Talvez por que agora, ela não via mais o chinês como via há alguns anos. Era completamente estranho saber que sua fase de_ 'garotas'_ havia chego, e talvez, por ela ser uma _garota_, esse desconforto era tão intenso.

No momento, o sinal anunciando o final da aula de Matemática acabava de tocar, e por um por um momento, sentiu falta da _liberdade_ que tinha com Syaoran, para perguntá-lo coisa ou outra da matéria que acabara de ser passada.

Foi para o lado de Tomoyo, que agora se sentava do outro lado da sala, a fim de acompanhá-la para o intervalo. Enquanto a amiga arrumava suas coisas, seu olhar começou a seguir o de Syaoran, e quando esse a encarou também, desviou depressa, envergonhada.

"Sakura-chan, por que não está falando direito com o Li-kun?" – Perguntou a atenta garota, que presenciara a cena há pouco.

"Como não estou falando direito?! Claro que estou falando direito, Tomoyo-chan."

"Percebi que anda meio abatida desde o Festival... Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Disse, caminhando-se para fora da sala.

"Nã...Não! Não aconteceu nada. Só ando... Meio preocupada com as provas. Isso, é isso. Preocupação com as provas." – Explicou tentando convencer a si mesma. O senso de atenção de Tomoyo, principalmente referente a ela, era mesmo incrível, e isso às vezes assustava Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, você sabe que não gosto de vê-la triste." – Revelou calmamente, olhando-lhe bondosamente.

"Eu vou ficar bem Tomoyo." – Agradeceu sorrindo-lhe de volta.

Logo depois de almoçar, pediu licença à amiga para dar uma volta, apreciar as cerejeiras que floriram durante o final de semana, talvez.

Estava distraída, observando o alto dos galhos, admirando um passarinho ou outro que construía seu ninho quando uma voz a chamou.

"Oh... Olá Nazuki."

A garota veio a sua direção caminhando de maneira decidida, os cabelos longos balançando as suas costas. Não fora só em Syaoran seu gelo, mas na morena também. Percebeu esta levemente irritada.

"Sakura-chan, precisamos conversar." – Anunciou, já deixando a entender que isso aconteceria naquele momento.

"Diga, Nazuki-chan." – Pediu calmamente.

"Sakura, por que está ignorando Syaoran tão descaradamente?" – Disse direta. – "Não me importo que não esteja realmente com vontade de falar comigo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas peço que seja compreensiva e veja o quanto ele está sofrendo."

Não respondeu. As palavras dançando em sua cabeça. Desde quando Nazuki o chamava pelo primeiro nome? _'Desde o beijo, oras. '_ Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a olhar para a garota a sua frente. O silêncio continuava, mas logo foi quebrado.

"Espero que pense no que eu disse. Syaoran é um grande amigo meu, não quero o ver triste, principalmente quando ele já me ajudou. Adeus." – Falou, afastando-se.

Seu amigo estava sofrendo pela sua indiferença? Como não percebera isso? Grande amiga ela era.

"Espere, Nazuki!" – Gritou, fazendo a morena virar-se para ela. Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – "Obrigada. Realmente... Obrigada." – Agradeceu, sorrindo-lhe, indicando que queria que a amizade continuasse.

"Não há de que, Sakura-chan. Afinal, não fiz nada de mais. Só espero que um dia compreenda seus sentimentos." _'Assim como eu fiz. '_ – E afastou-se rumo á escola, deixando Sakura sozinha novamente.

'_Agora eu sei... Talvez... Eu esteja... '_

"Preciso falar com Syaoran. Amanhã." – Decidiu-se, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Nazuki.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chutou com toda a sua força, acertando em cheio a trave da direita.

"Teria sido um belo chute, se você tivesse feito o gol, Li!" – Gritou Yuzuma, correndo até o goleiro, pedindo a bola. – "Okay rapazes, foi ótimo. Só que Tooru-san concentre-se mais no meio de campo, Takashi-san faça mais marcação, e Li... Volte para a Terra. Você anda meio desconcertado desde ontem. Beleza pessoal! Por hoje chega!"

Foi andando até o banco, bebendo um pouco de água, derramando o resto na cabeça. Estava um dia quente, afinal. Sentou-se no banco pesadamente, pensando nas palavras do capitão. Era verdade o que Yuzuma dissera. Andava meio distraído. Talvez fosse pelo gelo que estava levando de Sakura...

"Tenho certeza que você se sairia melhor se em vez de uma bola fosse uma espada, ou até mesmo Kero-chan implicando com você."

"Sa...Sakura?!" – Disse assustado, encontrando a amiga sentada ao seu lado no banco. – "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Pelo jeito você anda distraído mesmo, afinal nem minha presença percebeu." – Falou sorrindo-lhe. – "O meu ensaio acabou há algum tempo, e pensei em vir aqui, ver como anda meu melhor amigo. Fiz mal?"

"Nã... Não!" – Fez menção de pegar a toalha, a fim de secar o rosto, mas Sakura foi mais rápida, ficando a sua frente e secando-o por si. – "O que você pensa que está fazendo?" – Perguntou com a voz abafada, devido à toalha sobre a boca, já que Sakura ainda secava seu rosto.

"Syao-kun... Desculpe-me por evitá-lo todos esses dias." – Dizia enquanto agora secava seus cabelos.

"Não foi nada, Ying Fa. Sério, eu..." – Mas ela não o deixou continuar, pendurando a toalha em seu pescoço e o puxando em sua direção, quase colando os rostos.

"Sim, Syaoran, Foi alguma coisa. Eu na verdade... Fiquei com ciúmes de você e da Nazuki-san." – Ela disse, não percebendo os olhos arregalados do chinês pela surpresa; nem ele com a respiração acelerada, suando frio, e levemente vermelho pela proximidade. – "Fiquei com medo de perder meu melhor amigo."

"Na verdade Sakura, eu..."

"Desculpe, mas Sakura-san, mas eu poderia falar com você em particular?" – Interrompeu Yuzuma, já de banho tomado e uniforme limpo. Nunca Syaoran quis tanto acertar um belo soco na cara de alguém.

"Claro, Hoshiro-senpai. Mas confesso que tudo que queira falar comigo pode ser dito na frente de Syaoran. Certo, Syao-kun?" – Perguntou, dirigindo-se a ele.

"Sinto muito Sakura, mas tenho que ir ao vestiário. Conversamos depois." – Explicou meio abalado. – "Capitão." – Agarrou sua garrafinha e retirou a toalha do pescoço, deixando-os sozinhos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sabe... Venho tentado falar com você há algum tempo." – Começou ele, caminhando pelo pátio.

"E sobre o que seria?" – Perguntou, juntando-se ao loiro.

"Sakura-san... Acho você uma garota incrível, linda e bondosa." – Começou sorrindo sinceramente, segurando-a pelas mãos.

"Também acho o mesmo de você, Hoshiro-senpai. É muito bonito, bonzinho e joga futebol muito bem." – Retrucou, em sua costumeira inocência, sorrindo alegremente.

"Então, Sakura-san. Eu refleti sobre os meus sentimentos e... Sinto muito, mas não posso retribuí-los, gostando de outra. A verdade é que me sinto honrado por uma pessoa como você nutrir esses sentimentos por mim, e eu agora, sendo um crápula, dizendo-lhe isso dessa maneira. Por favor, não fique chateada." – Disse ele, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro, de maneira amigável.

Sentiu-se terrível. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que nenhum garoto gostava dela, retribuía seus sentimentos? Por que aquela cena de rejeição se parecia tanto com a de Yukito, anos atrás? E por que ela estava sorrindo compreensiva, quando estava destruída por dentro?

"Não se preocupe, Hoshiro-senpai." – Disse afastando-se, virando de costas, para ele não poder notar seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. – "Eu só... Preciso de um tempo, certo?"

"Sakura-san! Olhe... Espero que depois disso, ainda possamos ser amigos."

"Claro, Hoshiro-senpai." – Virou-se para ele novamente, forçando mais um sorriso. – "Até." – Disse se despedindo correndo.

Continuou com sua fuga, como em uma alusão para correr de seus problemas_. 'Afinal, isto está virando rotina. '_ Pensando nisso, pôs-se a caminhar.

Jogando em um dos bancos de pedra do parque do Rei Pingüim, voltou a pensar em como seus sentimentos nunca eram retribuídos. Era alguma coisa na sua aparência? Na sua personalidade, talvez? Novamente, a sua confissão para Yukito invadiu-lhe os pensamentos. Confessara seu amor, e ele lhe fora negado. Era certo que depois, com a ajuda inconsciente de Syaoran, pode analisar seus sentimentos e descobrir-se não apaixonada de verdade. Yukito era o protótipo de irmão, um verdadeiro príncipe encantado. Não o príncipe que é o amor de sua vida, mas o príncipe que a ajudava com a lição de casa, defendia dos outros e brincava com ela. O Príncipe-irmão encantado. Talvez pela aparência, talvez pela bondade. Ainda se perguntava como pudera confundir os dois sentimentos. Era certo que fora muito ingênua, e continuava a ser, por novamente enganar seu coração.

Yuzuma Hoshiro era o tipo de garoto que a maioria das meninas se via apaixonada. Alto, loiro, bonito e capitão do time de futebol da escola. Ela, Kinomoto Sakura, também líder de torcida, caíra em outro conto de fadas, o conto de fadas com estereótipo americano. A bela líder de torcida, namorada do galante capitão do time de futebol.

Suspirou. Sua vida era um verdadeiro conto de fadas desde os dez anos, quando abrira o livro das extintas Clow Cards. Aventuras na calada da noite, monstros e criaturas a serem derrotadas, poderes mágicos. Talvez, sua imaginação sugerira que só o que faltava era um verdadeiro príncipe, e ele foi criado como Yukito, depois como Yuzuma.

Mas, era agora à hora de acordar. As Clow Cards foram transformadas, não existiam mais 'vilões', os poderes continuavam lá, mas agora quase nunca usados. Completaria dezessete anos em alguns dias Tinha que se concentrar na realidade agora. Nos estudos. Em uma boa universidade. Em uma boa carreira. Em um bom futuro. As Sakura Cards não garantiriam tudo isso para si. Caso houvesse alguma coisa, usaria suas cartas para o bem, não para proveito próprio. Se 'número um' apareceria com o tempo, e na hora que teria que aparecer. Isso podia acontecer em alguns anos, alguns meses, alguns dias ou até mesmo agora, á caminho de sua casa. Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Á quilômetros de distância, em outro continente, como podia estar bem ali, perto de si, na própria Tomoeda.

Quando terminara de transformar as cartas, adquirida poder suficiente, segundo Eriol, para visualizar seu futuro como o dos outros. Mas não queria aquilo. O futuro era uma surpresa para todos, por que não seria para ela? Esperaria pacientemente. Seria mais atenta, talvez. Só sabia que não enganaria seu coração novamente, e a próxima escolha, seria a certa.

Levantou-se, enxugando as lágrimas que agora não escorriam mais e seguiu para casa. Não queria ninguém preocupado e tratou de agir normalmente. Esclarecer seus sentimentos fora a melhor coisa que havia feito, e no fundo, não sentia mais raiva ou rancor por Hoshiro. Ele era um bom rapaz e merecia a felicidade, assim como ela.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estava na frente do espelho, terminando de arrumar os cabelos. Os deixaria soltos, somente com uma presilha de strass em formato de flor de cerejeira prendendo a franja.

Alisou novamente a saia, procurando livrar-se das dobras invisíveis, quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Eu atendo!" – Gritou, descendo as escadas o mais rápido que sua sandália deixava. – "Seja bem-vinda, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Obrigada, Sakura-chan. Olhe seu presente, espero que goste. Você está linda! Deixe-me filmá-la!" – Falou a prima gravando uma Sakura completamente encabulada incessantemente.

"Obrigada! To...Tomoyo-chan! Vamos, pare com isso. Venha, vamos subir por enquanto." – Falou, puxando-a com uma das mãos rumo às escadas.

"Tomoyo. Que bom que veio." – Cumprimentou Fujitaka, sorrindo calmamente para a filha de Sonomi. – "Sua mãe encontra-se bem?"

"Obrigada por me convidar. Sim, ela está em Tokyo no momento, tratando que assuntos da Empresa. Ela mandou cumprimentos ao senhor e mil felicidades a Sakura-chan." – Disse, dirigindo-se por último a garota.

"Pois diga lhe muito obrigada, e o mesmo a ela. Com sua licença papai, vamos Tomoyo."

Entraram no quarto, encontrando Kero jogando vídeo game enquanto comia um grande pedaço de torta de morango.

"Kerberus! Essa torta era para ser servida somente quando os convidados chegassem!" – Exclamou Sakura furiosa, não percebendo a morena filmando-a novamente.

"Oras, Sakura-chan, foi seu pai mesmo que o cortou para mim e eu sou o convidado de honra desta noite. Olá, Tomoyo-chan." – Disse com a boca cheia, ainda entretido com seu jogo.

"Boa noite, Kero-chan." – Naquele momento, Sakura abria seu presente. Uma mala de viagens preta com estrelinhas na cor azul royal. Sakura rapidamente começou a curvar-se inúmeras vezes, falando 'Obrigada, Tomoyo-chan. Eu adorei!'. Aquilo arrancou risadas de Tomoyo, que ainda filmava a cena. – "Por nada, Sakura-chan."

Naquela noite, seria realizada uma pequena festinha em comemoração aos dezessete anos de Sakura. Não seria uma festa grande, apenas uma pequena reunião, contando com as pessoas mais próximas de si.

"Sua roupa está linda, Sakura-chan. Foi realmente uma pena você não me deixar preparar uma especialmente para essa noite." – Disse Tomoyo dramática.

"Realmente gostou? Obrigada. Foi papai que me deu, não é linda?" – Comentou, rodopiando no lugar. Usava uma saia preta, que combinava perfeitamente com as sandálias também pretas. A blusa era cor de rosa, no estilo chinês. Parou de rodopiar ao sentir mais uma presença. – "Yukito e meu irmão chegaram. Vamos."

"Espere Sakura!" – Pediu Tomoyo, descendo atrás da prima.

"Hei! Vão me deixar aqui mesmo?" – Disse Kero para o quarto já vazio.

Quase todos já estavam lá, deliciando-se com os pratos de Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Touya sentado ao lado do pai, bebendo um refrigerante, conversava sobre a faculdade. Yukito, Nazuki e Sakura conversavam sobre banalidades, com Tomoyo que algumas vezes juntava-se a conversa enquanto regulava sua filmadora.

Foi então que, anunciou Sakura, levantando-se rapidamente do sofá.

"Syaoran chegou!" – E a campainha tocou logo em seguida, fazendo-a correr para atender a porta. Touya só emburrou a cara, recebendo um olhar de censura de Yukito.

Abriu a porta, dando de cara com o amigo, que a olhava encabulado.

"Fe...Feliz Aniversário, Ying Fa." – Disse entregando o presente, o mesmo que o fizera ficar horas na Twin Bells, procurando algo que lhe chamasse a atenção e merecesse ser um presente para Sakura.

"Arigato, Syao-kun." – Agradeceu, sorrindo. – "Venha, entre. Vou levar o presente lá para cima." – Disse, já subindo as escadas.

No quarto, deparou-se com Kero ainda jogando em seu vídeo game. Suspirou, andando até a televisão e colocando uma das mãos sobre ela, notando-a quente.

"Uma semana sem vídeo game, Kerberus." – E com isso, puxou o fio da tomada.

"Mas por que, Sakura-chan?" – Perguntou seu Guardião Solar, com os olhos lacrimejantes pelo choro fingido.

"Porque sim. Agora vá com cuidado até a cozinha e pegue um pedaço de torta para você. Mas não deixe que _ninguém_ o veja!" – Explicou, frisando o ninguém.

Não se passaram segundos e Kerberus voou escada a baixo, em direção á cozinha.

Soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz pela pressa dele. Voltou-se para o presente em suas mãos.

"A sim, o presente de Syaoran-kun." – Foi até a cama, colocando o presente sobre ela e ajoelhando-se em sua frente, abrindo a embalagem com cuidado.

Era um porta-retratos de vidro, com uma flor de cerejeira gravada em areia no canto esquerdo. Ele já acompanhava uma bela foto dos dois juntos, tirada por Tomoyo há alguns dias, durante um passeio entre amigos.

Nela, os dois estavam sentados em uma toalha quadriculada vermelha, em um piquenique. Sakura falava alguma coisa alegremente, segurando uma maçã vermelha em uma das mãos, enquanto Syaoran a ouvia serenamente, deitado de lado, com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos.

Ainda sorrindo pelo belo presente, encontrou junto da embalagem um cartão com ursinhos de pelúcia na frente.

"_Feliz aniversário, Ying Fa._

_Bem, espero que goste desse humilde presente. Confesso que não sabia o que lhe dar, e tive uma grande ajuda de Tomoyo, por me ceder essa foto. Lembra-se dela? Aquele dia, em que fizemos um piquenique no Parque do Rei Pingüim. Você está linda nessa foto._

_Bem, só me resta lhe desejar feliz aniversário novamente, e que continue sendo a pessoa maravilhosa que és._

_De seu eterno amigo,_

_Li Xiao-Lang"_

Ficou emocionada com as palavras de Syaoran. Essa era, com toda a certeza, uma das grandes provas da mudança sofrida por ele. Sorrindo exultante, guardou o cartão debaixo o livro das Cartas Sakura e colocou o porta-retratos ao lado da boneca feita por Tomoyo anos atrás.

Afastou-se para observar os dois presentes lado a lado. Eram ambos muito especiais para si, já que haviam vindo de duas pessoas também muito especiais. Deu as costas ao quarto, voltando para a pequena comemoração lá embaixo.

Logo, grande parte do resto dos convidados já havia chego. Entre eles estavam suas queridas amigas, Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika, e Yanagisawa Naoko. Infelizmente, Chirahu e Rika haviam ficado em outra classe nos últimos dois anos, mas mesmo assim continuavam muito amigas. Yamazaki Takashi também estava lá, e já conversava alegremente com Tomoyo, provavelmente tentando inutilmente enganá-la. Mesmo após ficar alguns meses sem contar mentiras, devido à partida de Eriol, Takashi recomeçara assim que o inglês fora visitá-los, agora sem mais parar, o que deixava sua namorada, Chiharu, completamente inconformada. Yuzuma Hoshiro também havia sido convidado. Sakura não guardava nenhum tipo de ressentimento por ele, e o considerava um grande amigo. No momento, ele conversava com Touya, e os dois pareciam dar-se muito bem. Pelo que descobrira, Hoshiro também tinha uma irmã mais nova.

"Provavelmente estão trocando confidencias sobre como perturbar a irmãzinha." – Comentou uma voz ao seu lado, fazendo-a levar um susto. – "Assustei você, Ying Fa?" – Perguntou Syaoran, risonho.

"Claro que sim! Não faça mais isso Syaoran!" – Retrucou em tom de brincadeira. Pode ver o amigo voltar sua atenção para o resto dos convidados, sorrindo para o nada. _'O sorriso de Syaoran-kun é mesmo lindo.'_ – "E não fale assim de Touya e Hoshiro."

"Desculpe, querida aniversariante, por falar mal de seu convidado de honra." – Falou o chinês, com notável sarcasmo na voz, agora sem sorrir mais. Sakura percebeu o que fizera. _'Syaoran nunca se deu bem de verdade com Hoshiro.'_

"Uhm... Bem. Obrigada pelo presente, Syaoran-kun. Eu adorei." – Agradeceu, fazendo uma leve reverencia, tentando apaziguar a besteira que fizera á pouco. O sorriso de Syaoran voltara um pouco contido, mas voltara.

"Nada que seja merecedor de você, Ying Fa. E não me agradeça. Foi Tomoyo a responsável pela foto."

"Oras, mas foi _você_ que pensou no resto. Aceite que fez alguma coisa simples, mas que me deixou feliz, de maneira mais fácil, Syaoran. Fará bem á você." – Explicou sorrindo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele. Só não percebeu o calafrio que atingira o chinês.

"Sakura, eu tenho que..."

"Aqui está, minha filha, o suco que você pediu." – Interrompeu Fujitaka, entregando a Sakura um suco que parecia ser de uva.

"Mas papai, não pedi suco nenhum." – Disse, mesmo assim aceitando-o.

"Não pediu?" – Perguntou seu pai, intrigado. – "Devo ter me enganado, então. Jurava ter ouvido Touya falando que o suco era para você. Mas sabe como é, a música alta." – Explicou sorrindo para Syaoran que sorriu-lhe de volta.

"Aceita ajuda, Fujitaka-sensei?" – Perguntou o rapaz.

"Oras, Syaoran. Não seja tão formal comigo. Já falei que não precisa disso." – Abriu o sorriso. – "Não, não é preciso. Por favor, divirtam-se." – E saiu, voltando para a cozinha.

O resto da noite passara de maneira muito agradável, apesar de ter a leve impressão de Touya sempre estar por perto quando conversava com Syaoran.

Pode perceber que Hoshiro não desgrudava os olhos de Nazuki, e na hora de ir embora, oferecera-se para acompanhá-la até em casa, o que não foi recusado. Provavelmente, era Nazuki a garota que ele lhe falara naquele dia.

"Sakura-chan, minha motorista acabou de chegar." – Disse Tomoyo, andando até ela, que estava sentada no sofá, já descalça. Seu pai lavava a louça com a ajuda de Syaoran, que se oferecera em ajudá-lo, tanto que Fujitaka achou que seria mais fácil aceitar do que deixar o garoto rouco de tanto insistir. Touya e Yukito cuidavam do lado de fora, e Sakura pediu que deixassem o lado de dentro por sua conta, o que foi avidamente negado pelos quatro homens. – "Já me despedi de seu pai e Syaoran-kun, só falta você."

"Ah, já vai Tomoyo? Tem certeza que não aceita dormir aqui?" – Pode ouvir em seguida uma leve gargalhada de seu pai. – "É incrível como papai e Syaoran dão-se bem, não é Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sim, é verdade. Mas, ambos têm a arqueologia como paixão. Assunto com certeza não lhes falta." – Sorriu para a prima. _'Sakura, como você não percebe?'_ – "Bem, vou indo. Boa Noite, Sakura-chan."

"Boa Noite, Tomoyo-chan. Até amanhã." – Levou a prima até a porta, vendo-a entrar em uma bela limusine preta, a acenar-lhe da janela. Voltou para a sala, e estava para recolher alguns copos quando ouviu um pigarro atrás de si.

"Se eu fosse a senhorita, não ousaria arrumar essa sala. Hoje é _seu_ aniversário, o que significa que _não_ deve fazer nada. Quietinha e sentada." – Era Syaoran, que viera da cozinha, pegar os benditos copos. Usava o avental que seu irmão costumava usar. Era uma cena no mínimo... Diferente. – "O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim?" – Ouviu-o perguntar, curioso.

"Nada, só que é... _estranho_ ver você assim." – Disse sorrindo, deixando Syaoran levemente corado.

"Eu... Eh... Vou levar esses copos." – E seguiu para a cozinha novamente. Rindo, Sakura sentou-se novamente no sofá. Rapidamente, acabou dormindo, ainda com a imagem do melhor amigo de avental na cabeça, não o vendo ir embora, ou mesmo Touya a carregando para o quarto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dentro de dez minutos entrava no prédio. Cumprimentou o porteiro com um aceno da cabeça. Parou no hall do elevador e percebeu que este estava no último andar. Nem parou para pensar, correu para as escadarias. Não podia ficar parado. Se ficasse parado, pensaria no fracasso desta noite. _'Droga! Já lembrei!'_ Acelerou o passo subindo de três em três degraus.

Adentrou no apartamento em silêncio, apesar de estar gritando por dentro. Trancou a porta e verificou a cozinha. Vazia. Wei já devia estar dormindo. Foi para seu quarto, retirando o casaco e o pendurando no cabide. Seguiu para a porta anexa onde ficava o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido. Com a toalha felpuda presa a cintura, foi em direção a pia. Tomou um susto ao olhar-se no espelho

Apesar das feições mais velhas, os olhos estavam iguais aos de anos trás, quando era um garotinho vindo de Hong Kong. Frios, calculistas e sem vida. Opacos. Mortos. Era como ele estava se sentindo agora. Morto. _'Uma vida sem amor não é vida. ' _Lembrou-se da frase, a qual a leve dor de cabeça o impedia de lembrar-se do autor.

Já trocado, deitou-se na cama, agora se deixando pensar na noite. Soltou algo parecendo um rosnado de um lobo feroz, e logo em seguida passou as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos, agarrando-os, como um tique-nervoso.

'_Estive _tão_ perto... '_

Não iria conseguir relaxar deitado. Levantou-se da cama com um salto, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Questionou-se ir à sacada, observar o céu, mas lembrou que era noite de Lua Cheia, o que o fez se recordar da explicação de Yue, envolvendo a Lua, seu poder místico de atração e o amor. Desistiu. Precisava esquecer. Nunca cogitara tal possibilidade, mas estava disposto a esquecer Kinomoto Sakura, pelo resto da noite.

'_Talvez treinar... '_

Transformou a esfera negra em sua fiel espada. Tentou simples movimentos, mas lembrou-se, com o coração apertado, que fora com parecidos que ajudou Sakura com as Cartas Clow, anos atrás.

Soltou um palavrão baixinho e largou a espada sobre a cama, que imediatamente voltou para a forma da esfera.

Precisava esquecê-la. Precisava esquecer-se da dor... Dor! Uma dor mais intensa o faria esquecer-se da outra. Olhou de soslaio para o guarda-roupa. Se _essa_ era a única solução...

Wei acordou com um forte estrondo. Uma batida. O Jovem Syaoran! Levantou-se apressado, colocando os óculos e o robe, calçando as pantufas, Correu para a sala. Silenciosa. Então ouviu água correndo. Dirigiu-se ao quarto do Jovem Mestre. Ao passar pela frente do guarda-roupa em direção ao banheiro, viu um grande buraco na porta do móvel. Ainda confuso bateu na porta do banheiro anexo.

"Entre." – Disse o rapaz de dentro do banheiro quase inaudível. Entrou no cômodo.

A cena que viu foi surpreendentemente estranha. O Herdeiro dos Li, com a mão direita sob uma corrente de água, levemente vermelha. Roxo e vermelho predominavam a mão de seu Jovem Mestre. _'Pelo jeito, ele não conseguiu. '_ Imaginou chateado, percebendo Syaoran não encará-lo nos olhos. Soltou um suspiro longo e foi buscar gelo e bandagens.

Madeira e pele se chocando com força. Segurou um grito. Viu o estrago que fizera na porta do guarda-roupa.

"Foi um bom soco de direita." – Comentou pra si mesmo. Observou a mão. Vermelho e um leve arroxeando já a predominavam. Tentou mexe-la. Fez uma careta por causa da dor. – "Ótimo. Quebrada!" – Uma gota de sangue caiu no chão, da mão rasgada.

Foi ao banheiro, levando a mão incapacitada para debaixo da corrente de água na pia. Começo a cuidar do ferimento. Continuava sangrando, precisaria de um curativo. Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por uma batida na porta.

"Entre." – Murmurou e pela porta entrou um Wei preocupado. Recusou-se a olhá-lo nos olhos. Segundos de tensão se seguiram. A água fria continua passando suavemente pela mão machucada. Viu o mordomo se afastar soltando um suspiro, provavelmente para buscar bandagens.

Meia hora depois, finalmente deitado em sua cama, estava Li Syaoran, com mão direita enfaixada e uma promessa de ir a hospital no dia seguinte ver o ferimento.

Virou-se para o lado, um ângulo que curiosamente podia observar a Lua e as estrelas. Suspirou. De nada adiantara. Não conseguiu esquecer-se dela nem por uma noite. A dor fora em vão. Sakura sempre estaria consigo em pensamentos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A noite se foi e a manhã chegou.

Acordou com a luz do Sol batendo em seu rosto. Sentou-se na cama para se espreguiçar, fechando as mãos no movimento, porém uma dor intensa o impediu de continuar.

'_A mão machucada!'_. Foi seu primeiro pensamento coerente. Rapidamente as lembranças retornaram a sua memória. Tentando se distrair, voltou a olhar para a mão. A gaze não dera conta do ferimento, já que estava completamente suja de sangue. Levaria alguns pontos e com certeza, havia quebrado alguns dedos, pensou analisando a mão que tinha três de seus dedos roxos e inchados e um grande corte, este provocado pelos detalhes da porta do guarda-roupa. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho, não sem antes conferir seu estado. Enormes olheiras circundavam seus olhos, claros sinais de uma noite mal dormida.

"Espero que com o banho, essa aparência melhore." – Murmurou para si mesmo. Andava conversando consigo mesmo, isso há alguns anos lhe preocupariam, mas agora não via todo um mal nisso. Ele entendia bem a si próprio, o que achava ótimo, afinal milhares de pessoas tentavam se entender, e ele era capaz disso. No começo, achou conversar consigo mesmo complicado, mas agora o mono-diálogo era completamente normal.

De banho tomado, e com o uniforme do Colégio Seijou, pegou sua mochila, jogando-a sobre os ombros largos. Estava pronto para sair do quarto quando viu sobre sua escrivaninha a esfera negra que era sua espada. Quase a esquecera. Colocou no bolso e rumou para a cozinha, onde encontrou um belo café já postado na mesa.

"Bom dia, Wei." – Ainda não o encarava nos olhos. Não agüentaria ver o olhar de pena e decepção nos olhos de seu quase pai e mais antigo amigo.

"Bom dia, Jovem Li. Seu desjejum está pronto. Fico feliz que não tenha treinado hoje, o senhor não está em condições de se exercitar com a mão assim." – Olhou para _seu_ menino e percebeu as bandagens já trocadas. Franziu o cenho, perguntado sério, um tom de voz quase nunca usado. – "Syaoran-sama, por que não me chamou para trocar o curativo?".

Um silêncio estranho percorreu o cômodo, só quebrado por Syaoran que engolira finalmente o que estava em sua boca, o impedido de se explicar.

"O senhor estava ocupado, e eu consigo trocá-lo sozinho. Não quis incomodá-lo." – O mordomo fez parecer que ia interrompê-lo, mas emendou rápido, não dando lhe chance. – "E não se preocupe. Agora, antes da aula, como ainda é cedo, passarei no Hospital para dar um olhada nessa mão. Com sua licença." – Levantou-se indo para o banheiro escovar os dentes. Quando voltou a cozinha, encontrou Wei lavando a louça do café da manhã.

"Já vou, Wei. Até a tarde."

"Boa aula, Jovem Syaoran."

"_Hai!_" – A porta fechou-se com uma leve batida. Guardou o último prato no armário, retirando o avental e secando as mãos nele. Seguiu para a sala, onde acendeu um incenso, colocando-o ao lado da imagem de Buda. Fez uma pequena prece.

"Que meu menino consiga se declarar á Senhorita Sakura. Abra os olhos daqueles dois. O amor faz com que soframos tanto por dentro, quanto por fora.".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mais uma manhã agitada no Colégio Seijou. A sala do 13B esperava por seu professor como todos os dias. Garotas e garotos conversavam animadamente, entre esses jovens, Kinomoto Sakura.

A porta abriu-se e alguns alunos olharam-na assustados, imaginando por ali entrar o professor. Tal foi á surpresa a sim Syaoran passar pela porta.

"Nossa! Mas ele quase nunca chega atrasado!" – Comentou uma garota com a colega.

"Simplesmente tive que passar no hospital, Maaya-san." – Respondeu o comentário, sorrindo em direção a garota que enrubesceu dos pés a cabeça.

Foi em direção a seu lugar, sendo barrado por Sakura.

"Syao-kun? Por que chegou atrasado?" – Perguntou preocupada, agarrando-lhe pela mão engessada, arrancando uma careta do chinês.

"Cuidado Sakura!" – Falou alto, fazendo a amiga largar-lhe a mão tanto pelo susto de estar engessada, tanto pelo tom de voz do garoto.

"O que você fez com os dedos?" – Perguntou chocada ao notar o dedo médio e o anelar do amigo imobilizado.

"Quebrei." – Disse simplesmente.

"Mas como? Ontem na festa estava tudo bem com você..." – Devolveu assustada pelo tom de voz indiferente.

"Tive uns problemas pessoais...".

"Problemas? Que tipo de problemas para você quebrar os dedos?" – O que seu amigo havia aprontado?

"Problemas pessoais, Sakura! O que não pede a sua intromissão!" – Gritou exasperado, atraindo olhares de surpresa da classe. Agora, além de chegar atrasado, Li brigava com Sakura?

"Tudo bem, Li. Não vou me intrometer mais. Peço desculpas por me preocupar com você." – Retrucou uma chateada Sakura, sentando-se em seu lugar sem mais encarar Syaoran.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estava sentado em um grande galho de uma árvore do pátio. Observava atentamente o chafariz ali perto. A água contínua caia com suavidade da boca do peixe, criando um som reconfortante, corrente de água. Oito peixinhos simpáticos esculpidos em pedra soltavam água para dentro da bacia.

Por que sentia um leve remorso ao lembrar-se de como tratou a japonesa que habitava sua mente? Fora estúpido, grosseiro. Sabia que ela se preocupava com ele, mas não podia descontar a frustração de sua tentativa de confissão nela. A culpa toda era daquele irmão. Isso! Kinomoto Touya era o responsável por tratar sua Ying Fa daquele jeito.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa para se redimir...

"Que tal pedir desculpas?" – A voz vinda do nada o assustou, já que estava distraído. Olhou para baixo, encontrando uma Tomoyo que continha o riso pelo seu _'quase-tombo'_.

"Não me assuste assim Daidouiji. Eu poderia estar armado!"

"Mas não estava." – Retrucou meigamente. O chinês a fim de assustá-la, saltou agilmente em direção ao chão, parando em frente á garota. Ela nem se querer se mexeu. Bufou indignado, dando voltas em torno dela e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, em seu _adorável_ e _inconsciente_ tique-nervoso.

"Não adianta Li. Não me assusto com seus movimentos bruscos, como a _Sakura_." – Falou o nome da amiga devagar, deliciando-se ao ver o garoto parar de dar voltas e, de costas para ela, apreciar o céu nublado. – "Você devia pedir desculpas a ela Syaoran, ela está magoada.".

Nada respondeu. Voltou a fitar o chafariz de pedra. Pedra. Duras feito pedra foram suas palavras dirigidas à Sakura. Há alguns anos atrás, nunca pediria desculpas, seu orgulho falaria mais alto, o impedindo de ver o sofrimento daqueles que feria com suas cruéis e felinas palavras. Lembrava-se exatamente do que falara a garota, depois de capturarem a Carta Thunder. Sabia que a machucara chamando-a de fraca, coisa que ela não era, mas precisava descontar em alguém sua raiva por não ser o escolhido de Clow, e o escolhido, na verdade ser _a escolhida_. Aquilo ferira seu ego.

"Sabe Tomoyo..." – Começou ainda observando o chafariz, de costas para a garota, mas sabia que ela lhe escutava. – "Tenho consciência, de que há alguns anos atrás, quando ainda brigávamos pela posse das Cartas Clow, feri muitas vezes a Sakura. Naquele tempo, não admitiria nem sob tortura, mas aquilo me magoava também. Mas hoje, vejo que aquilo foi bom, afinal as duras e falsas acusações a instigaram a se tornar mais forte. Disso não me arrependo." – Sorriu para o nada, voltando-se para Tomoyo que o fitava gentilmente.

"Confesso que tinha vontade de estrangulá-lo quando fazia isso. Aquela pose esnobe e orgulhosa era uma das coisas que mais me irritavam em você." – Comentou cruzando os braços – "Agradeço aos céus que você tenha mudado, era insuportável.".

O sorriso dele, antes alegre, virou melancólico.

"Você não deve agradecer aos céus, e sim a Sakura. Ela sim me fez mudar." – Virou de costas novamente, voltando a observar o céu que agora tinha poucas nuvens. – "Ela me mostrou como fazer amigos, como compreender, como ter fé, como amar..." – Voltou a falar, um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. – "Antes eu só pensava em _mim_, no _meu_ treinamento, na _minha_ magia, na _minha_ imagem..." – Não sabia, mas a morena o ouvia claramente, com lágrimas nos olhos. Um raio de Sol atravessou uma densa nuvem, refletindo-se em seu rosto. O chinês suspirou e fechou os olhos sentindo o calor aconchegante que emanava do fecho de luz. – "Ela é o raio de luz que brilha na minha escuridão. A luz da minha vida.".

"Então Syaoran, se ela é tudo isso para você, peça desculpas. Sakura lhe perdoará e terá um lindo sorriso para você junto do perdão." – Havia se aproximado do amigo, colocando suas mãos envoltas da engessada dele, o olhando nos olhos, não se importando com as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu alvo rosto.

"Sim. Farei isso." – A abraçou fortemente, o qual o gesto foi retribuído pela japonesa surpresa pela atitude. – "Obrigado Tomoyo-san. Não sei o que faria sem sua ajuda." – Sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, soltando-a e em seguida correndo para dentro do prédio que tocava o sinal, indicando o fim do intervalo.

A garota continuou lá, olhando para a direção que ele se afastara. Limpou as lágrimas com as palmas das pequeninas mãos, levando-as ao peito em seguida.

"Você é a luz da minha vida também, Eriol. E a distância não nos separará. E só espero que Sakura enxergue o que sente logo." – Sussurrou para si mesma, de olhos fechados, começando a pensar no namorado inglês.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O sinal tocava anunciando mais um final de aula. Alunos saiam apressados das salas de aula, cada um com um motivo. Ela também tinha o dela.

Despediu-se de todos, não lhes dando tanta atenção como de costume, caminhando apressada pelo pátio cheio de alunos.

Já atravessava o portão quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço. Reconhecia aquele toque. Gelou.

"Nós podemos conversar?" – Virou-se para o garoto, deparando-se com os olhos ambarinos brilhando esperançosos.

Controlou o orgulho e a vontade de mandá-lo de volta para a China.

"Diga Li. Espero que seja rápido. Tenho que fazer o jantar desta noite ainda." – Comentou fria, cruzando os braços, em uma atitude nada parecida com a sua, esperando o chinês falar alguma coisa.

"Será que podemos fazer isso no Parque do Rei Pingüim? Aqui está meio cheio... As pessoas estão olhando para nós..." – Explicou olhando para os lados, vendo as rodinhas de pessoas que observavam curiosas a conversa dos dois.

Não respondeu, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo em direção ao simpático parque.

Caminhavam em silêncio, mas esse era diferente dos outros. O silêncio entre eles, antes era calmo, cúmplice. Agora, estava constrangedor. _'Isso está me sufocando!'. _Pensou angustiada. Agradeceu aos céus terem chegado ao parque.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos de pedra, ato não imitado pelo chinês, que pelo andar estranho, ela percebeu estar nervoso.

Abriu a boca para começar a falar, quebrar o gelo, talvez, quando o chinês parou de andar subitamente, se ajoelhou a sua frente, agarrando-lhe umas das mãos, e dizendo com a cabeça baixa.

"Perdoe-me Sakura. Não devia ter sido estúpido com você. Estava de cabeça quente, e descontei minha raiva em cima de alguém. Infelizmente, esse alguém, você. Por favor, me perdoe." – O garoto já parecia meio desesperado, os olhos brilhavam ansiosos pelo seu perdão. Sentiu um calafrio ao observar as mãos poderosas envolta da sua pequena e frágil. O gesso começava a machucá-la pela força que ele apertava-lhe a mão. Mas não reclamou. Era reconfortante sentir as mãos do amigo junto as suas.

"Claro que perdôo Syaoran." – Sorriu calmamente – "Eu que não devia ter me intrometido na sua vida." – Continuou, ajoelhando-se também, o abraçando fortemente, não vendo esse fechar os olhos ao sentir o perfume de seus cabelos.

"Eu é que não mereço sua amizade, Sakura. Não mereço você. Você é boa demais para mim..." – Retrucou com a voz mole pelo cheiro de flores de _sakura_ que o anestesiavam.

"Não diga uma coisa dessas! Você merece muito mais." – Abriu os olhos, espantado ao notar o corpo dela afastado do seu, deparando-se com os belos olhos esmeralda e dois dedos pousando em sua boca suavemente, o impedindo de falar alguma coisa, tanto pela proximidade com que se encaravam, tanto pelos dedos segurando-lhe os lábios. Viu-a sorrir carinhosa. – "Você é o meu melhor amigo, Syaoran-kun. Meu _sempre_ eterno amigo.".

Abraçou-a com força, sendo retribuído. Era isso o que significava pra ela. O _melhor amigo_. O _sempre eterno_ amigo. Nunca passaria disso, tinha que se conformar. Doía, a dor não amenizava. Era a verdade. Nua e crua, ali, naquelas doces palavras que ela não sabia que arrancavam sem coração sem piedade. Tinha que encarar a realidade. Kinomoto Sakura, o amor de sua vida seria _sempre_ sua amiga. Sua _sempre eterna_, e _unicamente_, amiga.

****

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Continua...**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**N/R.: **__Hey pessoal do FF!! Estavam ansiosos por Emoções? Desculpem-me! A revisão demorou muito, não é? _

_Justificativa:_

_Tenho dois mangás para editar e tinha mais duas fics para revisar além dessa... Tirando os trabalhos escolares e os problemas pessoais... mas, aqui está!_

_Então, nesse Free Talk conhecido como Nota da Revisora, eu falarei sobre eventos japoneses._

_Eu, Natsumi, sou curitibana. O que não combina com o meu nome, pois é uma cidade fria, e Natsu significa verão... E o que mais combina com Curitiba é inverno..._

_Quando o evento é de anime... Só há um evento de anime aqui. E ele começou em 2006. Então, esse ano, resolvi dar uma conferida..._

_Surprise, surprise..._

_Em um minuto, na realidade, 47 segundos, eu já havia visto "todos" os quiosques... MUITO PEQUENO!_

_Eu realmente fiquei demasiadamente decepcionada... Só que finalmente comprei o Bijinzaka 3! O final é lindo! E também comprei algumas edições de Negima... Também comprei os 5 volumes de Princess Princess e quero começar a ler logo, o mais rápido que conseguir... Já me falaram muito dele! Agora, eu já comecei a ler... é muito engraçado sim! Os personagens são lindos e ótimos!_

_Sobre o capítulo...eu gostei!_

_Não me deixou tão empolgada quanto o primeiro, mas além de o primeiro ser o __primeiro__, ele continuava excelente! Adorei..._

_Nossa! Já falei demais! Desculpem as pessoas que não gostam da Natsumi por ter que aturar tanta besteira num lugar só! E não se esqueçam das reviews!!_

_Beijos da Natsumi!_

* * *

_**N/A.:**_ _Yo pessoas! _

_Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Aqui é a Vick.y Pirena, com o segundo capítulo de Emoções! Ele está meio grandinho... Afinal, algumas cenas saíram do tamanho esperado, mas eu sobrevivo. .. Tomara que vocês não o achem cansativo demais! --'_

_Ele demorou, mas está aqui. Como a Natsu (Minha irmã gêmula e querida revisora!) explicou, estava enrolada com seus diversos (e põe diversos nisso) trabalhos e por isso demorou a me entregar o capítulo revisado, mas isso não a torna menos competente não! Continua fazendo tudo certinho e bonitinho, além de me aturar no MSN ) -Kissus Natsumii!!-_

_Fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado da Nazuki. Particularmente, gosto dela como personagem. Acho-a bem humana, fazendo tudo o que eu acho que uma garota normal faria. _

_Tomara que continuem gostando dela nesse capítulo, assim como do Yuzuma. –cruza os dedos-_

_Confesso que fique muito surpresa com a quantidade de reviews, afinal para o primeiro chappie, teve uma resposta muito boa! Agradeço a vocês por isso! Os reviews nos incentivam muito! _

_Bem, para o pessoal cadastrado de FF -ponto- Net, respondi-os diretamente, aos não cadastrados, pretendo fazer isso aqui! Por isso pessoal, confiram suas caixas de e-mail, sim? _

_**Wang Fenrir:**__ Muito obrigada! Espero que goste do dois também! Kissus ;D_

_**Vanessa Li: **__Vane-chan! Obrigada!Que honra você comentando! . Sabe muito bem que AMO sua fic também, e fico muito contente de você ter gostado de Emoções! Espero que tenha gostado de Zelumen! Kissus! ;D_

_**Obrigada também à:**__**Flor de Cerejeira**__; __**Saky-Li**__; __**Acdy-chan**__, __**S2 NatynhaNa-chan S2**__ –Náááh! Obrigada por me aturar!! Amo você, queridaa!-; __**patilion**__ –Como anda Num velho Carvalho?? .-; __**Sakura Lindah**__; __**Cah-chan Hime**__; __**Tilmitt.Selphie**__; __**Lady D-chan**__; __**Isabella-Chan**__; __**Ying Fa Kinomoto Lee**__ –Draaabs! Que quero o prox. drab!! ç.ç-; __**Natsumi Shimizudani**__ –Dispenso comentários, neah Nanda??-; __**shinigami-san 'o'**__._

_Bem, acho que é só! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo –Não sei quantas vezes já falei isso, mas tudo bem-!_

_Não se esqueçam dos Reviews, eles são __muito__ importantes, certo?! _

_Kissus __**;D**_

_**Vick.y Pirena**_

_**11/08/08**_


	3. Solitudine

**Disclaimer****:** _CCS não me pertence. Infelizmente a CLAMP criou primeiro._

_**Emoções**_

_Vicky Pirena_

3º Solidão

_**Do latim**_ _solitudine___

Estado do que se encontra ou vive só; isolamento

Rapidamente, os meses se passaram, e quando foi dado conta, já era chego o Verão. O Sol brilhava no céu límpido, e os passarinhos cantavam, recepcionando a nova estação. Muitas pessoas esperavam por essa época com ansiedade devida ás férias que a acompanhavam. Umas a aproveitavam seguindo para viagens e passeios fora da cidade, outras se mantinham em casa, á fim de relaxar e descansar para o próximo trimestre.

Uma das pessoas que viajariam era Kinomoto Sakura, que iria até a casa de seu bisavô com seu pai, o irmão Touya, Yukito, Kero e Tomoyo, como de costume. Ficariam por lá apenas duas semanas, tempo que seu pai achava conveniente, para os filhos matarem as saudades do bisavô e não cansá-lo demais nessa estadia. E essa viagem, era o único motivo de Sakura já estar de pé logo cedo.

"Tome, papai. Minha última mala." – Disse Sakura, entregando a Fujitaka uma mala preta com estrelinhas na cor azul. Aquela bolsa, fora o presente de Tomoyo em seu aniversário.

"_Só_ essas malinhas, Monstrega? Quanto tempo você pretende passar lá? Um mês? Ou quem sabe dois? Sabe, não seria descontente de minha parte, ficar longe de sua chatice por um bom tempo." – Comentou Touya, que acabara de chegar, colocando no porta-malas uma pequena mochila. O comentário lhe rendeu um chute certeiro na canela por parte da irmã e ela também teve que controlar a vontade de usar a carta The Big e pisar bem em cima de Touya.

A briguinha entre irmãos só fez com que Tomoyo e Yukito dessem risada. Estavam acostumados a essas discussões, que sabiam que o motivo, no fundo era por se amarem demais.

"Bem crianças, então isso é tudo?" – Vendo os jovens concordarem veementemente, fechou o porta-malas dirigiu-se para a filha. – "Então, Sakura, suba e traga Kerberus, sim? Precisamos partir antes que mais famílias decidam fazer o mesmo e seja praticamente impossível chegarmos lá hoje, devido ao trânsito."

Logo que terminou de falar, Sakura subiu correndo para o quarto, a fim de trazer Kero, que, a pedido seu, estaria a esperando lá dentro.

Minutos depois, todos já em seus respectivos lugares no carro, seguiam rumo à casa de campo do Senhor Amamiya Masaki, bisavô de Sakura , Touya e Tomoyo. Fujitaka seguia dirigindo, com seu filho mais velho ao lado, enquanto as duas garotas conversavam animadamente. Yukito olhava pela janela de maneira distraída, e Kero, no colo de sua Mestra, ressonava há alguns minutos.

A conversa seguia animada, e o carro passava velozmente agora pela rodovia. O transito não era tanto, afinal não passavam das _10:00 am_, mas mesmo assim, já havia muitos carros de passeio fazendo a mesma trajetória.

"Sorte não pegarmos trânsito, não é papai?" – Perguntou Touya, passando as mãos por trás do encosto do banco.

"É verdade. Em compensação, viu como está a pista que segue para o Tokyo? Provavelmente vão para o aeroporto." – Disse o homem, com os olhos ainda fixos na estrada á sua frente. – "Falando em aeroporto. Sakura, Syaoran volta para Hong Kong quando?"

"Ah, ele iria hoje também papai. O vôo dele, se não me engano seria ás _8:00 am_..." – Respondeu, em dúvida.

"Como é que você fica sabendo dessas coisas, Monstrenga? Até o horário do vôo?" – Touya estava nervoso. Como sua pequena irmãzinha ficava sabendo de coisas desse gênero, principalmente de um _moleque_?

"Eu _sei_ Touya, por que sou muito _amiga_ de Syaoran."

"Já falei e continuo a repetir. Não gosto do Moleque. Ponto Final." – Disse cruzando os braços e recebendo um olhar de censura de Yukito pelo vidro retrovisor.

"Já chega, Touya. Não sei por que essa sua implicância com Syaoran. Ele é um excelente rapaz." – Repreendeu Fujitaka, voltando-se para Sakura em seguida. – "Minha filha, quanto tempo ele pretende ficar lá? Passará o aniversário conosco, certo? Gostaria de fazer-lhe o bolo de chocolate que ele tanto gosta."

"Uhm, ele também não sabe ao certo. Por causa das Empresas, ele passará grande parte do tempo ocupado, tendo aulas com um professor sobre a administração delas e do Clã. Provavelmente só voltará no final das férias."

"O Li é mesmo um aluno muito aplicado, não Sakura-chan? Estuda até mesmo nas férias." – Comentou Tomoyo, sorrindo levemente.

"Oras, Tomoyo-chan, você não pode falar nada. Adiantou toda a sua lição de férias para a viagem!" – Replicou Sakura, perturbada pelo fato de ainda ter que se preocupar com lições.

"Claro que eu me adiantei, Sakura-chan. Assim terei mais tempo para filmar você e a sua maravilhosa estada no campo." – Sakura quase pode ver estrelas brilharem nos olhos da prima. Mesmo que o tempo passasse e elas crescessem, Tomoyo nunca perderia essa mania.

Algumas horas depois, quando o Sol já não ia tão alto, o carro da família Kinomoto estacionou em frente à Mansão Amamiya. Sakura desceu do carro, com Kero dormindo em seus braços, olhando ao redor admirada. Era incrível que, conforme o tempo passava, aquele lugar ficava cada vez mais bonito. Quando se virou, deparou-se com uma Tomoyo já com a filmadora em mãos.

"O que está fazendo, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Oras, lhe filmando Sakura-chan. Fica tão linda com esse olhar, admirando tudo ao seu redor!" – Respondeu-lhe, continuando a filmá-la.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Minhas meninas! Que bom que vieram!" – Falou Amamiya Masaki, abraçando-as forte. Só ele sabia o quanto amava suas bisnetas.

"Olá, vovô. Também ficamos muito felizes por ter nos convidado." – Disse Sakura, sorrindo-lhe de leve.

"O que é isso?! Você sabe muito bem que não precisa de convite, Sakura-chan." – Retrucou, retribuindo o sorriso. – "Touya! Meu bom rapaz! Vejo que vai bem também!" - Disse abraçando o bisneto também. – "E você, se não estou enganado é Tsukishiro Yukito, não? Que bom que veio novamente. Sinta-se em casa!" – Falou, cumprimentando Yukito educadamente. - "Enfim, como vai Fujitaka-san?"

A rixa havia acabado. Depois das devidas explicações há alguns anos atrás, o Senhor Masaki havia aceitado de bom grado o pai de Sakura como o marido de sua neta, e agora, eram muito amigos, por sinal.

"Vou muito bem, e espero que o Senhor também." – Respondeu Fujitaka sorrindo, pegando algumas das malas do carro, junto com Yukito e Touya.

"Oh não, por favor não! Chamarei alguém para carregar tudo isso para vocês. Vamos, entrem, entrem." –Pediu apontando a casa. _'Serão férias proveitosas!'_ Pensou Sakura.

***************************************

Estavam na varanda, tomando tranquilamente o chá da tarde. O vento acariciava para fora as leves cortinas de **tafetá. O céu continuava azul celeste, com poucas nuvens, sendo essas brancas e fofas, parecendo pedaços de algodão. **O tempo continuava fresco como quando chegaram, diferente do que havia dito a Previsão do Tempo naquele dia de amanhã. E esse era o assunto do momento.

"Foi você, não foi Sakura-chan? Tenho certeza que vi no noticiário que hoje o tempo fecharia." - Disso Tomoyo, olhando atentamente para a prima que lhe devolveu um olhar divertido.

"Oras essa Tomoyo-chan! Vai me dizer que gostaria que chovesse, sendo hoje o nosso segundo dia aqui?"

"Não. Foi muito bom o que fez, mas não acho certo você interfira no tempo, isso pode ter conseqüências sérias." – Advertiu.

"Acha mesmo que fará diferença, chover aqui ou lá?"

"Não me refiro a isso Sakura. Só tenho medo que todo esse 'poder' suba a sua cabeça." – Explicou. Percebendo a prima levemente constrangida, resolveu fazer uma pergunta mais casual. – "Diga-me, você usou que carta para isso?"

"Ah, eu usei somente The Wind." – Respondeu sorrindo. – "Não se preocupe. Não apagaria nunca uma nuvem de chuva." – Comentou, fazendo graça. Tomoyo se preocupava demais, mas sabia que ela estava certa. Não era correto interferir no tempo.

"Minhas queridas bisnetas, começaram antes de mim?" – Perguntou Masaki em um tom brincalhão, entrando na varanda com uma bandeja carregada de muffins. Pousou-a suavemente na mesa, sentando na cadeira entre as duas garotas. – "Então, sobre o que as mocinhas conversavam? Espero que não sobre meninos..." – Comentou divertido. Sakura escondeu um sorriso pegando um bolinho enquanto Tomoyo bebericava sem chá.

"Não vovô. Tenha certeza que esse não era o assunto." – Respondeu a coralista sorrindo. – "E além do mais, você não o entenderia."

"Muito bem. Então, como era assunto de meninas, não vou me envolver." – Concordou retribuindo o sorriso. – "Ah sim, antes que eu me esqueça, como vai seu namorado?"

"Eriol vai bem. Ele me ligou hoje à tarde, falando que virá nos visitar logo que voltarmos para Tomoeda. Passe me os bolinhos, Sakura-chan, por favor." –Escolheu um de morango, para depois dirigir-se ao bisavô. – "Ele sente muito por não vir visitá-lo, Vovô. E também mandou lembranças."

"Tudo bem, Tomoyo querida. Mas avise-o de que o quero aqui no próximo feriado. Só Deus sabe o quanto gosto daquele rapaz." – Exclamou Amamiya. Conhecia Eriol devido aos negócios de suas empresas com as do rapaz, e ficara encantado quando soube que sua adorável bisneta havia estabelecido um relacionamento sério com ele.

Freqüentemente convidava Hiiragizawa para sua casa de campo, a mesma a qual se encontravam agora. As atividades dos dois, assim como seus assuntos, eram variadas, o que deixava Sakura, e principalmente Tomoyo radiante.

"E Syaoran, Sakura-chan? Ele já lhe ligou?"

"Ligou há pouco. Ocorreu tudo bem na viagem. Meiling foi recepcionar ele e a Wei no aeroporto." – Sakura, que até agora só ouvira a conversa, respondeu a pergunta da prima. – "Vovô, por favor, passe me o açúcar?"

"Sakura... Quem é Syaoran?" – Sua voz estava séria quando fez a pergunta. O tom assustou tanto Sakura que a fez hesitar em pegar o açucareiro. – "É seu... Namorado?"

Se era possível, a última pergunta foi feita com mais seriedade e polidez. Amamiya Masaki fazia questão de conhecer os namorados de suas netas e bisnetas para uma análise. Sabia que aquilo era desconfortável para todos, principalmente as garotas e os rapazes, mas desde que Nadeshiko casara-se, fazia isso. Queria ter certeza que não era um relacionamento frívolo e sem futuro, com alguém que não as merecesse e amasse realmente. A mãe de Sakura fora um exceção, dera sorte ao casar-se com Fujitaka. Por mais que seu orgulho doesse, admitia que ele fora um bom marido, uma boa escolha e amava-a, mesmo depois de sua morte. Mas nem todas eram provindas dessa benção.

"Não vovô. Ele não é meu namorado." – Respondeu uma corada Kinomoto Sakura, que tinha suas ações e reações observadas por Tomoyo á canto de olho. – "Ele é o meu melhor amigo, o chinês. Falei dele para o senhor. Li Syaoran. Lembra-se?"

Amamiya parou por um momento, unindo as duas mãos e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, fazendo contado visual com a neta.

"Li Syaoran, sim?" – Vendo-a acenar com a cabeça positivamente, continuou. – "Do Clã Li? Das Empresas Li?" – Como a bisneta concordou com todas suas indagações, decidiu por fim. – "Traga-o. Quero conhecê-lo."

"Trazer Syaoran? Para conhecê-lo?" – Perguntava uma surpresa Sakura.

"Sim, gostaria de conhecê-lo mais adequadamente." – Tirou os cotovelos da mesa, cruzando agora os braços.

"Adequadamente, Vovô? Conhece Syaoran?" – Perguntou Tomoyo, agora tão surpresa quanto Sakura.

"Sim, Tomoyo, conheço. O vi poucas vezes, durante alguns coquetéis, sempre ao lado da mãe, Li Yelan. Parece-me um jovenzinho muito sério e compenetrado." – Comentou, descruzando os braços e levantando-se, andando até a grade de proteção da sacada.

"E realmente é. Logo que o conhecemos, não falava muito." – Respondeu Tomoyo, já que Sakura ainda permanecia parada, espantada com o pedido do bisavô.

"Há quanto tempo o conhecem?" – Perguntou novamente, interessado nessa amizade de suas bisnetas com o Herdeiro dos Li.

"Há uns sete anos." – Tomoyo voltou a responder, depois chamando atenção de Sakura para a conversa.

"Uhm..." – Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento, encarando o céu. Voltou-se para elas depois de quase um minuto de silêncio. – "Você comentou de viagem, Sakura. Para onde ele foi? Você sabe?"

"Ele voltou a Hong Kong. Durante as Férias de Verão e o Feriado de Natal ele volta à China, retornando ao Japão uma semana antes das aulas. Porém, dessa vez ele passará todo o recesso lá, devido que dentro de um ano chegará à maioridade." – Dessa vez Sakura se pronunciou, encarando-o intrigada pelas perguntas.

"Entendo... Está perto de assumir a liderança do Clã e ingressar em uma faculdade, para aí sim assumir as Empresas." – Ele pareceu pensativo novamente, como se escolhesse uma lagosta no aquário para o almoço em um restaurante fino.

"Exatamente. Ele precisa opinar em algumas decisões, além de assinar alguns documentos, já que requerem a assinatura de um homem. E também existem seus parentes, claro."

"E por que então ele viv..." – Mas foi interrompido por um chamado de dentro da casa.

"Sakura! Venha aqui!" – Gritou Touya, que depois se virou para o bisavô, e acenou a cabeça, em um sinal de desculpas.

"Desculpe-me Vovô. Volto logo." – E correu para perto do irmão, apressada.

"Você sabe o motivo Tomoyo?" – Perguntou, olhando para a corista fixamente. – "O motivo de Li Syaoran residir no Japão, quando seria muito mais conveniente sua estada na China?"

"Não posso lhe dar uma certeza, mas..." – Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Tomoyo. – "Mas imagino que o motivo seja uma certa japonesa de olhos verdes."

***************************************

"O que quer Touya? Não viu que eu estava tomando chá?" – Perguntou meio aborrecida, meio aliviada pelo irmão tirá-la de uma situação que começava a tornar-se constrangedora.

"Na verdade, nada." – Respondeu sorrindo com escárnio. - "Quer dizer, tem sim. Vá ver se o bicho de pelúcia não está aprontando. Quando passei pelo seu quarto, ele estava quieto demais."

"Vou ver como ele está." – Respondeu a garota, correndo para seu quarto.

"Não corra! Assim, com seus _passos delicados_, vai derrubar a casa." – Gritou para ela, ouvindo-a rugir em fúria. Se tinha uma coisa que gostava, era perturbar a irmãzinha.

Ainda rindo, seguiu para o terraço, encontrando Yukito sentado em uma das espreguiçadeiras de madeira, de olhos fechados. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. O vento fresco balançava seus cabelos e um raio de Sol acariciava a sua bochecha. Poderia adormecer ali se pudesse...

"Touya." – Ouviu a voz de Yukito lhe chamando, despertando-o de seu cochilo.

"Diga, Yuki." – Pediu, se espreguiçando e coçando os olhos, só então reparando em seu rosto sério. – "Ah, é você Yue." – Reconheceu, sentindo-se pouco a vontade. A verdade é que ainda não aceitava bem essa coisa de que seu melhor amigo era o Guardião da Lua de sua irmã.

"Você pressentiu não é?" – Perguntou mantendo o tom sério que não era nada comum em sua forma falsa.

"Pressenti o que?"

"Que Sakura estava com problemas. Por menor que eles sejam, você ainda os percebe."

"O que você quer com tudo isso?" – Perguntou Touya desconfiado.

"O poder que você me cedeu, pode tomá-lo de volta agora. Sakura já é forte o suficiente para me manter _vivo_. Você poderá voltar a _ver_ e _sentir _tudo como antes. Proteger a sua irmã como fazia antigamente, de uma maneira melhor do que como fez há pouco."

"Você está tentando me convencer a retomar os meus poderes? Acha mesmo que eu me arrependo do que fiz? De salvar a vida de meu melhor amigo? Pelo jeito Yue, você não me conhece de verdade, mesmo depois de todos esses anos." – Touya suspirou profundamente, olhando para o nada. – "Não me importo. Salvei a vida de Yukito, e ele é importante para mim. Quanto a Sakura..." – Deu um sorriso de lado, voltando a encarar o Guardião. – "É difícil para mim, o _super-ciumento-irmão-mais-velho_ admitir, mas creio que ela já tenha idade suficiente para cuidar-se sozinha."

"Sim, confesso que não conhecia esse seu lado." – Voltou a acomodar-se na espreguiçadeira, do mesmo modo que estava Yukito, antes de despertar. – "Só espero que se lembre, a oferta ainda está de pé." – E com isso, fechou os olhos, e quando esses abriram novamente, possuíam de volta o ar sereno e amável de Yukito. "Conseguiu falar com Sakura-chan, Touya?"

"Como? Ah sim, consegui." – Respondeu, ainda meio desnorteado pela brusca mudança de personalidade. Voltou a acomodar-se na espreguiçadeira, fechando os olhos e relembrando da rápida conversa com o Guardião da Lua da Mestra das Cartas Sakura.

***************************************

Assim como rápido chegaram, rápido terminaram as férias de verão. Acabara por ficar na casa de seu bisavô durante quase todo o verão, depois de muita insistência e vários argumentos dizendo que não se importava com a mansão cheia. Agora, dentro do carro, a caminho de casa, Sakura observava as folhas das frondosas árvores, que cercavam a estrada que levava a mansão de seu bisavô, começarem a perder o tom verde escuro, sendo substituído por algum próximo ao ocre. O mês que passou foi, sem dúvidas, tranqüilo, mas também chuvoso. Depois da promessa que fizera a Tomoyo, de não interferir mais no tempo, não teve como impedir a chuva fina que assolou a região na última semana. Suspirando, lembrou-se com cansaço de toda a lição que a esperava em casa. Seu último pensamento antes de dormir pelo balanço do carro foi que, pelo jeito, seria obrigada a pedir a ajuda de The Mirror.

***************************************

As aulas começaram na semana seguinte. Conseguira dar conta de toda a lição graças à ajuda das Cartas e de sua prima. Férias eram boas, mas não via à hora de voltar a escola, rever os amigos e principalmente Syaoran.

O chinês havia retornado de Hong Kong na noite anterior e fizera questão de ligá-la, avisando que estava tudo bem.

Esse gesto dele, sem sombra de dúvidas a deixava feliz. Era bom que ele tivesse ciência de sua preocupação.

Animada, terminou de pentear os cabelos e desceu rumo à cozinha, não sem antes pegar as Cartas e sua pasta.

"Bom dia, papai, mamãe." – Cumprimentou animada, sentando-se à mesa.

"Bom dia Sakura. Percebo que está animada esta manhã." – Comentou Fujitaka sorridente, colocando uma pilha de panquecas no prato da filha.

"Hoje começam as aulas papai. Não vejo a hora de reencontrar os meus amigos." – Respondeu já mastigando o café da manhã e tomando um longo gole do suco de laranja.

"Ah, sim. Entendo. Mande lembranças a Syaoran por mim e diga para aparecer."

"Pode deixar que direi! Obrigada pela comida." – Agradeceu, já se levantando para escovar os dentes. – "Papai, Touya já foi?"

"Já sim filha, e recomendo a você se apressar, olhe a hora." – Advertiu para em um minuto depois uma Sakura passar em disparada em direção a porta, não sem antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto de despedida. – "Obrigado Nadeshico querida por filhos maravilhosos." – Disse em um sussurro, sorrindo.

***************************************

Quando chegou a escola na manhã seguinte, do ponto de vista de qualquer outro aluno, tudo pareceria normal, mas não para ele.

O outono já começara, e as antes frondosas árvores agora assumiam copas cor de cobre e suas folhas começavam a cair lentamente em direção ao chão, levadas pelo vento.

Se houvesse tempo, pararia para observar a bela dança das folhas douradas. Aquele, sem dúvidas era um belo cenário. Marrom, dourado e cobre. Por um momento, a cor das folhas lhe lembrou os cabelos de Sakura.

Como, então podia? Uma garota como as estações do ano... Cabelos cor de outono, olhos cor de primavera, sorriso branco como a neve do inverno e uma pele quente como um raio de Sol no verão.

Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Nessas horas, agradecia pelos pensamentos não serem compartilhados. Já pensava como um idiota apaixonado.

Continuou andando em direção ao prédio da escola, atravessando o pátio e acenando com a cabeça para alguns colegas que passavam por si. Estava perto da escadaria quando sentiu. Era a presença _**dela**_.

Virou-se lentamente, para observar ainda no portão, uma esbaforida Sakura. Sorrindo de lado, fez da sua presença presente. Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la olhar em sua direção, abrindo um sorriso para **ele** e _só_ para **ele**.

Nem se deu conta do tempo, mergulhado no sorriso dela. Só foi desperto de seu devaneio quando sentiu a garota em seus braços, abraçando-a apertado.

"Senti sua falta, Syaoran" – Ouviu-a murmurar em seu ouvido, fazendo-o apertá-la ainda mais nos braços.

"Também senti a sua."

"Você está bem? Comeu direito? _Dormiu_ direito? Ah não! Olhe só, você está com olheiras! Ficou até tarde estudando, não? Vou ligar para Meiling e assim..." – Mas foi silenciada pelo chinês, que a calou com o dedo indicador e médio, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos em espanto.

"Estou bem, Ying Fa." – Respondeu, sorrindo de lado e tirando os dedos dos lábios macios dela, percebendo seu desconforto. – "Só estou cansado da viagem, juro. Agora vamos. O sinal está prestes a tocar." – Falou estendendo a mão para pegar a dela. E enquanto percorriam os corredores, com os seus dedos enlaçados aos da melhor amiga, percebeu o quanto sentira falta do Japão.

***************************************

As aulas já haviam começado há duas semanas, mas só agora haviam arrumado tempo de se reunir para um piquenique.

Estavam ali reunidos Sakura, Tomoyo, Nazuki, Syaoran e, para desgosto do mesmo, Hoshiro Yuzuma, que desde o aniversário de Sakura, não desgrudava de Nazuki.

"Bem meninas, querem alguma coisa da máquina de refrigerantes?" – Perguntou o loiro, com o seu típico sorriso trinta-e-dois dentes.

"Não Hoshiro-senpai, obrigada." – Disse Tomoyo.

"Syaoran-kun já nos trouxe refrigerantes." – Explicou Sakura sorrindo.

"Ah sim, entendo. E você, _Nazukizita_, quer o que?" – Perguntou provocando a morena.

"_Não me chame de __**NAZUKIZITA**_!!" – Gritou, arremessando nele um casaco. – "Só por causa disso, agora eu quero. Mas não um refrigerante, e sim um suco de maçã."

"Suas ordens, _mademoiselle_." – Retrucou fazendo uma reverência exagerada e deixando uma Nazuki vermelha como um tomate maduro.

"Ele sabe como lhe tirar do sério, não?" – Comentou Syaoran sorrindo, enquanto deitava no colo de Sakura e fechava os olhos apreciando o vento.

"Sim, o pior que ele sabe." – Disse Nazuki, olhando para uma Tomoyo que já pegava uma filmadora, pelo canto dos olhos.

"Mas é encantador vê-los juntos, Nazuki. É como se vocês fossem feitos um para o outro." – Falou Sakura, passando as mãos pelos cabelos do melhor amigo, sem verdadeiramente saber como ele se sentia com essa pequena atitude.

"Ah... Mas eles não são os únicos que parecem feitos um para o outro, Sakura-chan." – Comentou Tomoyo, já filmando os dois amigos. Através da filmagem, viu Syaoran abrir um dos olhos e lhe lançar um olhar raivoso, o que lhe arrancou uma gargalhada. – "Oras, Li-kun... Estava me referindo a minha relação com Eriol."

"A quem você achou que nos referíamos, Li-kun?" – Perguntou Nazuki, enquanto abria seu obentô, piscando de modo inocente.

"Eu..." – Começou Syaoran nervoso, com os olhares de Nazuki, Tomoyo e Sakura em sua direção.

"Começou sem me esperar, foi Senhorita Nazuki?" – Perguntou um recém chegado Yuzuma, levemente irritado com duas latas de suco de maçã em ambas as mãos. Nunca Syaoran fora tão grato por uma interrupção do loiro. – "Tome, aqui está o seu suco. Espere por mim para almoçarmos juntos." – Reclamou, sentando-se ao lado da morena.

"Gomen, Yuzuma. Aqui, experimente isso, eu mesma que fiz." – Disse, pegando um belo camarão de seu obentô e o levando até a boca do zagueiro. Ele abriu a boca em protestar, deixando-se ser alimentado por ela.

Sakura observava a cena deliciada. Era bom que duas pessoas queridas por si, finalmente estivesse felizes. Foi desperta de seus devaneios com o celular de Syaoran tocando intensamente.

"Desculpem-me." – Disse o garoto, levantando-se para atender o pequeno aparelho. – "Com licença."

Alguns minutos se passaram desde que o chinês se ausentara, tempo usado por seus amigos para beliscarem o almoço. Quando voltou, parecia transtornado, coisa que assustou Sakura.

"Desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir. Preciso resolver alguns problemas com os anciões. Até mais." – Disse, sem deixar os amigos se despedirem devidamente.

"A vida de um herdeiro é complicada, não?" – Comentou Yuzuma pegando mais um camarão no obentô de Nazuki.

***************************************

Chegou ao parque, indo direto até a cerejeira a qual sempre se encontravam. O melhor amigo á chamara com certa pressa na voz. Pedira para encontrar-se com ele ali, dentro de poucos minutos. Ao chegar ao local marcado, deparou-se com Syaoran que já estava lá recostado na árvore, de braços cruzados. O maxilar estava cerrado firmemente, o que indicava o quanto estava tenso.

"Diga Syao-kun. Por que me chamou aqui? Aconteceu algo importante, afinal não quis falar ao telefone..."

"É algo importante sim, Sakura. Venha, vamos sentar. Será uma longa conversa."

Guiou uma espantada Sakura até os balanços que ocupavam sempre que estavam na alegre praça. Olhou para a garota, que o observava curiosa. Era chegada a hora.

"Sakura, e-eu... Eu..." – Deu um pigarro, tentando se concentrar e manter o tom de voz sério e objetivo. – "Ontem, enquanto estávamos no piquenique, recebi um telefonema de minha mãe..."

"Oh, foi esse o telefonema? Que ótimo! Espero que tenha mandado um beijo para ela em meu nome!" – Exclamou animada, sorrindo para o amigo e sentindo a cabeça mais leve, apesar do coração ainda estar apertado.

"Mandei sim, e ela lhe mandou outro." – Sorriu diante ao simpático 'Obrigada' da amiga. Focou-se novamente no assunto principal da conversa. – "A questão é, que dessa vez ela ligou para tratar de um assunto sério. Minha mãe esta doente, Sakura." – Abaixou o olhar. No momento os pés eram as coisas mais interessantes do mundo. Não choraria na frente de Sakura. – "E os anciãos do Clã precisam que o futuro líder comece a ser treinado o quanto antes.".

"Mas Syaoran, você já foi treinado! Passou anos fora aperfeiçoando suas técnicas de combate e magia! Treinar mais o quê?" – Exclamou, ainda assustada pela notícia de que Li Yelan estava doente. Era difícil de imaginar. Ela que sempre fora vista por Sakura como uma mulher forte...

"Sim, Sakura. Mas como você falou, foram apenas os treinamentos de combate e magia. Só os dois. Um futuro líder do Clã precisa ter muitos outros aprendizados."

"E que tipo de aprendizados?"

"Por exemplo, cuidar dos negócios da família, e principalmente, administrá-la."

"Tudo bem, até ai eu entendo. Mas por que está me contando isso?" – Perguntou com medo da resposta.

"Porque, Sakura da outra vez eu fiz errado. Não quero cometer o mesmo erro."

"Erro? Que erro? E que outra vez?"

"Da outra vez que eu fui embora, Sakura. Da última vez não lhe avisei, mas dessa vez, você é a primeira a saber." – Respirou fundo. – "Amanhã logo cedo estou partindo para Hong Kong."

"Que ótimo! Poderá passar um tempo com sua mãe, então? È uma pena que não seja em um momento de total alegria, mas... Mande um beijo e um abraço dessa vez. E também melhoras." – Suspirou aliviada.

"Sakura, você não está entendendo. Dessa vez, eu volto para Hong Kong, mas sem volta."

"Sem... volta?" '_Como assim sem volta, Li Syaoran? Vai me deixar sozinha aqui?_' Pensou com vontade de gritar aquilo na cara dele, apertando com força as correntes que prendiam o balanço.

"Sem volta. Os anciões acham que já estou pronto para aprender a presidir as empresas. Como já tenho 17 anos, e como ainda falta mais um ano de treinamento, estarei pronto até lá." – Ele não a olhava nos olhos, tentando agir frio. Sabia que não resistiria se fosse ele mesmo. Porém, não sabia que essa indiferença a estava matando por dentro.

"Mas... Mas e suas irmãs? Elas não podem assumir a Presidência? Shiefa, que é a mais velha... Ou a Futtie, ela é ótima com números, não é?" – Tentava achar uma solução Sakura, já desesperada.

"Sakura, calma! Não, elas não podem. Você sabe como o Clã é. Eles não deixariam a Presidência para nenhuma de minhas irmãs, nem para a mais velha, nem para a melhor com números... O Clã não aceita uma líder mulher." – Não agüentou a pressão. Teve que olhá-la. Olhar os olhos que tanto amava com um brilho, mas não um brilho qualquer. Um brilho que o machucava por dentro. Um brilho de lágrimas.

"Mas e sua mãe?" – A esperança começava a sumir de si. Será que teria que se separar do amigo novamente?

"Minha mãe foi um caso especial. Afinal ela era casada com o líder do Clã, e assumiu só por resultado de seu falecimento. No caso de morte do Líder, eles avaliam sua esposa. Se ela passar por um tipo de 'teste', poderá assumir a liderança." – Levantou-se do balanço, andando de um lado para o outro, na frente dela. – "Essa regra foi criada por meu pai. Estava em seu testamento. Eu tinha certeza que ele não deixaria o Clã nas mãos de estranhos. E tinha também plena confiança em mamãe. E também, eu fui designado a esse posto desde o momento que nasci. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas não tão rápido. Mas tudo é decorrente da situação. Enfim..."

"Entendo... Então, você nunca mais voltará a Tomoeda. Mas, se você sabia disso, que ficaria aqui por pouco tempo, por que voltou? Deveria ter ficado lá, concluído seu treinamento, e assumido seu _querido_ Clã." – Estava descontrolada. Levantou-se também, procurando olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ele sempre os desviava. – "Pelo que eu, na minha humilde existência soube, vocês, grandes líderes mundiais tem muito prestígio. Imagine então, Li Syaoran, o mundialmente conhecido herdeiro do mais poderoso Clã da China?" – Indagou totalmente irritada. Com o dedo indicador, cutucava impiedosamente o tórax forte do chinês. – "Por que voltou para essa cidadezinha no fim do mundo, sendo que dentro de pouco mais de um ano, terá toda a China, ou melhor, todo o Mundo a seus pés?" – Completou sarcástica. Syaoran não a estava reconhecendo. Afinal o que era aquilo? Decidiu responder, de maneira mais verdadeira possível a pergunta que a amiga lhe fazia há anos, mas recusava a lhe dar uma resposta convincente.

"Eu voltei para ficar com você!"

"É claro q... Você o quê?" – O olhou espantada. Tinha ouvido direito ou era só um sonho?

"Isso que você ouviu. Mas dessa vez, vou fazer direito, como deveria ter feito há anos atrás."

Aproximou-se lentamente dela, como medo que ela recuasse, mas parecia tão assustada que nem se mexia. Olhou-a nos olhos, procurando algum sinal de assentimento. A resposta veio deles mesmos, que antes sem vida e levemente marejados, brilharem novamente. Sorriu de canto e acabou com o espaço existente entre eles com os lábios.

O mundo parou. Os pássaros param de cantar, o vento de soprar. Não havia muitas pessoas à volta, mas as que lá estavam nem ligaram. _"Afinal, deve ser mais um casalzinho de namorados se reconciliando."_ Disse uma jovem senhora.

Mas os dois não ouviram. Estavam experimentando uma sensação única, que só pessoas apaixonadas sentiam.

Sakura sentiu os lábios bem desenhados de Syaoran nos seus, como um selinho intenso. Deixou-se levar. O coração estava acelerado, as mãos suando frias, as pernas bambas e borboletas no estômago. Era exatamente como se descreviam nos livros, senão melhor. Percebeu o chinês querer aprofundar o beijo, pedindo passagem com a pontinha da língua. Não hesitou e correspondeu com paixão. Enterrou uma das mãos nos cabelos rebeldes e a outra, pousou delicadamente no pescoço.

Syaoran não podia acreditar. Finalmente estava beijando sua Flor de Cerejeira, o memento que esperava desde que se descobriu apaixonado por ela. Tentou aprofundar e beijo, e para a sua surpresa, foi correspondido. Sentiu uma das delicadas mãos brincar carinhosamente com seu cabelo, e a outra fazer círculos com a ponta dos dedos no pescoço. Sua mão antes parada na cintura delgada, começou a mover-se pelas costas e lateral do corpo. Separaram-se momentaneamente para recuperar o fôlego, voltando em seguida para outro beijo, mais ardente que o primeiro. Começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, até que a ouviu murmurar seu nome.

"Syao... ran"

Caiu na realidade. Separou-se subitamente. Se continuasse com aquilo, não se controlaria mais. 'Malditos hormônios!' Deu as costas para a garota, constrangido com sua atitude.

"Me desculpe... eu não..." – Desculpou-se, ainda de costas, passando a mão nos cabelos nervosamente. Ato percebido pela garota.

"Me desculpe também, afinal eu retribuí..." – Sakura agora olhava para o chão, envergonhada e ainda confusa pelo que havia acontecido.

"Por favor, dê Adeus a seu pai por mim e peça perdão por não poder me despedir pessoalmente." – Pediu, ouvindo um 'Claro' da garota. – "Então... acho que isso é um Adeus..." – Virou-se para ela novamente, também encarando o chão.

"É, parece que sim..." – Sentiu lágrimas formarem-se em seus olhos. Mas não choraria na frente dele, não novamente.

"Adeus" – Começou a andar em direção a saída do parque. Não a olhando nos olhos um estante sequer. '_Que atitude corajosa, Xiao Lang! Vamos! Aja! Diga para ela!_ ' Repetia sua consciência, que assustadoramente assemelhava-se a Meiling.

"Adeus, Syaoran" – Um pequeno soluço escapou de sua garganta, que acabou atraindo a atenção de Syaoran. Criou coragem, voltou a aproximar-se dela, e percebeu que sua flor continuava com o olhar baixo. Segurou seu queixo delicadamente e com o dedo polegar, limpou a lágrima solitária que corria de suas esmeraldas pelo bonito rosto.

Amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por fazê-la chorar e por ser fraco de se aproximar dela novamente, abraçou-a e deixou que ela descansasse sua cabeça em seu peito, enquanto encostava o queixo no topo da cabeça de sua amada, como anos atrás. Mas dessa vez, se confessou em um sussurro, sabendo que ela não entenderia, acreditando assim que ela sofreria menos.

"Wo Ai Ni, Ying Fa".

Afastou-se novamente, deixando-a fraca e desprotegida no meio do parque, com os traços de lágrimas ainda visíveis em seu rosto. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e de lá tirou o pequeno celular. Discou para a única que poderia ajudar sua Flor no momento.

"Alô! Gostaria de falar com a Senhorita Tomoyo."

"_Quem gostaria?_" - Perguntou uma mulher do outro lado da linha.

"Diga que é Li Syaoran e é um assunto de urgência"

Esperou pacientemente e em menos de um minuto, a morena atendera a chamada.

"_Olá, Li-kun! O que gostaria de falar comigo?_".

"Tomoyo, preciso que você venha até o Parque Pingüim e fique com Sakura. O mais rápido possível".

"_Oras Li, se é consolo que ela precisa, quem melhor que você para esse serviço?"_ - Falou uma risonha Tomoyo.

"O assunto é sério Tomoyo. Venha logo para cá. Provavelmente Sakura lhe explicará tudo... E não fale que eu a mandei para cá. Depois nos falamos. Adeus."

"_Li-kun, espere! O que houve com a S..._" – Desligou o celular na cara da amiga. Sabia que quando falasse com ela novamente, iria levar um belo sermão. Suspirou resignado ao olhar uma última vez para o seu grande amor.

Deu as costas ao parque que sempre fora o cenário de coisas importantes na sua vida, entre elas, o momento em que beijara pela primeira e última vez sua flor. Rumou para sua casa. Ainda tinha as malas para arrumar.

***************************************

Observou como os olhos marejados ele se afastar, rumando de maneira rápida e decidida para a saída do parque. Ela o conhecia bem, e sabia que, quando ele andava assim, era porque precisava de um tempo para si, apesar de não admitir, querendo mostrar confiança, brio, e dignidade por onde passava. 'Um Li nunca se deixa rebaixar ou perde o brio. '

"Nunca se deixa rebaixar ou perde o brio... Hump! Que papo furado, ele quer um tempo para ele mesmo e ainda tem que andar na pose." - Sentou-se em um dos bancos de pedra, tentando absorver tudo que acontecera. A revelação, a briga, a confissão, o beijo... A partida. Era estranho pensar, seu melhor amigo iria embora mais uma vez. Mas antes de partir, alegara ter voltado por ela. Soltou um longo suspiro, passando em seguida às mãos no rosto, tentando inutilmente limpar a trilha de lágrimas. Como por instinto, os dedos pousaram sobre os lábios, e relembrou de beijo. Não podia, era errado! Mas, se era errado, por que parecera tão certo quando sentira a boca bem desenhada de Syaoran na sua? A confusão a invadiu novamente. Estava ficando desesperada. Gostar de Syaoran, seu melhor amigo. Não! Isso era contra as regras! O entregara de mão beijada para Nazuki, que também era sua amiga. Por um momento, achou que ainda era aquela garotinha, apaixonada pelo melhor amigo do irmão. Mas não era. Sakura era outra. A situação era outra. Não era pelo melhor amigo do irmão que estava apaixonada. Era pelo melhor amigo.

A verdade caiu sobre si da maneira mais cruel. Nua e crua. Apaixonara-se pelo melhor amigo e nem teria uma chance de falar com ele, afinal ele em algumas horas voltaria para a terra natal, Hong Kong. Quilômetros de distância a separaria de seu recém descoberto amor. Mais uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Estava cansada de chorar, ainda mais por ele. Chorara somente uma vez na vida por alguém que considerava ser o seu 'número um'. Yukito, como percebeu, era só um amigo, coisa que seu coração clamava para que Syaoran voltasse a ser. E agora, anos depois, chorava de novo, mas não por um amor não correspondido, e sim por um amor que não poderia ser concreto. _'Eu voltei para ficar com você!'_. Essas palavras ainda continuavam ecoando em sua cabeça.

Por quanto tempo, afinal, ela gostava verdadeiramente dele? Será que desde a primeira vez que o viu? Ou desde que ainda eram crianças, que brigavam pela posse das extintas Cartas Clow, por conceitos morais, e pelo 'amor' de Yukito? Ou será que passou a amá-lo quando viraram amigos? Ou quando, ele, depois de ir embora, voltara, tornando-se dessa vez, mais que um amigo, seu melhor amigo? As perguntas martelavam sua cabeça, a confusão era imensa, lhe causando um pouco de dor de cabeça. Apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos e os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. Ficaria ali um pouco, tentando esvaziar a cabeça, para finalmente poder voltar para casa.

Respirou fundo, deixando as lágrimas pingarem em seus sapatos. Apesar do silêncio, não conseguia esvaziar a cabeça.

Cenas de Syaoran com Nazuki, intercaladas com as da mesma revelando gostar dele, e Sakura prometendo ajudá-la a conquistá-lo passavam em sua mente sem pressa. Depois, uma época que não tinha todos esses problemas, que eram amigos. Somente amigos, só isso.

Viu-se um ano mais nova, se escondendo atrás da Cerejeira em flor, e Syaoran aparecendo por trás, dando-lhe um susto, em seguida correndo pelo mesmo parque que se encontrava agora, com Syaoran em seu encalço. Eram bons dias de primavera, pensou. Ria, brincava, mas não percebia como era importante. Deu-se conta, tristemente. Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado, nas boas e tristes horas, mas ela não percebera. Agora era tarde. Ele se fora, e ela não teve tempo de dizer o que sentia, nem ele. Tão alheia em pensamentos, nem percebeu a chegada da prima, que sem dizer uma palavra, a encostou-se a seu ombro, afagando seus cabelos e a deixando chorar livremente.

Tomoyo fora ao parque, assim que Li desligara de forma grosseira o telefone. O que podia ter acontecido com Sakura? Será que ele contava o que sentia e ela ficara com raiva? Apressou o passo, a simples cena da prima incrédula e raivosa veio a sua mente. Não! Sakura não era assim. Não sentia rancor por essas coisas, afinal já teria passado por uma situação parecida, quando se declarara para Yukito. Não seria estúpida com Syaoran, sendo que ele que a reconfortara. Quando alcançou a entrada do parque, o céu, antes claro com nuvens fofas e brancas, possuía agora um tom mais escuro, e as antes imaculadas nuvens encontravam-se levemente acobreadas, devido ao Sol que se punha ao oeste. Olhou a volta, procurando pela Mestra das Cartas, a achou sentada em um dos bancos de pedra, com a cabeça entre as mãos, e estas postadas nos joelhos. _'Provavelmente chorando. '_ Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, e sem dizer nada, a encostou-se aos ombros, afagando os cabelos castanho-claros, deixando-a chorar livremente. Não cobraria nada. Tinha certeza que, quando ela estivesse pronta, contaria tudo.

"Calma, Sakura. Estou aqui. Com você." – Essas palavras, pelo jeito só pioraram a situação, já que a prima começou a chorar ainda mais forte. Não viu outra solução, e passando a mão pelos ombros da ex-Card Captor, começou a embalá-la, como uma mãe faria com um bebê gigante. Começou a pensar no que poderia ter deixado sua querida prima daquela maneira. Provavelmente Syaoran contara o que sentia e ela dera-se conta do que sentia também.

Ainda encostada na prima, que a acolhia de maneira carinhosa, Sakura conseguiu finalmente colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Toda a cena mais cedo ocorrida passou pelos seus olhos como um filme. Cada palavra, cada carícia vivida anteriormente com o chinês foi revista. Só então se deu conta de uma frase, uma sutil frase, que passara despercebida. Não a entendera, provavelmente outro idioma, logo certo que chinês, a língua pátria de seu amado amigo. '_Wo Ai Ni'_. Era destinada a si, isso tinha certeza, afinal o apelido carinhoso Ying Fa, como conhecia tão bem e significava seu próprio nome, vinha em seguida à frase. Secou as lágrimas, que prometeu ser as últimas e virou-se para encarar a prima.

"Obrigada Tomoyo, não sei o que seria de mim sem você." - A voz ainda estava meio engrolada pelo choro, mas conseguiu concluir a frase.

"Que isso Sakura. Você sabe, sempre que precisar estarei com você!" - Ouvir essas palavras mexeu com a ex-Card Captor. Afinal, quantas vezes não ouvira de seu amado a mesma frase?

"Você é um anjo, Tomoyo." - Jogou-se novamente nos braços da prima, então uma dúvida surgiu. "Ouça... Como sabia que eu estava aqui?"

Percebeu a já pálida prima perder a cor que lhe restava. Alguns segundos de silêncio foram seguidos, até a mesma responder, com grande convicção.

"Ora Sakura. Você sabe que eu sempre fui sensível, principalmente quando se trata de você. Não sabia que estaria aqui, somente tive a leve impressão que precisava de mim. Simplesmente senti". – Ela falou devagar, como que escolhendo as palavras. Sabia que a prima era sensível, mas não acreditava fielmente nessa desculpa. Achou melhor deixar passar. Tinha uma coisa mais séria a perguntar.

"Tomoyo, você sabe o q significa 'Wo Ai Ni'?"

Viu a morena ficar em silêncio novamente. Uma expressão pensativa dominava sua face. Uma pequena chama de esperança acendeu no fundo de seu coração. _'Talvez... '_

Mas, como se um vento maldoso passasse pelo mesmo, a chama foi apagada ao ouvir as palavras da prima.

"Sinto muito, Sakura. Mas eu não sei. Posso te dar uma quase certeza. É chinês provavelmente..."

"Sim, sim. É chinês. Tenho certeza, porque a frase toda é 'Wo Ai Ni, Ying Fa'." - Olhou paras as mãos, encabulada, como se fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo no momento.

"Ah, certo. Não farei você tocar nesse assunto. Principalmente perguntar o autor da frase." _'Até por que eu sei quem é. '_ "Ou o que aconteceu aqui, antes da minha chegada, que lhe deixou tão magoada. Você não parece muito à vontade com isso ainda. Quando se achar pronta para desabafar, pode contar comigo!" - Não esperava aquele belo sorriso de Sakura no momento, mas ficou feliz das palavras confortarem a prima. O retribuiu.

"Obrigada novamente, Tomoyo. Venha, vamos lá pra casa. Como estou sozinha com Kero-chan, farei um bolo para nós três."

Seguiu-a com gosto. Syaoran tinha razão. A ex-Card Captor precisava dela no momento. O chinês mais uma vez provara conhecer Sakura melhor que ela mesma.

***************************************

Havia chegado do Japão á pouco mais de alguns minutos. Era levado para a mansão agora, dentro do carro particular da família. Olhava pela janela, pensativo. Lá fora, as luzes da metrópole Hong Kong brilhavam, pessoas passavam nas ruas normalmente. Empresários, com suas pastas, que caminhavam apressados para chegar logo em casa, rever a família. Mulheres, em seus elegantes terninhos conversavam entre si, enquanto se encaminhavam para apanhar o trem. Homens e mulheres. Idosos e crianças. Todos agiam normalmente. Ninguém se importava. Ninguém se importava que no momento milhares de pessoas no planeta estavam com o coração em frangalhos, inclusive ele.

_**The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I **__**beg, I beg and plead – Singing  
**_

_As luzes se apagam e eu não posso ser salvo  
Ondas contra as quais eu tentei nadar  
Me jogaram ao chão, deixando-me de joelhos  
__Oh, eu imploro, eu imploro e suplico, cantando..._

Agora, depois de tudo, pensava no que havia feito. Será que fora o correto? Será que conseguiria superar isso? Será que _**ela**_ lhe perdoaria?

E se tudo fosse diferente? Tivesse dito antes... a anos atras. Preguejou baixinho. Nunca se arrependera de coisa não ditas, sempre pensava antes, achava que haveria oportunidade melhor para aquilo. Essa era a primeira vez que se arrependia, e por causa _**dela**_.

_**C**__**ome out of the things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head - And a  
trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed – Singing**_

_Revele coisas não ditas  
Atire em uma maçã em cima de minha cabeça - e um  
Problema que não pode ser comentado  
Um tigre está esperando para ser domado - cantando_

_**You are  
You are**_

_Você é_

_Você é_

Ela era tudo. Kinomoto Sakura. A garota que fazia seu coração pular desde os 10 anos de idade. Ela era seu ar, sua razão, seu _coração_. Mas jogara tudo isso fora. Exatamente para proteje-lá. Das acusações falsas dos anciãos. De sua falta de coragem. De si mesmo.

_**You are  
You are**_

_Você é_

_Você é_

Sentia a cabeça latejar. Eram tantas dúvidas, ações mal pensadas, respostas ditas, memórias infinitas. Sua cabeça fazia tique-taque. Como um pequeno relógio que mostrava que apesar de tudo, o tempo passava, a vida continuava. Seria sempre assim, o tempo; eterno, como seu amor.

Decidiu. Voltaria um dia para o Japão.

_**Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and ticking clocks - Gonna  
come back and take you home  
I could not s**__**top that you now know - Singing**_

_Confusão que não acaba  
Paredes que se fecham e relógios fazendo tique-taque  
Vou voltar e te levar para casa  
Eu não poderia parar agora que você sabe cantar_

Fechou os olhos, achando que assim a dor de cabeça pararia, e assim, por breves momentos, tiraria a japonesa dos pensamentos. Ledo engano. Ao fechá-los, a primeira coisa que viu foram os belos olhos verde-esmeralda. Aos poucos, a imagem ia abrindo, revelando o rosto de Sakura, assim como o pescoço, depois o tronco, as pernas. Viu-a sorrindo para si, em algo que parecia ser uma bela praia. Um sorriso involuntário foi desenhado em seus lábios, o mesmo que se formava quando pensava nela.

_**C**__**ome out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities - Am I  
a part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease – Singing**_

_Apareça sobre meus mares,  
Malditas oportunidades perdidas  
Sou uma parte da cura  
Ou da doença? Cantando..._

Tentava alcançá-la, mas cada vez que chegava mais perto, a garota parecia mais longe. Observou-a com um singelo sorriso continuar a se afastar, flutuando sobre o mar, cada vez mais distante. Até que, com aquele sorriso singelo, sumiu totalmente.

_**You are  
You are  
You are  
You are**_

_Você é_

_Você é_

_Você é__  
_

Por que tudo era tão dificil para ele? Por que tudo era tão dificil para eles? Abriu os olhos ao notar o carro parado. Chegara na mansão.

"Senhor Li, chegamos." – Disse o motorista, segurando a porta recém aberta, dando passagem pra Syaoran que encaminhou-se para dentro da mansão rapidamente, onde duas fileiras de empregadas com uma alta mulher ao centro o recepicionavam.

"Seja bem-vindo meu filho." – Yelan Li, apesar de doente ainda tinha a mesma expressão altiva e imponente de sempre.

"Obrigado, mamãe." – Beijou-lhe o rosto, percebendo esse quente. – "Mamãe, aconselho a Senhora a voltar a descansar. A febre voltou. Não se preocupe comigo. A viagem foi longa, descançarei um pouco." – Disse carinhoso, arrancando um leve sorriso da mãe.

"Obrigada meu filho. Quer que eu peça para a senhora Kynia levar algo para você no quarto?" – Pergunto calma, feliz pela procupação do filho mais novo.

"Não, não precisa mamãe. Comi no avião. Estou sem fome."

"Tudo bem, então. Suba e descanse meu filho. Mais tarde, na hora do jantar conversamos."

"Certo mamãe. E vá descansar a senhora também."

Subiu a escadaria que havia no hall da mansão, que o levaria até seu quarto. Virou no corredor a sua direita, na ala leste, onde ficavam os quartos dos legítimos Li. Encontrou a porta e entrou no quarto. Exatamente de como deixara. Abriu a sacada, que dava vista a todo o jardim. Jogou-se na cama. Amava a mansão da família na China, mas ela não se comparava a simplicidade e o acolhimento de seu apartamento no Japão._**  
**_

_**And nothing else compares  
**_

_E nada se compara__**  
**_  
_**Oh no nothing else compares**_

_Oh, e__ nada se compara_

_**And nothing else compares  
**_

_E nada se compara__**  
**_

Mas no fundo sabia, o Japão é e era melhor que China porque Kinomoto Sakura vivia lá.

_**You are**_

_**You are**_

_Você é_

_Você__ é_

Mas era exatamente para lá, que queria ir. Pois lá, ao lado dela que encontrara seu verdadeiro lar. _**  
**_

_**Home, home where are want you to go**__  
_

_Lar, lar para o qual eu queria ir_

***************************************

Acordou com o celular tocando. O mais engraçado era que não se lembrava de ter dormido. Apalpou o criado mudo atrás do aparelho. Observando o visor, viu que Tomoyo que o ligava.

"_Syaoran Li! Você pode me explicar o que falou para a Sakura ontem, que a deixou daquele jeito?"_

"Eu..."

"_Não quero nem saber! Você é um idiota, mesquinha..."._

"Tomoyo..."

"_Egocêntrico..."_

"Tomoyo..."

"_Só pensa em si mesmo..."._

"Tomoyo..."

"_É um canalha! Fez minha prima chorar e nem fala a verd..."._

"Daidouji! Não é nada disso, tirando a parte que você me insulta."

"_Não! Desculpe-me Li. Você não devia ter ganhado esses pejorativos, eu falei sem pen.."._

"Sim, eu sou! Eu falei a verdade Tomoyo, disse o que sentia... mas em chinês."

"_Finalmente! Pensei qu... O QUÊ? Em chinês? Como teve a coragem Li? Pensei que vocês dessa família eram os __**corajosos!" **_

"Eu sei... sou um idiota! Mas acredite, vai ser o melhor para nós dois."

"_Como assim Li? O melhor para vocês dois? Sabia que ela está angustiada? A incerteza machuca!"_

"Eu sei Tomoyo... Mas, como falei, será melhor para nós dois. Amanhã começarei mais um treinamento, ficando incomunicável por meses. Por favor, não fale que conversou comigo. Isso só a deixaria mais triste."

"_Uma pergunta, então _'Wo Ai Ni' _é Eu amo você?"_

"É sim Tomoyo, mas, por favor, não conte nada, e tente não deixa - lá descobrir. Ela ficaria confusa. Se um dia nos encontrarmos novamente, eu deixarei tudo claro. Esse é aquele tipo de amor que não pode existir, simplesmente por que como ela mesma falou, pertencemos a mundos diferentes," - Soltou um suspiro pesaroso, que foi ouvido pela morena do outro lado da linha – "E nem mesmo a magia pode apagar isso."

"_Syaoran...!"_

"Nada de mas Tomoyo, um dia isso tudo não passará de uma lembrança, que assim como esse amor ficará guardado somente comigo. Sakura mais do que ninguém merece uma explicação, e terá. Mas não hoje, não agora, nem tão cedo."

"_Mas Li..."_

"Sem mas, Tomoyo. Adeus."

"_Adeus"_

Desligou o telefone. Sabia que Tomoyo ligaria, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Um dia contaria para Sakura o quanto a amava, mas enquanto esse dia não chegava, a distância era melhor. Olhou pela janela. As folhas amareladas da cerejeira que tinha no quintal de casa caiam lentamente, como em uma clara provocação. Cada folha que caia, era como um frangalho de seu coração, que clamava pela presença de Sakura.

"Somos de mundos diferentes, nem a magia pode com isso."

***************************************

Não contara para ninguém do beijo no Parque do Rei Pingüim. Não entendia, mas no seu subconsciente, uma vozinha chata, dessas que aparece em desenhos, representadas como diabinhos ou anjinhos, lhe dizia que fora um momento especial, que queria e devia guardar só para si. Lembrava-se de quando Tomoyo chegara, encontrando-a naquele estado lastimável. Mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se arrepender de não ter contado para a amiga sobre o beijo, apesar de a vozinha insistir que a prima tinha uma boa idéia do que acontecera naquela tarde.

Remexeu o pedaço do bolo de chocolate com o garfo, entediada.

"Era o preferido dele..." – Pensou alto.

"Dele quem, Sakura?" – Estivera tão perdida em devaneios que até esquecera da presença de seu adorado Guardião no quarto.

"Ninguém, Kero-chan.... Ninguém." – Secou a fina lágrima que rolara por seu rosto. Droga! Prometera não chorar mais por ele.

Fazia dois dias que Syaoran havia ido embora, e desde então, quase não saia do quarto. Só compareceria a escola e aos treinos para não levantar suspeitas, apesar de ter certeza que seu pai, seus Guardiões, sua prima Tomoyo, seu irmão Touya e até as Cartas percebiam a tristeza dela.

Já conversara com Tomoyo sobre isso, e levou uma pequena bronca da prima.

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan. Você sabe que eu te amo, não gosto de te ver sofrer. Por favor, querida! Não fique assim! Fico triste lhe vendo desse jeito." – Ouvia a voz triste da amiga-prima, e se sentiu culpada por isso.

"Ele foi embora... Abandonou-me, novamente! Ele disse que nunca mais ia me deixar para trás! Você não sabe o que eu estou passando Tomoyo-chan... Dói saber que provavelmente nunca terei a oportunidade de dizer a ele o que eu sinto, e ao dizer, não ser retribuída... Mais uma vez." – Lembrava-se de quando Yukito lhe explicara sobre o que sentia. Sabia que era verdade, mas mesmo assim, aquela conversa a machucou muito, apesar da pouca idade. – "Não quero ser rejeitada por Syaoran como fui por Yukito. Acabaria comigo."

"Mas Sakura, você não foi rejeitada por Tsukishiro-san. Você não o amava de verdade, ele só abriu os seus olhos." – Tomoyo ainda a confortava, mas com um pequeno sorrisinho agora.

"E se ele não me amar Tomoyo?? Aiaiai... Afinal de contas, se ele gostasse de verdade de mim, teria contado antes... Ou ao menos antes de ir embora." – Comentou voltando a chorar.

"Calma Sakura. Ele não te abandonou. Lembre-se do seu mantra infalível..."

"Vai dar tudo certo..." – Completou secando as lágrimas.

"Isso! E outra, o Li não falou alguma coisa em chinês que você não entendeu?"

**Fim do Flashback**

A curta frase invadiu novamente sua mente. 'O que significa Wo Ai Ni?' Pensava já desesperada. Controlou a vontade de correr para o telefone e perguntar a Meiling o significado. Só não tomava essa atitude por medo de Syaoran atender ao telefone.

"'Wo Ai Ni, Ying Fa'. Mas o que isso significa? Se eu conhecesse alguém que falasse chinês..." – Disse para si mesma, novamente.

"Voltou a falar sozinha Sakura? Está ficando maluca?" – Perguntou o Guardião. Havia esquecido dele novamente. – "Acho que esse bolo não está fazendo bem a você..." – Foi quando notou o sotaque proveniente de Osaka, e lembrou que Kero viveu com Mago Clow durante muito tempo, sendo que esse falava chinês...

"Kero-chan... Você morou com o Mago Clow por muito tempo..." - Olhou apreensiva para o amiguinho. - "Então você deve entender alguma coisa de chinês, certo?".

"É claro que eu entendo! O Poderoso Kerberus, Guardião regido pelo Sol, sabe falar chinês fluentemente. O que você quer saber?"

"O que significa 'Wo Ai Ni'?"

Kero, que no momento olhava distraidamente para o bolo que comia, fitou-a espantado.

"Quem lhe disse isso?" - Perguntou, enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca, que logo constatou ser um erro ao ouvir a resposta.

"Syaoran" - Disse simplesmente, mas ao ouvir um barulho estranho, notou Kero engasgado com o pedaço de bolo. - "Alguma coisa errada?"

"O MOLEQUE DISSE ISSO?" - Não resistindo e gritando assustado com a dona quando, finalmente, conseguira engolir o bolo.

"Disse. Por favor, não grite e me fale logo que significa." - Segurou o bichinho pelos pequenos braços e o chacoalhou desesperada. Viu Kero abrir a boca para responder, mas alguém entrando no quarto o impediu.

"Venha jantar, Monstrenga! Tomoyo jantará conosco, disse que vocês iam ao cinema...".

"Deixe de ser chato, Touya! E lembre-se de ser educado, batendo na porta. Isso é, se você conseguir essa façanha." - Retrucou, mostrando a língua.

"Venha logo, e espero que sejam só as duas mesmo a ir ao cinema. Não quero saber de você de namorico com moleques. Sabe que eles são abusados."

"Moleques? Quem mais iria conosco? Você sabe que só Syaoran andava comigo e Tomoyo, mas agora ele voltou para Hong Kong..." - Touya percebera o tom melancólico na voz da irmã. Era a segunda vez que o moleque se afastava e ela ficava assim. Já que a irmã estava com o olhar vago em direção a Lua e o Bicho de Pelúcia, quieto, observando a dona, resolveu descontrair o clima, da _sua_ maneira.

"Monstrenga, sei que você é uma monstrenga, mas é melhor você ir logo, afinal os filmes não esperam as monstrengas. Certo, Monstrenga?" - Falou, percebendo que conseguira resultado, já que a _Monstrenga _passara por ele, em direção às escadas bufando. Deu um risinho, voltando-se para Kerberus, que agora se encontrava em pose de lótus, ignorando metade de um pedaço de bolo a sua frente. '_Ai tem coisa, ah tem!_' Pensou enquanto seguia rumo à cozinha.

***************************************

Naquela manhã de segunda-feira, não se atrasara para a escola, talvez por não ter dormido a noite sem pressa na sala de aula, sendo que esta, para o seu alívio, estava vazia. Agradeceu mentalmente por não se encontrar com a prima logo pela manhã. Não por maldade, mas é claro. Amava Tomoyo como amaria a uma irmã, mas só não estava pronta para deparar-se com os olhos piedosos da coralista.

Suspirando, seguiu para a sua carteira, controlando-se para não olhar para a de trás. Tirou de dentro da pasta um dos antigos mangás de Touya. Não poderia ler um dos seus tão cedo. Não sentia-se preparada para um _shoujo_ repleto de romance, mocinhos e mocinhas e um final feliz. E, aquele _shonen_ de seu irmão, cheio de sangue, lutas e violência era a atual opção.

Foi desperta de sua leitura com o segundo sinal, indicando o início da aula. Olhou em volta e percebeu que a turma estava quase toda lá, a exceção, que a deixou surpresa de fato foi Tomoyo.

"Esse mangá é realmente bom. Por que está lendo _shonen_ agora, Kinomoto-san?" – Perguntou Mori, o colega que sentava na carteira em frente a sua.

"Revolvi aderir a novas leituras." – Respondeu forçando um sorriso.

Mori abriu a boca para estender o assunto, mas fora interrompido por Masao-sensei, que acabara de entrar na classe.

"Bem classe, hoje tenho o dever de informar a vocês que seu colega de classe, Li Syaoran pediu transferência para Hong Kong e..."

Não podia mais ouvir aquilo. Era verdade que havia suportado tudo aquilo até agora, graças a distrações, mas não conseguiu dar mais conta e o seu coração desabou pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas.

A verdade é que ainda tinha esperança de que _ele_ entraria por aquela porta, desculpando-se pelo atraso e afirmando que tudo não passara de um engano, com os cabelos castanhos desalinhados e um sorriso puro em sua direção.

A dor pelas situações assim que nunca mais ocorreriam e as duras e** verdadeiras** palavras de seu professor lhe proporcionavam era insuportável.

Podia sentir todas as cabeças de seus colegas voltarem-se em sua direção, provavelmente esperando alguma reação exagerada.

Mas ela não se mexeu. Continuou olhando para um ponto fixo em sua carteira, com as mãos agarrando fortemente sua saia.

Seria forte e suportaria toda aquela dor. Não por _ele_, mas por ela, Kinomoto Sakura.

***************************************

_**Continua...**_

***************************************

_**N/R.: **__Oieee amoooores da Nattie! Hm, ok...chorei nesse capítulo...mas não litros, só um pouco... E confesso, estou muitíssimo ansiosa para ler como vai ficar o próximo capítulo! _

_**Beijos da Nattie e na Vicky, e não se esqueçam das reviews!!!**_

_**N/A.: **__Olá povo!! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Realmente, desculpem pela demora, mas eu passei um final de ano enrolada na estréia da minha apresentação, festas de final de ano e tudo mais. Espero MESMO que me perdoem. ^^_

_Esse chappie, é um dos meus favoritos, e confesso que fiquei surpresa de você chorar, Naanda! xD_

_Para quem não sabe, a música do capítulo é Clocks, do Coldplay. É simplesmente uma das minhas músicas favoritas e a que eu usei para escrever as cenas do Syaoran e da Sakura_

_Agora, vou responder algumas reviews aqui..._

_**NatynhaNá-chan**__**: **__Naaah! Obrigada por ler! E aí está o chappie que você tanto me pediu! Kissus e espero que tenha gostado desse também._

_**Vanessa Li: **__Vane! Obrigada por ler! Sim, deu peninha do Syaoran no último chappie, e nesse, ficou com pena dele? Kissus e inté o prox.!_

_**Patilion: **__Paty! Sumida! Aí está a continuação, espero que tenha lhe inspirado também! Kissus ;D_

_**Lara:**__ Olá! Ah, obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado de Solitudine também! Kissus ;D_

_Obrigada também da todo mundo que também mandou review: __**Acdy-chan**__;____**Natsumi Shimizudani**__; __**shiinigami'**__; ____**Saky-Li**__;____**Ledger m.**__;____**Katryna Greenleaf Black**__;____**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**__;____**Cah-chan Hime**__;____**NAH-CHAN**__;____**HiddenStoryteller**__; __**Lalye-**__**.**_

_Gostaria também de agradecer ao __**Miseno-san**__, que apesar de não mandar um review pelo FF -ponto- Net mandou pelo meu MSN. _

_Bem, resta-me desejar um Feliz Natal e Ano Novo atrasados! _

_E por favor, mandem reviews. Eles fazem um autor feliz *-*_

_Kissus _**;D**

_**Vick.y Pirena**_

_**05/01/09**_


	4. Amore

**Disclaimer:** _CCS não me pertence. Infelizmente a CLAMP criou primeiro._

_**Emoções**_

_Vicky Pirena_

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

Amor

_**Do latim**__ amore_

Sentimento que predispõe alguém a desejar o bem de outrem. Afeição, amizade, carinho, simpatia, ternura. Amar também tem o sentido de gostar muito, sendo assim possível amar qualquer ser vivo ou objeto. No amor reside o sentimento de gratidão, instintivo, compaixão, doar-se sem a consciente intenção de esperar algum retorno.

_**Oito anos depois...**_

_Segunda-feira, 7:37 am_

Era uma manhã agitada, e Harumi Matsushita andava calmamente pelo campus da Universidade. Parou em uma das cafeterias que havia ali. Dirigiu-se até o balcão, arrancando olhares por onde passava, e pediu um expresso. Virou de costas ao balcão, enquanto esperava o seu pedido, retribuindo alguns dos olhares que lhe eram lançados. Afinal não era de ferro, e seu lema era: Viva a vida com toda a intensidade que possuí. Fazia contato visual com um ruivo a algumas mesas de distância quando a balconista a chamou, entregando seu expresso. Pagou com um sorriso, que não foi retribuído. _'Esses clientes devem estressar mesmo essa pobre mulher. ' _Pensou irônica. Ia encaminhar-se para a mesa do ruivo quando uma morena dos cabelos cheios sentou-se na mesa com ele, falando algo como _"Olhar para um rabo-de-saia sempre saio de sua vista!"_ Suspirou entediada. Mais um com namorada. Viu-o tentar inventar uma desculpa para a morena, que o olhava com desdém como que esperando uma explicação convincente. Enquanto bebericava o café, ainda observando a discussão, notou os olhos azul-céu do ruivo encherem-se de lágrimas pelas duras palavras da garota. Pobrezinho, ele devia mesmo gostar da namorada, coisa que a mesma também pelo jeito percebeu, já que se aproximou dele e tocou levemente seus lábios nos dele, afastando-se com um sorriso e rindo maravilhada por as orelhas do ruivo terem ficado vermelhas por vergonha. Harumi sorriu também com aquela cena entre o casal apaixonado. Curtia a vida, mas apreciava o amor dos que o tinha. Ainda não achara a sua "cara metade", mas também não tinha pressa para isso. O ruivo e a morena trocavam palavras de carinho e sorrisinhos tolamente apaixonados. Mais um problema do amor. Com ele você fica tolo, sem lucidez. Faz tudo pela pessoa amada. Desviou o olhar, já chegava daquilo. Enquanto terminava seu café, percebeu a algumas mesas de distância Sakura, sua colega de classe no curso de Fisioterapia, compenetrada em um jornal.

Deixou a xícara de porcelana vazia sobre o balcão e foi em direção à amiga, que estava a algumas mesinhas de distância. Evitou passar pela mesa do casal de pombinhos, que agora trocavam um beijo voraz. _'As discussões são tristes, mas a reconciliação nos faz esquecer toda a mágoa da briga. '_ Pensou filosoficamente, parando ao lado da garota. Assustou-se. Afinal pensara que ela estaria lendo algo no caderno '**Entretenimento**', ou conferindo a tabela de pontos da Liga de Vôlei Regional. Foi uma surpresa deparar-se com o jornal aberto no caderno '**Economia**'. Olhou para Sakura e percebeu os olhos verdes direcionados a uma matéria em especial.

"**Empresas Li fecham contrato milionário com a Kimihiro's Corp."**

_Duas das maiores empresas exportadoras e importadoras do oriente fecham contrato milionário nesse último sábado. As Empresas Li [...]_

A reportagem continuava, cobrindo uma grande parte da folha de jornal, quando uma parte em especial chamou a atenção de Harumi.

"_[...] com isso, decidimos que seria melhor as Empresas Li transferirem sua sede para a cidade de Tokyo, no Japão." Disse o presidente da empresa chinesa, Li Syaoran, em uma coletiva organizada para maiores esclarecimentos dessa mudança [...]. _

Desviou os olhos da matéria para observar Sakura e perguntar-lhe o que tinha de tão importante naquilo. Mas não chegou a perguntar, já que percebeu os olhos da amiga, que antes engoliam palavras sem descanso pararem sobre a foto que acompanhava a matéria. Um homem alto, com músculos que passavam pouco despercebidos em um terno de corte italiano. Os cabelos, que pela foto preto-e-branco eram escuros e desalinhados, caindo pelos olhos que tinham um ar feroz e que intimidavam muitos. Traços fortes adornavam a face, assim como o nariz reto. A boca estava com um sorriso de lado, que muitas mulheres considerariam sexy. Esse era Li Syaoran, 25 anos, chinês e líder de um dos maiores Clãs de sua terra natal, além de empresário mundialmente famoso por seus negócios bem-feitos e elaborados. Era o tipo de cara raro: lindo, inteligente, rico, sexy, incrivelmente famoso e que odiava tablóides. Resumindo, as mulheres arrastavam um caminhão por ele.

"Bobinha você em Saki-chan? Eu pensando que você estava interessada nos negócios..." – Comentou divertida.

Mas Sakura não respondeu, continuava olhando para a foto com os mesmos olhos suaves desde pousaram na imagem.

Harumi começou a ficar intrigada. Viu a bela japonesa abrir a bolsa, e tirar de lá de dentro uma tesoura. Calmamente, recortou a reportagem, dobrando-a com cuidado e guardando na bolsa com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Recolocou a tesoura na bolsa, em um bolso diferente do da reportagem. Terminou seu café com goles rápidos e amassou o resto do jornal, levantando-se sem perceber a loira ao seu lado, e jogando na lixeira mais próxima o jornal amassado.

"Mas o que foi isso?" – Perguntou a loira ao nada, estranhando a reação da amiga.

***************************************

_Sexta-Feira, 08:31 am_

O Sol já ia alto quando entrou pela porta da nova sede das Empresas Li. Andava calmamente pelo saguão, e por onde passava recebia olhares tanto de respeito e admiração, quanto de medo e inveja.

Seguiu para o elevador, com os acionistas japoneses em seu encalço. Suspirou de alívio por ter conseguido se esquivar dos acionistas, ao pegar um atalho. _'Espero que seja assim só hoje. '_ Pensou, entrando no elevador e cumprimentando o ascensorista com um aceno da cabeça.

"Para que andar, senhor?"

"Último, por favor."

"Sinto muito, senhor. O último andar está restrito para a chegada do Presidente. A única que pode subir foi à secretária."

"Pois então, prazer em conhecê-lo. Li Syaoran. Presidente da empresa." – Abriu um sorrisinho ao ver o rosto pálido do rapaz a sua frente. Suavizou as expressões para fazer um comentário. – "Fico feliz que esteja cumprindo seu trabalho a risca." – O rapaz continuava branco feito papel. Repetiu pacientemente, segurando uma risada. - "Último andar, por favor.".

"Ah, sim. Desculpe-me senhor." – Tocou o dedo sobre o botão que os levaria ao qüinquagésimo andar. Viu o rapaz respirar fundo. Uma desculpa viria por ai. – "Desculpe-me senhor. É que não imaginava o grande Li Syaoran um _cara_ da minha idade." – Arrancou uma gargalhada de Syaoran, que o deixou ainda mais constrangido. – "Desculpe-me pela minha falta de tato, chamando o senhor de _cara_, mas é que lhe imaginava muito mais velho." – Desabafou indignado, agora não se importando mais com a risada do chefe.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Já passei por isso antes. E, pelo amor de Deus, pare de se desculpar." – Falou divertido. – "E quando estivermos sozinhos no elevador, pode me tratar normalmente. Mas quando tiver mais alguém comigo, já sabe." – Viu o rapaz acenar positivamente – "Os anciãos me matariam, independentemente se eu lhes trago mais ou não dinheiro, se soubessem que tenho tanta _liberdade_ com um funcionário." – Fez uma careta, dessa vez arrancando risadas do ascensorista. – "A propósito, como você se chama?".

"Myashiro Touya, senhor." – Disse sorridente.

"Não me chame de senhor, me sinto velho, além do que você deve ter minha idade." – Ralhou – "Touya... Odeio esse nome" – Comentou soltando algo parecido com um rosnado.

"Por que, senh... Li? Se tiver o direito de saber..." – Indagou o rapaz, dividido pelo susto e pela curiosidade.

"Problemas com um Touya no passado." – Resmungou pensativo – " Um dia, quem sabe..." – Foi interrompido por um fino guizo, que indicou que havia chego ao andar de seu novo escritório.

"Qüinquagésimo andar, Senhor Li." – Falou pomposamente Myashiro

"Tenha um bom dia, Senhor Myashiro" – O rapaz pareceu encantado por ter seu nome lembrado pelo chefe, e esse ter lhe desejado um bom serviço.

"Igualmente." – Respondeu, vendo Li sair do elevador, rumando para sua nova sala.

"Bom dia, Senhorita Ming." – Cumprimentou a secretária que estava ocupada organizando alguns papéis sobre a mesa. Jin Ming era uma mulher na faixa de seus 40 anos. Tinha um cabelo bem negro, preso em um apertado coque que Syaoran nunca vira solto. Uma pele clara, sem rugas, mas sempre austera. O único contraste eram os olhos cor de mel, sempre brilhantes.

"Bom dia, Senhor Li. O contrato será assinado hoje em uma reunião ás 10:00. A sala já está limpa. Seus objetos já estão organizados em suas devidas gavetas. O Sr. não terá nenhum compromisso até a assinatura do contrato." – Senhorita Ming, era muito responsável no que fazia. Sem ela para organizar sua vida, Syaoran estava perdido. Enquanto ela mostrava-lhe os compromissos da tarde, o rapaz foi conferir sua sala.

Era do jeito que queria. Um carpete de madeira escura cobria toda a extensa sala, e uma grande janela cobria toda uma parede. Li aproximou-se abrindo a persiana. Soltou um pequeno assovio de admiração. De sua vista privilegiada, podia ver a maior parte do centro empresarial de Tokyo. Prédios e mais prédios. Magnânimos. Comparavam-se em termos de beleza facilmente com os de Hong Kong, com suas fachadas espelhadas. Ainda admirava a vista, quando reparou, um pouco a esquerda de seu campo de visão a Torre de Tokyo. Lembranças cortaram sua mente como uma espada afiada. Fechou a cortina. Não queria olhar para a Torre novamente tão cedo.

Pôs-se a observar o resto de sua sala. De costas para a grande janela estava sua mesa. Tampo de vidro. Gostou. Como seu _notebook_ estava na pasta que carregava em mãos, somente um porta-treco e alguns papéis adornavam a mesa. Sem porta-retratos. Fotos o distraíam.

Sentou-se na cadeira Presidencial verde musgo, que fazia conjunto com as duas outras cadeiras a sua frente e ao sofá perto do bar particular. Ao lado do sofá, uma estante repleta de livros.

"Gostei da sala, Senhorita Ming." – Viu-a abrir um sorrisinho discreto. – "Traga para mim aquele contrato feito com o grupo americano que tive reunião semana passada e terei novamente hoje a tarde. Preciso revisá-lo.".

Com um aceno da cabeça, a secretária saiu da sala. Olhou para o relógio no pulso. 8:53. Tinha ainda mais de uma hora até voltar a trabalhar. Recostou-se preguiçosamente, esperando a volta de Ming com o contrato.

***************************************

_Sexta-feira, 13:30 pm_

"_Thank you, __Sirs__. __It was a pleasure making business with you."_

"_It was my plesure. I __hope to see__you__again__. __Bye__."_ – Disse um senhor com um queixo quadrado engravatado, com vários também engravatados logo ao seu lado.

"_Bye__."_ – Ouviu as cadeiras se arrastando e passos se afastando enquanto terminava de ler o recém-assinado contrato. A porta da sala de reuniões fechou-se a sua direita. Largou os papéis, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Finalmente fechara contrato com os americanos. Fechou o _notebook_, juntou os papéis e foi rumo ás escadarias que o levariam até o andar de sua sala. O elevador estaria cheio, não gostava de multidões. Subiu os dois andares rapidamente. Chegou à ante-sala, recebendo um olhar de censura de Ming.

"Veio de escadas novamente, menino Li?" – Perguntou, com o tom de voz reprovador. Apesar de ser secretária de Syaoran, os anos de convivência que tivera com o garoto quando este era pequeno, na época que ainda era secretária de Li Yelan deixaram alguns costumes.

"Vim sim, caríssima Jin Ming" – Respondeu pomposo.

"Parece até o Senhor Hiirazigawa falando assim." – Comentou a senhora rindo, o que deixou Syaoran emburrado pela comparação.

"Não me compare a ele. E sobre eu ter ou não vindo pelas escadas, você sabe muito bem que não tive tempo para treinar hoje, com e viagem e com todo esse blábláblá!" – Seguiu para sua nova sala, afrouxando a gravata verde esmeralda e fazendo um gesto para Ming segui-lo. Foi em direção ao bar, abrindo uma água gaseificada. Quase não bebia. – "Quero que desmarque todos os meus compromissos do fim-de-semana. Vou para Tomoeda." – Anunciou feliz, vendo a cara de espanto de Ming.

"Mas Senhor... Desmarcar todos os compromissos? O senhor não pode! Tem aquela reunião com os coreanos às 9:40...".

"Desmarque todos, Ming. Não tenho uma folga desde que fui para a China." – Tomou um longo gole da água, colocando a garrafa sobre o balcão e cruzando os braços. – "Faça isso você também, tire o fim-de-semana de folga.".

"Mas menino Li..."

"Não discuta comigo, Ming. Eu vou para Tomoeda no fim-de-semana. Nada do que você diga mudará isso." – Encerrou decidido.

***************************************

_Sexta Feira, 19:36 pm_

"Então, Saki-chan, já sabe o que vai fazer no fim-de-semana?"

A ex-Card Captor hesitou por um momento, para depois responder com convicção.

"Vou passar o fim-de-semana em Tomoeda."

"Está com saudades de seu _querido irmãozinho_?" – Perguntou Harumi, arrancando uma risada de Tomoyo e uma cara emburrada de Sakura.

"Nada disso, engraçadinha. Eu tenho uns problemas para resolver," – O garçom entrega-lhe a conta - "... e também preciso conversar com o Diretor Terada, para conferir se a minha oferta de emprego, como professora de Educação Física na Escola Primária, está de pé." – Soltou um assobio ao ver a conta – "Nossa! Dessa vez nós abusamos, meninas!" – A gargalhada foi geral na mesa das três universitárias, atraindo olhares de uma mesa com o que pareciam ser recém formados médicos.

Sakura, percebendo, tratou de se retirar da mesa, deixando algumas notas sobre a conta.

"Sinto muito, Harumi. Já vou indo. Tenho que arrumar minhas malas ainda."

"Ok. Sim, entendo. Vou ficar por aqui, quem sabe arrumar minha companhia de fim-de-semana." – Disse, apontando com o copo de suco de laranja que bebia para o grupo que continuava olhando para a mesa das garotas. - "E você, Tomoyo-chan? Já vai também ou ficará aqui comigo para arrumar uma diversãozinha extra? Aquele loiro não tira os olhos de você há algum tempo... Tenho certeza que Eriol não reclamará, afinal ele não deve ser fiel a você o tempo todo." – Comentou de forma venenosa.

"Não, cara Harumi. Vou indo já. Sobre a fidelidade de Eriol... Temos um acordo silencioso. Assim como eu aprecio a fidelidade dele, ele aprecia a minha." – Rebateu calma, porém fria – "Sobre o loiro..." - Olhou pelo canto dos olhos para o rapaz que tinha um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios, e disse em alto e bom som – "... prefiro os morenos dos olhos claros.".

Sakura viu os rapazes gargalharem alto da cara do loiro. Escondeu um sorrisinho. Só Tomoyo mesmo.

"Bem... então eu já vou. Vamos Tomoyo-chan?" – Viu a morena acenar positivamente – "Então, tchauzinho Harumi-chan.".

"Tchau Saki-chan. Tchau Tomo-chan."

Pouco tempo depois, entravam no apartamento de Sakura. Era um lugar aconchegante, a cara da dona. A sala, num tom de pêssego, tinha uma janela, que dava vista para os grandes prédios de Tokyo.

O sofá era creme, com um xale da cor da parede, com pequenas _sakuras_ bordadas. Este presente de Tomoyo. Um tapete felpudo estendia-se ao chão, um ótimo lugar para fazer uma 'Sessão Cinema' em uma tarde chuvosa.

Sentou-se pesadamente no sofá, esperando a prima que brigava com o casaco.

"Droga de casaco! Nunca consigo abrir esse zíper de cara." – Forçou o aviamento, finalmente o abrindo, mas rasgando zíper do casaco.

"Se Touya visse isso, lhe chamaria de monstrenga." – Comentou um ser do tamanho de um bichinho de pelúcia, que acabara de entrar voando na sala.

"Olá, Kero-chan! Não se preocupe Sakura-chan. Arrumo isso para você." – A morena levantou-se tão rápido que Sakura só a percebeu quando o casaco fora arrancado de suas mãos.

"Obrigada, Tomoyo. Vou fazer um chazinho para nós. Volto em um instante."

"Sakura-chan, você trouxe meu bolo?" – Indagou Kero num muxoxo, voando atrás da dona, deixando uma risonha Tomoyo empenhada em costurar o zíper novamente para trás.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan. Muito obrigada! O zíper está uma maravilha. O que seria de mim sem você?"

"Uma Card Captor sem roupas de batalha. Seria uma pena." – Disse a garota, numa pose teatral.

"Tomoyo, se você não fizesse faculdade de Moda, se daria muito bem em teatro." – Comentou Kero, com a boca cheia de bolo, recebendo uma almofadada de Sakura. –

"Aii... O que quê eu fiz dessa vez?"

"Nada, como sempre, Vá fazer sua _mala_. Vamos para Tomoeda amanhã de manhã." – Observou o bichinho distanciar-se resmungando impropérios que não eram nada dignos de um _Guardião de alto calibre_, como ele mesmo se nomeava. – "Um dia, Kero ainda me fará usar uma das Cartas nele." – Soltou um suspiro, entediada – "Então... irá para Tomoeda no fim-de-semana conosco?" – Indagou animada.

'_Finalmente ela tocou no assunto que me trouxe aqui. '_ Pensou Tomoyo.

"Sakura, por que está fugindo dele?" – Resolveu ser direta, ignorando a pergunta feita anteriormente.

"Ele quem Tomoyo? Está maluca?" – Perguntou assustada, terminado seu bolo depressa.

"Você sabe muito bem! Não se faça de desentendida."

"Não sei do que está falando." – Juntou os pratos e foi em direção a cozinha. Mas foi impedida ao sentir a mão da prima segurando-lhe o pulso.

"Uhm... Vamos clarear sua mente?" – Resolveu jogar duro – "Li Syaoran, empresário e dono das Empresas Li, nosso amigo de infância, por quem _**você**_ é apaixonada e tem esse sentimento retribuído." – Viu o rosto da prima contorcer-se em dor. – "Achou que eu não veria a noticia?" – Tirando a bandeja com pratos da mão de Sakura segurou suas mãos entre as suas. Levantou o queixo de Sakura, para olhá-la nos olhos e surpreendeu-se a encontrar os olhos marejados. Apertou suas mãos tentando passar confiança. Suavizou a voz. - "Por favor, Sakura. Não fuja. Isso só faz com que ambas as partes sofram ainda mais.".

Viu a ex-Card Captor balançar a cabeça com força. Logo em seguida soltou as mãos presas, enxugou a fina lágrima que correra por seu rosto e agarrou a bandeja novamente. Olhou para Tomoyo com os olhos frios e decididos.

"Não estou fugindo de nada nem ninguém. Eu vou para Tomoeda no fim-de-semana. Nada que você me diga mudará isso." – E rumou para a cozinha.

***************************************

Andava calmamente por entre as pessoas pelas ruas de Tomoeda, com os braços repletos de livros da biblioteca Municipal e alguns currículos.

Conversara com Terada-sensei, seu ex-professor, agora diretor da Escola Primária, sobre sua proposta para se tornar a nova professora de Educação Física. Ela foi aceita prontamente. Eram só os papéis se organizarem que começaria com as aulas tão esperadas. Afinal, seria ótimo dar aulas na sua antiga escola, e além do mais estaria realizando seu sonho: ser professora de Educação Física, trabalhando com crianças.

Resolveu cortar caminho pelo Parque do rei Pingüim, que servira como várias de suas aventuras no passado. Aventuras... Tinha saudade da época de Card Captor, coisa que nunca pensou que sentiria naquele tempo. Continuava distraída, cruzando o Parque, relembrando o passado, que nem percebeu a presença de uma forte ventania que a atingiu, fazendo com que sua saia levantasse, forçando-a a derrubar todos os livros e currículos que carregava.

Mas com a mesma velocidade que apareceu, a ventania sumiu. Ainda segurando a saia, olhou para os lados a procura dos livros e papéis que tinham se espalhado. Levou bom susto ao deparar-se com um alto vulto negro atrás de si.

"Você está bem?" – Perguntou a pessoa que pela voz grossa indicou ser um homem. O Sol estava alto a oeste, impossibilitando a visão do rosto do homem. Olhando-o percebeu que este tinha traços fortes, cabelos desalinhados e um par de óculos escuros que refletiam a si mesma. Aquele contorno lhe era familiar. Foi quando se deu conta que ele lhe pergunta algo.

"Ah, sim. Muito obrigada. Estou bem sim. Obrigada pela preocupação." – Abaixou-se para recolher os livros, ato imitado pelo mesmo, que como observado por Sakura de soslaio era muito forte. Ombros largos que tinham sobre si um casaco de couro escuro e músculos que delineavam a camisa pólo verde. O pescoço era esguio e também forte. A cor da pele, poderia ser facilmente ser um bronzeamento vindo do berço. Pegou todos os livros e papéis ao seu alcance, ficando de pé novamente.

"Não devia andar com tantos livros. Você sempre foi muito distraída, Sakura." – Comentou o homem, entregando-lhe os livros que pegara do chão.

Sakura o olhou assustada. _'Como diabos ele sabe meu nome?'_

"Desculpe senhor, mas... conheço você?"

"Fico extremamente magoado que não me reconheça." – Retirou os óculos e saiu da frente do Sol, possibilitando a garota de ver seu rosto. – "O que foi? Não lembra de mim, Li Syaoran?".

A única reação que a futura professora de Educação Física teve foi levar as mãos á boca para abafar o grito, e conseqüentemente derrubar todos os livros recém recolhidos no chão.

"Então, passo tantos anos longe e nem um abraço recebo?" – Indagou divertido. Observou os imutáveis olhos verde-esmeralda de Sakura, que tanto sentira falta, antes arregalados direcionarem ao chão, envergonhados. A face ficou vermelha também. Sakura era mesmo perfeitamente maravilhosa.

Como a garota continuava olhando para o chão, envergonhada, fingiu entender que esta dirigiu um olhar pesaroso aos livros caídos. Resolveu comentar.

"Não se preocupe. Ajudarei você a recolhê-los novamente. Será que agora mereço um abraço?" – Abriu os braços. O gelo fora quebrado. Sakura o fitou com ternura, antes de jogar-se em seus braços. Rodopiou com ela abraçada a seu pescoço como antigamente. Era bom estar de volta.

***************************************

Estava sentado no sofá, da casa que acreditara nunca mais entrar. A decoração continuava a mesma, tirando o fato de agora não haverem somente fotos de Nadeshiko espalhadas pela casa, mas também e Sakura, e somente algumas de Touya. Passava os olhos sobre as pequenas lembranças em forma de fotografia, quando uma delas lhe chamou a atenção em especial. Nela, Sakura era abraçada fortemente por Fujitaka, que tinha os olhos brilhando de orgulho. A, ainda na época garota, vestia uma beca preta, indicando que a foto fora tirada no dia de sua formatura.

Chegou mais perto, levantando-se do sofá, segurando com as duas mãos o porta-retrato de vidro. Começou a fitar as feições do jovem senhor.

O homem, mesmo com o passar dos anos ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso e a face gentil. Fujitaka Kinomoto era um exemplo de homem. Sustentou os dois filhos sozinhos mesmo depois da morte de sua amada esposa. Bom pai que era, bom marido que foi. Um excelente professor, como pode notar na palestra sobre Arqueologia anos atrás na escola e nas agradáveis conversas sobre o assunto, sempre que vinha fazer uma visita aos Kinomoto. _'Ele também deve ser um ótimo sogro... '_ Pensou por um momento, com um sorriso de canto de lábios. Balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos que invadiam sua mente. Voltou a observar Sakura através da foto, passando o dedo suavemente pelo seu rosto, com um tímido sorriso na face. Como pode perder um momento tão importante na vida dela como aquele? Só Buda sabia a real vontade que queria de ter estado ali, tê-la visto se formando, dando mais um passo para o futuro, o fazendo orgulhar-se também...

"Mas isso não tem volta. É um momento único, perdido por mim." – Concluiu em voz baixa, para na chamar a atenção da mulher na cozinha, recolocando o porta-retrato no lugar.

"Que momento único? Hei! Quem é você?" – Perguntou um ser, do tamanho de um bicho de pelúcia amarelo com asinhas nas costas que o permitiam voar. – "Sakura falou que eu poderia vir até a sala, que teria uma surpresa, encontrando alguém conhecido, mais até onde eu saiba, eu O Guardião das Cartas Sakura, representado pelo Sol, não conheço você!" – Gritava o bichinho exaltado pela falta de senso de sua mestra, deixando um completo estranho entrar em sua casa e ainda revelando a existência de magia, sendo ela portadora. _'Quando o Touya souber disso... '_ Pensava Kero, olhando desconfiado para o homem parado no meio da sala.

"Ficou _**muito**_ chateado que não se lembre de mim, _boneco_ de pelúcia." – Respondeu Syaoran, divertido, olhando para o Guardião que o fitava chocado pela _verdadeira _identidade do _**completo**_ estranho. Resolveu provocá-lo. Sentira falta de suas briguinhas com Kerberus, mas não admitiria isso nem sob tortura... – "O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? Ou o comer tantos doces deixou seu cérebro lento no reconhecimento de pessoas?".

"Oras seu moleque atrevido! Respeite-me! Eu sou o Guardião do..." – Foi interrompido bruscamente pelo chinês.

"Blá, blá, blá. Já conheço a sua ladainha. Não me venha com isso. Mas ainda fico pensando se você pode ser considerado um Guardião gordo como está. Tenho certeza que se Hiiragizawa o visse, te tiraria do posto...".

"Moleque!" – Gritou já voltando para sua forma original.

**********************************

Sakura estava de pé, em frente ao sofá, olhando acusadoramente para Kero e Syaoran. Os dois permaneciam de costas um para o outro, ambos de braços cruzados e bicos no rosto. _'Eles não têm noção do quanto são parecidos. '_ Pensou divertida, mas mantendo a cara fechada. Admitia que sentira muita falta das brigas bobas entre os dois. Mas aquilo já havia passado do limite.

"Vocês podem me explicar o que houve para em cinco minutos que eu fui para a cozinha preparar um chá e servir um bolo, vocês se atracarem daquele jeito?" – Falou indignada. Não acreditara no que vira quando entrou na sala, alguns minutos antes.

_**Flashback**_

Deixou Syaoran na sala, enquanto subia até o antigo quarto, a fim de pedir para Kero descer e fazer companhia ao amigo. Mordeu o lábio inferior com tal pensamento Será que poderia considerá-lo seu amigo, apesar de anos sem notícias e daquele beijo que se recusava a esquecer? Com os pensamentos ainda confusos, entrou no quarto, onde Kero jogava videogame.

"Já voltou tão cedo Sakura? Pensei que demoraria mais. Trouxe alguma coisa para mim da rua?" – Falou o guloso Guardião, já voando em volta dela ansioso.

"Não, não trouxe, Kero-chan. Mas quero que vá até a sala. Lá tem uma pessoa. Não se preocupe. Ele sabe sobre magia, é um velho conhecido, digamos assim..." – Falou mais para si mesma que para o amiguinho, que a fitava confuso. – "Vamos! Vá lá, faça companhia para ele enquanto eu preparo o chá e os levo um bolo.".

"Ele? Sakura... Você trouxe um homem para dentro de casa!? Sabe como Touya fica quando faz isso..." – A alertou, já voando escada abaixo, com a mestra logo atrás de si.

"Não me perturbe, Kero-chan! Vá lá! Já volto com o bolo e uns chazinhos. E comporte-se." – Falou por fim, emburrando-o em direção a sala, seguindo para a cozinha.

Sorrindo, abriu os armários a procura da chaleira. No fim, ocorreu o inevitável. Fugira para Tomoeda para não se encontrar com ele, e acabava por encontrá-lo no parque que servia de tantas lembranças para os dois.

"Uma grande de uma coincidência." Falou para si mesma. Na mesma hora, ouviu como se sussurrassem em seu ouvido a tão célere frase.

"_Não existem coincidências. Apenas o inevitável."_

Chegou a olhar para trás, devido ao susto. Mesmo após anos, ainda não se acostumara com essas vozes.

"Não é coincidência, era o inevitável. Eu reencontraria Syaoran nesse final de semana, de um jeito ou de outro." – Sentiu o coração acelerar. Um sorriso desenhou seus lábios. _'Há quanto tempo não me sentia feliz assim?'_ Pensou, abraçando a chaleira que achara debaixo da pia. _"Desde que ele partiu." _Respondeu a mesma voz que lhe citou à frase.

"Você ás vezes é muito intrometida, sabia?" – Falou enrubescida, olhando para o ombro direito esperando encontrar sua 'consciência', quem sabe como as daqueles filmes americanos, que são representadas por anjinhos e diabinhos. Foi desperta de seus devaneios ao sentir as presenças de Kero e Syaoran aumentarem, seguidas de um barulho alto, como um corpo caindo no chão. Largou a chaleira, correndo para a sala.

A cena que viu se fosse em outras condições, seria hilária. Um grande tigre alado estava parado no meio de sua sala, sobre um homem adulto, que se contorcia para escapar de seu cárcere. Viu Syaoran conseguir empurrá-lo com as pernas, fazendo Kero quase cair também, devido à surpresa do ataque. Em seguida, voltaram a se engalfinhar, rolando pelo chão. _'Calma Sakura-chan. Inspira, expira'_ Pensou consigo mesma, tentando se acalmar, falhando miseravelmente ao vê-los quase derrubarem a televisão no chão.

"PAREM!" – O grito provavelmente fora ouvido por toda a vizinhança, e também pelos dois _bárbaros_ que pararam de se atacar ao perceberem a situação que se encontravam.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Então, estou esperando uma explicação para chegar à sala e encontrar um adulto e um tigre se engalfinhando no chão. Kero-chan, não falei para você se comportar?" – Falou em tom de repreensão recebendo um olhar furioso do Guardião que já se encontrava em sua forma falsa, sentado na mesa de centro, de frente ao sofá onde sua furiosa Mestra o olhava, tendo ao seu lado um Syaoran com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, vendo que provavelmente o bichinho levaria toda a culpa. _'Bem feito!'_ Pensou o chinês. – "O Syaoran é nosso convidado! Devia ao menos respeitá-lo! Peço para fazer companhia para ele por míseros minutos e você já o provoca e parte para a agressão física?? Pensei que você tinha amadurecido Kero-chan. Estou decepcionada."

"Mas, Sakura-chan... Não venha colocar a culpa só em mim! Você sabe muito bem que ele também provoca e...." – Parou seu discurso ao perceber que Sakura o ignoraria, como sempre. "Isso! Ignore o Kerberus! Assim como você faz quando está com o Yue! Está fazendo agora que está com o _moleque_. Eu vou subir! Não quero mais bolo nenhum! Mas fiquem sabendo..." – Olhou para os dois que os observavam surpresos pela recusa do bolo – "...Que espero que o Touya chegue e encontre, em vez de _eu_ me engalfinhando com o _moleque_ no chão da sala, você, se _amassando_ com ele!" – E subiu sem notar a vermelhidão no rosto de Sakura e Syaoran.

Ouviu a porta de seu quarto bater. Definitivamente, _**mataria**_Kero!

"É... Uhmm... Bem, eu vou para a cozinha, terminar o bolo. Fique a vontade, Syaoran-kun. E desculpe-me pela atitude de Kero. Apesar de ter certeza que você também contribuiu para ela..." – Soltou um suspiro cansado – "Não pense que vai sair ileso. Só não falei nada na frente de Kero para ele não achar que estava na razão." – Seu semblante cansado rapidamente foi substituído por um lindo sorriso, fazendo o coração de Syaoran falhar uma batida. – "Volto já." – Seguindo para a cozinha, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

***************************************

"Então... Como anda a Sra. Yelan?" – Perguntou animadamente a garota, pousando a xícara na mesa.

"Ah... Mamãe está ótima. Uma saúde de ferro. Mandou lembranças. Sabe, às vezes tenho a impressão que ela está até melhor do que antes de ficar doente. Parece que aquela doença foi somente um motivo para me fazer voltar à China...". – Respondeu, coçando a nuca, sinal que Sakura sabia ser de encabulamento. Estendeu a mão para pegar mais um biscoitinho, ato imitado pelo empresário, fazendo as duas mãos roçarem-se de leve. Tirou a mão rapidamente da de baixo do amigo, olhando para os pés, como se eles fossem às coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

"Sakura... Eu... Uhm..." – Limpou a garganta, recomeçando com a voz mais séria. – " Então... Você sempre foi boa em conselhos e..." – Colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, passando as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso – "Acho que não seria mal você me fornecer um. Você poderia?" – Perguntou, sorrindo de lado, quase arrancando um suspiro dela.

"Um conselho?" – Precisava se distrair. Pegou o bule, enchendo novamente a xícara, mas o observando – "Que conselho?".

"Eu que aconselho a senhorita agora a levantar o bule, se não quiser ter que limpar o chá que esta escorrendo por sua xícara...".

"Ai Kami-sama!" – Recolocou o bule no lugar, aproximando a boca da xícara, a fim de dar uma bicada no chá para que esse não derramasse. Agiu sem pensar. Desculpando-se em seguida, vermelha. – "Me desculpe a minha falta de educação, Syaoran...".

"Tudo bem." - '_Achei isso encantador, Sakura.'_ Teve vontade de dizer, mas ela já estava nervosa o suficiente. – "Então, me daria o conselho que preciso?".

"Claro! É para você, certo?" – Recolocou a xícara e o pires sobre a mesinha de centro, virando-se totalmente para ele, prestando atenção nas futuras palavras do amigo. Viu-o concordar com um aceno da cabeça. – "Sobre o que seria esse conselho?".

"Sobre amor.".

"Sobre amor?" – Perguntou desconcertada. – "Logo no assunto que não me dou nada bem..." – Lamentou-se.

"Você vai conseguir. Confie em mim." – Falou, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela, segurando-lhe as duas mãos firmemente.

'_E dá para não confiar?'_ Pensou, admirando os olhos âmbares que a observava, brilhando estranhamente.

"Então... Conte-me. O ajudarei no que for preciso."

"Sakura... Eu estou apaixonado."

Mal as palavras saíram da boca dele, um nó formou-se na garganta dela. Segurando as lágrimas e contendo as emoções, perguntou:

"E por quem?"

"Pela minha melhor amiga." – Isso há alguns anos atrás a chocaria, por ser a _dita cuja_, mas agora, nunca desejara tanto ser a melhor amiga de Li Syaoran. – "E por isso eu preciso de um conselho seu. O que devo fazer?".

Pensando no quão feliz ele parecia estar, decidiu-se então, abrindo mão de sua felicidade.

"Bem... Conte a ela." – Falou já soltando suas mãos das dele, abaixando o rosto, triste. Porém foi impedida, já que Syaoran não pareceu ter a mínima intenção de soltá-las. Sentiu o guerreiro levantar seu queixo levemente, olhando-a nos olhos. Estes, ela percebeu, continuavam a brilhar daquele jeito estranho. Os lábios sorriam também. Ele parecia _mesmo_ feliz... E isso a machucava. '_Pelo menos, dei um bom conselho.'._

"Ying Fa..." – Recomeçou rouco. – "Acabei de fazê-lo. Você _**sempre**_ foi minha melhor amiga.". o pires sobre a mesinha de centro, virando-se totalmente para ele, prestando atenç

***************************************

"Não! Você não pode Syaoran! Não pode ser apaixonado por mim! Não pode!" – Gritou exasperada, levantando-se do sofá passando por ele e ficando de frente a parede.

"O quê? Como não Sakura? Não se manda no coração! E eu não estou aqui, lhe falando exatamente isso, que te amo ainda mais que antigamente?" – Levantou-se também, mas continuou no mesmo lugar de antes. Estava surpreso. Como ela lhe falava isso?

"PARE! NÃO DIGA ISSO! NÃO PODE ME AMAR! EU SOFRI EM SILÊNCIO TODOS ESSES ANOS NA DÚVIDA SE MEU AMOR ERA OU NÃO CORRESPONDIDO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE CHEGAR E DIZER QUE ME AMA!" – Ela gritava expondo o que estava guardado dentro de si a anos.

"Você não foi a única que sofreu..." – Disse calmo, espantado pelo descontrole emocional dela. Chegou mais perto, mas foi impedido.

"Não chegue perto de mim! Não chegue perto de mim..." – A segunda vez que repetiu a frase foi em um tom mais baixo, porém mais sofrido.

"Eu também sofri! Acha que era fácil para eu ver você babando pelo Tsukishiro? E depois pelo Yuzuma?".

"Você devia ter confessado antes...". – Disse baixo.

"E você acha que eu não tentei? Tentei inúmeras vezes. Essa é a segunda vez que volto da China com a intenção de lhe contar o que sinto. Sempre que eu tentava, alguma coisa acontecia. Dessa vez, decidi que faria o possível e o impossível para lhe contar."

O silencio reinava, a não ser pela respiração pesada dos dois.

"Você tem noção de quantos homens eu beijei procurando o gosto do _seu _beijo? De quantos eu abracei procurando a mesma sensação de conforto, de carinho que eu sentia quando estava em _seus_ braços quando você me abraçava? Não Syaoran. Você não sabe. Não tem noção." – Sentia que seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas, mas não se importava mais em chorar na frente dele. As lágrimas sempre foram suas companheiras na solidão e quando a saudade batia, e agora elas mostrariam a ele o quanto sofreu.

"E você, Sakura, não tem noção de em quantas mulheres eu procurei a profundidade que há no _seu_ olhar. Esse olhar que me encanta... me desafia... me faz sonhar..." – Suavizou a voz e as expressões dando mais um passo para a frente, estendendo a mão e acariciando-lhe a face.

Ela o olhava, hipnotizada. Âmbar na esmeralda. Sentiu-o apoiar uma das mãos em sua face, acariciando-a. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar.

"Se você soubesse o quanto eu a amo..." – Falou sussurrando o chinês. Ela abriu os olhos, espantada, quebrando o contato, dando dois passos para trás.

"Me esquece, Syaoran. Por favor, me esquece! Esquece que eu existo. Finge que você não me conhece. Me esquece!" – Gritou exasperada, mas para sua surpresa o homem a sua frente gargalhou. Mas não era uma risada natural. Era nervosa, desesperada, sem sentimento nenhum. Aterrorizante vinda dele.

"Sabe Sakura... Eu _já_ tentei sim te esquecer." – Suspirou fundo antes de continuar. – "Anos atrás... você lembra que eu cheguei à escola com a mão gessada? Que eu até discuti com você neste dia." – Como ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, continuou. – "Pois bem, saiba o que aconteceu naquela noite anterior."

"Era o seu aniversário, seu pai faria uma festinha, e eu planejei contar a você toda a verdade dos meus sentimentos, naquela noite."

"Cheguei à sua casa. Você quem abriu a porta. Usava uma saia e sandálias pretas, uma blusa cor de rosa estilo chinês e os cabelos soltos. Por Buda! Você estava linda!" – Viu-a abrir um sorrisinho, e sorriu também, involuntariamente, recordando-se daquela noite. – "Nunca fiquei tão nervoso. Você me cumprimentou com um abraço apertado, e eu fiquei sem reação. Durante a festa, me aproximei de você quando estava sozinha diversas vezes, todo mundo sabia _o que_ eu tentaria fazer, estavam me ajudando. A Daidouji, seu pai, o Wei, que me desejou boa-sorte antes de sair de casa, e até a Bola de pêlos sabia. Infelizmente, seu irmão também sabia. Sempre que eu estava pronto para contar, seu irmão chegava e atrapalhava. Nunca odiei tanto o fato de o Tsukishiro estar viajando, pelo menos ele controlaria seu irmão. E, quando eu comecei a tentar ser mais _rápido_ da confissão, ele começou a me seguir pela casa."

"Como você não percebia o que eu estava tentando fazer, desisti. Naquela noite, quando cheguei em casa, quis fazer a coisa que nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça desde que eu me descobri apaixonado por você. Te esquecer." – Pôde ver as lágrimas que voltavam a correr pela face amada, mas mesmo assim continuou. – "Tentei treinar, não consegui. Você me desconcentrava. Tentei dormir, você entrava nos meus sonhos. Isso começava a me doer. Amar você me machucava." - Respirou fundo, olhando ao redor, concentrando-se em um quadro onde um casal de pássaros que voavam juntos. – "Você já ouviu falar que uma dor mais intensa bloqueia outra? Foi isso que eu fiz. Soquei o guarda-roupa, para amenizar a dor, te esquecer. Quebrei a mão nisso. Depois, quando já estava deitado, com a mão enfaixada, eu te odiei. Odiei você Kinomoto Sakura. Odiei você me fazer sofrer. Odiei te amar. Odiei não conseguir te esquecer por um momento apenas. Mas principalmente, me odiei por não te odiar." – Voltou a encará-la que o olhava surpresa. Agora, os dois choravam. Lágrimas molhavam os rostos e brilhavam nos olhos.

Como Sakura estava quieta, olhando pela janela, Syaoran fez uma das coisas que mais odiava fazer. Desistiu.

"Se é assim que você quer Sakura, assim será. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que essa seria minha última tentativa de confissão do meu amor por você e infelizmente tenho o péssimo hábito de cumprir à risca minhas promessas." – Tentou sorrir, não obtendo sucesso. Ela ainda olhava para a rua através da janela, mas ele sabia que ela ouvia tudo que dizia. - "Eu vou embora. Pedirei que um dos meus cunhados cuide da sede aqui de Tokyo. _Voltarei_ para a China o mais rápido possível. _Tentarei_ viver com a lembrança de você somente como minha amiga e não mais da mulher que eu sempre amei. _Seguirei _minha vida e espero que você faça o mesmo com a sua. Também espero que um dia me perdoe. Olhe, estou deixando em cima da mesinha de centro uma coisa que sempre lhe pertenceu." – Anunciou pegando o casaco que estava largado sobre o sofá, tirando de dentro do bolso um ursinho de pelúcia cinzento, exatamente no momento que ela se virava para encará-lo. Colocou-o sentado na mesinha, prestando atenção na mulher que encarava o urso com curiosidade.

"Esse urso..." – Começou incerta. Não podia ser...

"Sim. Este é o urso que eu mesmo montei anos atrás. O mesmo urso que você perguntou se eu havia feito para o Tsukishiro, quando na verdade era para você." – Alguns minutos de silêncio percorrem o ambiente novamente. Nenhum dos dois ousou quebrá-lo, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos. Somente quando um carro em alta velocidade passou pela rua foi que voltaram a si. – "Uhm... bem, o urso, apesar de velho é seu. Faça com ele o que quiser. Eu tenho que ir. Obrigado pelo chá e pelos biscoitos. Foi um prazer revê-la, Kinomoto Sakura." – Disse formalmente, fazendo uma leve mensura. Como ela continuou parada, olhando para o ursinho, estarrecida, foi em direção ao hall de entrada, calçando os sapatos. Já estava abrindo o portão, quando a porta da sala batendo lhe chamou a atenção. Era Sakura.

"Des... desculpe, Syaoran." – Pediu num tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. Ele olhou-a nos olhos e mais uma vez naquela noite âmbar e esmeralda viraram um só. Porém, a mágica durou pouco tempo já que o empresário desviou o olhar.

"Adeus, Ying Fa." – E seguiu rumo a Rua das Cerejeiras, mas deixando a sua mais preciosa flor chorando para trás. Novamente.

***************************************

_Sábado, 9:36 pm_

"_Fico feliz de ter vindo ao Japão."_

Rolava de um lado para o outro na cama. Tinha um sono agitado. Lembranças antigas povoando os Países dos Sonhos impediam-na de ter uma noite calma e tranqüila.

"_A pessoa mais importante para mim se chama..." _

Trovejava lá fora. O céu parecia estar desabando sobre a pequena cidade de Tomoeda, mas mesmo assim, o barulho da natureza não acordava a estudante de Fisioterapia.

"_Sakuraaaa..."_

'_Por que estou sonhando com ele? Por que nem em pensamentos ele me deixa em paz? Por que no meu destino está escrito _Amar Li Syaoran incondicionalmente_ com letras reluzentes?_

"_Você está machucada?"_

Lembranças... Doces lembranças da época que eram crianças, onde suas maiores preocupações eram estudar para a prova de matemática e esconder de seu pai e irmão a existência das extintas Cartas Clow.

"_Eu te falei para ter cuidado com aquela professora!"_

Ele sempre esteve lá para ajudá-la... Mesmo na época que amava Yukito.

"_Não sairei daqui enquanto não achar o relógio !"_

Encorajando-a, apesar de ser meio grosso quando se conheceram.

"_Tudo vai ficar bem."_

Apoiando-a...

_"Tomara que encontre... não se preocupe, tenho certeza que você vai encontrar."._

Protegendo-a...

"_Voltei para ficar com você..."_

Fazendo-a sentir...

"_Odiei me fazer sofrer. Odiei te amar. Odiei não conseguir te esquecer por um momento apenas. Mas principalmente, me odiei por não te odiar."_

Mas... Principalmente. Amando-a.

"_Wo Ai Ni, Ying Fa."_

Acordou sobressaltada, suando frio. Sentou-se na cama. Havia sonhado com o chinês novamente. Já não agüentava mais isso. Desde a confissão dele, não conseguia pensar em mais nada. A não ser ele.

Deixou-se cair na cama, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, controlando a vontade de chorar. Queria perdoá-lo. Mas por que não o fazia? Não percebeu quando adormeceu novamente.

_Estava em um lugar que sabia que conhecia só não se lembrava de onde. Esperou mais um pouco, piscando os olhos, tentando acostumá-los com a pouca luz do lugar. Era uma sala quadrada, com uma grande janela. Através dela, pôde perceber que o tempo continuava chuvoso, com raios cortando o céu. Olhou ao seu redor. A sala estava vazia, a não ser pela grande poltrona de couro vermelho de costas para si, em seu meio._

"_Erio-kunl!" – Exclamou, aproximando-se da cadeira, porém deparando-se com outra pessoa. _

_Reed Clow a observava atentamente através de seus óculos redondos. - "Clow-sama! O-onde eu estou?"._

_Ele só sorriu. Aquele sorriso característico, enigmático, herdado por Eriol._

"_Ora querida Sakura. É uma honra revê-la depois de tanto tempo. Por favor, sente-se." – Mal terminou de falar, uma confortável poltrona apareceu em frente a sua. Ainda receosa, Sakura sentou-se._

"_O que... O que está acontecendo? Por que eu estou aqui?"_

***************************************

_Sábado, 10:41 pm_

Corria desesperadamente pelo aeroporto, não se importando com as pessoas que a olham assustadas nem com o frio que fazia seu corpo tremer até os ossos mesmo com a jaqueta.

Não sabia por que, mas quando acordara novamente naquela noite, depois de um estranho sonho o qual não se lembrava, seu coração simplesmente havia perdoado Syaoran por completo, e sua mente a ordenava para ir atrás dele, o impedir de sair de sua vida mais uma vez.

Esbarrando em alguns carrinhos com malas e trombando com funcionários que também andavam apressados, seguia em direção ao Portão de Embarque F, de onde partiam os vôos internacionais, como pode conferir durante uma breve parada. E também, onde o _bendito_ chinês também estava embarcando.

Continuava correndo...

_**Portão A**_

Ele logo embarcaria...

_**Portão B**_

Iria embora para sempre...

_**Portão C**_

Ela nunca mais teria a chance de pedir perdão...

_**Portão D**_

Pode ouvir na bela voz de uma mulher um aviso mas não prestou atenção. Ele foi repetido, porém dessa vez em inglês. Como não entendeu, continuou correndo.

_**Portão E**_

'Falta um, apenas um!'. Pensava quando foi desperta de seus devaneios pelo aviso sendo repassado, mas novamente em japonês.

"_Srs. passageiros. Devido ao mau tempo, todas as viagens tanto nacionais como internacionais foram canceladas. Pedimos desculpas pelo inconveniente. Para evitar tumulto, o Hotel do aeroporto oferece apartamentos para locação. Mais informações no Balcão de Atendimento ao Cliente. Tenham um bom final de semana!"_

Quando parou de correr, estava em frente ao Portão F. Este estava muito movimentado, pelas pessoas que saiam apressadas em direção aos balcões de suas respectivas companhias aéreas a fim de mais informações, ou simplesmente aquelas que iam em direção ao hotel do aeroporto, para ao menos, uma noite tranqüila ter, mesmo com a nevasca lá fora.

Também havia aqueles que falavam ao telefone, e foi entre essas pessoas que o encontrou.

Sorriu aliviada, porém o sorriso morreu ao lembrar-se do que fora fazer ali. Será que ele a perdoaria?

Caminhou vacilante em sua direção.

Ela ocultava sua presença e ele estava de costas, distraído ao telefone, ou seja, não haviam meios dele percebê-la ali.

Mas para sua surpresa, quando faltavam apenas alguns passos para alcançá-lo, Li Syaoran se virou a encarando com os olhos âmbares claramente arregalados.

O olhou apreensiva, esperando qualquer sinal para que se aproximasse. E ele veio quando o empresário levou o celular à orelha novamente e disse:

"Conversamos depois, Meiling." – Guardando o pequeno aparelho no bolso atravessou a distância que os separava, olhando-a nos olhos. – "Foi você que provocou essa nevasca." – Não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação. O tom de voz a surpreendeu. Por um momento pensou estar novamente á frente do antigo rival pela posse das Cartas Clow.

"Nós..." – Respirou fundo, esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las. – "Nós precisamos conversar!" – Ele a olhou confuso.

"Conversar? Pensei que já havíamos feito isso...".

"Será que podemos conversar de novo?" – Insistiu, ainda esfregando as mãos.

"Tudo bem..." – Ouviu um longo suspiro e notou-o olhando atentamente para suas mãos, que tinham as unhas levemente arroxeadas. – "Mas, somente se você se mantiver aquecida e me deixar pedir um café para nós dois." – Falou sério, já desabotoando o sobretudo e colocando-o nos ombros da Mestra das Cartas.

"Mas Syaoran-kun..." – Sussurrou envergonhada pelas mulheres que observavam a cena, maravilhadas.

"Nada de _'mas'_." – Retrucou tirando também as luvas, entregando-as em uma de suas mãos em um claro sinal para que as vestisse também. – "Espere um minuto." – E seguiu em direção ao Balcão de Atendimento.

Ajeitou melhor o sobretudo sobre os ombros e vestiu as luvas negras, percebendo o quão grandes elas ficavam em suas delicadas mãos.

Enquanto esperava, olhou por uma das grandes janelas que davam à vista as pistas de pouso e decolagem. Uma camada branca cobria todo o imenso espaço no chão entre os aviões.

'_Há alguns anos, não conseguiria sustentar magia por tanto tempo assim...'_ Pensou sentindo a presença da Carta Snow que ainda faziam _'coisas lindas caírem do céu'_ a mando de sua Mestra.

Fora um bom pretexto a tempestade de neve para atrasar o vôo. Sentia-se meio mal pela atitude egoísta de fazer tantas pessoas perderem a oportunidade de estarem com a família no Domingo, mas precisava pensar em si mesma de vez em quando. E aquela conversa mudaria toda sua vida.

Arrepiou-se só de lembrar do tom de voz do chinês ao dizer que não tinham nada á conversar.

Olhou o grande relógio digital que pairava sobre sua cabeça, no meio do saguão do aeroporto. 10:54 pm.

"Vamos?" – Foi desperta de pensamentos por Syaoran, que colocou a mão sobre seu ombro direito. Estremeceu pelo toque. – "Ainda está com frio? Venha, aqui há uma cafeteria que vende um pão de queijo excelente.".

"Pão de queijo?" – Perguntou ao chinês que levava a pasta em uma mão e com a outra em suas costas a guiava em direção a cafeteria.

"É! É um pãozinho feito a base de queijo que comi quando estive no Brasil. É uma delícia, você precisa experimentar!" – Explicou animado, já na fila do caixa, fazendo os pedidos. – "Pegue uma mesa para nós. Já a encontro.".

Como pedido, saiu à procura de uma mesinha vazia, onde poderiam se sentar. Para sua sorte, logo que se aproximou de uma, as duas garotas ali sentadas levantaram, deixando-a vaga. Não perdeu tempo e ocupou-a, exatamente no momento que o empresário voltava carregando uma bandeja.

Sobre a bandeja estava uma cestinha de palha com bolinhos redondo e amarelos e duas xícaras. Uma como pode perceber logo, estava com chocolate-quente, e a outra, café expresso. Sorriu tristemente. Há alguns anos, no lugar do café, estaria um _moccacino_ com raspas de chocolate. Era incrível como seu antigo melhor-amigo havia mudado.

"Por que não toma mais _moccacino_ com raspas de chocolate, Syaoran-kun?" – Perguntou, pegando de chocolate-quente tentando começar um diálogo.

"Não seria bom para mim, um homem de negócios ser visto tomando uma bebida tão infantil. O café expresso é mais sério e impõe mais respeito." – Disse em um tom de voz estranho para ela. – "Bem... Agora prove os pães de queijo. São uma delícia!" – Falou estendendo-lhe um.

Deu uma mordida, apreciando a crocância por fora e a maciez por detro, além do leve sabor de queijo que o acompanhava. Era mesmo uma delícia.

"São mesmo muito bons, Syaoran. Você falou que comeu pela primeira vez quando esteve no Brasil. Como é lá?" – Perguntou curiosa.

"Ah, é um país ótimo. Uma praia linda, gente muito alegre e simpática. É um bom país, apesar de ser muito quente e seus governates não saberem valorisá-lo."

"O que você foi fazer lá?"

"Uma dessas reuniões de expansão. Pretendemos abrir uma sede lá dentro de um ou dois anos." - Explicou, mordendo um dos pãeszinhos.

"Não é no Brasil que existem grandes jogadores de futebol?" – Perguntou, tomando um gole do chocolate, que esquentou seu nariz gelado. – "Você era muito bom em futebol na época do colégio..." – Comentou.

"Não jogo futebol faz anos. Gostaria de jogar novamente um dia. Mas o trabalho não me deixa muito tempo livre.". – Explicou.

Depois disso, foi um momento seguido por um silêncio que Sakura não soube indetificar. Tomava o último gole do chocolate-quente quando o chinês finalmente se pronunciou.

"Sobre o que queria conversar?" – Perguntou sem expressão nenhuma, olhando janela afora.

"Bem, eu... Eu gostaria..." – Não sabia se era por causa do chocolate-quente ou pelo nervoso, mas sentia seu rosto pegando fogo. – "Eu gostaria que você me perdoasse, Syaoran-kun!" – Falou de uma vez, olhando para o rosto dele decidida, porém com a voz embargada.

O silêncio permaneceu por mais algum tempo. _'Onde você estava com a cabeça quando pensou que isso daria certo, Kinomoro Sakura?'_ Perguntou sua conciência.

Tristemente, e com a cabeça abaixada, levantou da mesa.

"Sinto muito por tê-lo magoado, Syaoran-kun. Espero que um dia me perdoe." – Suspirou, retirando as luvas e em seguida o sobretudo, colocando-o na cadeira que até então esivera sentada. – "Obrigada por tudo. O chocolate-quente estava uma delícia e adorei o pães de queijo." – Sorriu para ele, que continuava sem encará-la. Suspirou de novo, dando-lhe as costas. – "Você foi um grande amigo e jamis o esquecerei, saiba disso. Adeus, Li Syaoran." – E seguiu em direção á saída do aeroporto. Sua conciêcia voltou a atormentá-la. _'Você sempre soube que isso nunca daria certo! Só fez com que se machucasse ainda mais!'_ _'Pelo menos eu tentei. E, agora, posso seguir minha vida normalmente. Eu o amo, mas...'_

"SAKURAAA!"

***************************************

O grito a fez parar, ainda na entrada do aeroporto. Respirava profunda e descompassadamente, devido ao frio e a pequena corrida.

Recusou-se a olhar para trás. Não queria, porém que aquele chamado fosse produto de sua fértil imaginação.

Queria... Desejava que fosse verdade, que fosse Syaoran a chamá-la de volta. A chamá-la de volta e dizer que ainda a amava, apesar de tudo.

Ainda estava parada no meio do saguão, deixando as lágrimas correrem de seus olhos verde-esmeralda, tremendo pelo frio e pela dor. Absorta em pensamentos, não ouviu os passos que antes corriam atrás de si, aproximarem-se de maneira mais lenta e silenciosa, finalmente parando ao seu lado.

Só percebeu que havia alguém próximo de si quando sentiu um par de braços fortes abraçá-la, extinguindo todo o frio.

Conheceria aquele abraço sempre. O abraço que desejara por anos, que a protegia, que a fazia sentir-se amada. O abraço de _**seu**_Syaoran.

"Ying Fa... Dessa vez, você não me deixou terminar." – Disse ele, baixinho, em uma voz carinhosa e rouca no pé de seu ouvido.

Podia sentir o hálito quente em sua orelha e a única coisa que se viu capaz de fazer foi abraçá-lo de volta.

***************************************

_**Continua...**_

***************************************

_**N/R.: **__Fórmulas de física na cabeça, ou seja, não tenho muita criatividade agora... enfim.... Ai, que kawaii *-*, nem preciso dizer que a Natsumi amou né Vick? Só você para ter uma imaginação fértil e ao mesmo tempo conseguir escrever coisas longas... eita inveja de você, best... Enfim, AMEIIIIII demais esse capítulo, e quero o capítulo 5 logo *o*. Parabéns Vick. Surpreendentemente, você se superou mais uma vez. E eu que achava que isso era impossível... Pelo visto me enganei, hehe._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A.:**__ Minha revisora é a mais fofa eveer! *-*_

_Bem gente, para começo de conversa, quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Sinto muitíssimo, mas esse ano foi __**O**__ ano das mudanças: Mudança de escola, Kumon, inglês, casa, turmas... Enfim. Mas sorte que eu me adaptei a tudo rápido! xD Um detalhe: Eu repostei o chappie 3 por um errinho na última cena, mas quem quiser dar uma conferida... _

_Quanto ao chappie, bem. Esse é também é outro dos meus favoritos. Adorei escrevê-lo *-*_

_Quero agradecer a todos que mandaram review: _**Vanessa S.**;**yami-kouyou**;**Natsumi Shimizudani Yamashina**;** SaakuriNha**;**Akenia-dark**;**MeRRy-aNNe**;** Natynhaná-chan^^**;**Lalye-**;** Sá**;** Vanessa Li**;**patilion**;** Renata Cunha**;**Katryna Greenleaf**;**Cah-chan Hime**;**HiddenStoryteller**;**NAH-CHAN**.

_eles alegram o dia de qualquer pessoa! \o/_

_Desculpe aos que eu não respondi, mas amanhã começa a minha semana de provas, e eu tenho que estudar ¬_¬_

_Obrigada a todos! E não esqueçam-se das reviews! _

_Beijão __**;***_

_**Vick.y Pirena**_

_**16/09/09**_


End file.
